A New Spring
by LionQueen
Summary: Follows Tolkiens tale through the eyes of a young woman struggling to find her place whether it be with men or elves or Hobbits. Angst, tragedy, and love both of friendship and romance. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A New Spring - By LionQueen

Introduction - Hope

_She gazed wistfully on trinkets collected over many years, which sat gracefully upon her plain wooden mantle. The fire blazed warmly underneath it._

_At this moment, she sensed a presence with her. Turning, she recognized the face and fell silent. His grey eyes fixed on her and her gaze quickly fell downward once again. He should not have been there, and yet he was. _

_She spoke timidly, "My Lord, why are you here?" _

_He watched her for a moment and then took in the view around him. The round roof of a round cottage. A round door stood not more than five feet away. A warm blaze set the inside of the room aglow. There was a wooden table in the middle of the room, which looked as if it could have been a dining table. The floor was smooth and bare. _

_"Where is it that I am ... exactly?" _

_She met his eyes only for a moment. "This is my home. You are in the Shire. Only I do not know why or how it is that you have come to be here. " _

_She touched the stem of a wooden flower full of memory. She could see the day he happily brought it to her. How anxious he was to show it to her. "Frodo made this for me when I was a child. The hobbits are peaceful folk. They are quiet ... for the most part. They do make their ale and their pipes. " _

_She walked toward the door to open it. "Come, I will show you."_

_Her hand touched the door and it opened, but instead of walking onto the lush green grass and viewing the sweeping hills where lie the carved hobbit holes, she placed bare feet on earthen ground. Sparse grass covered the twigs and leaves scattered around. Tall green trees rustled as the wind passed through their hanging boughs. Her brows drew together, lips pursing. _

_She turned to him, but the sound of approaching laughter stopped her. A young girl dressed in brown hurried past the tree before them. A young boy ensued, laughing. He wore a dark tunic with a white tree etched in its front. Curls of his brown hair tossed by the wind as he called to her. _

_"Aramaea? Aramaea! How can I rescue you if you slay the dragon? " _

_They were silent for a long time watching the children dart between trees and occasionally touched blades as they sparred together. Their blades were limbs, stripped of their leaves and made smooth. _

_Then Eliahna spoke. _

_"Many times have I dreamt of this boy. I have never understood it, nor known what it could mean." She faced him meekly. "But you have never been here before … here in my dreams. Why are you now here? I ... I don't understand." _

_Her eyes turned upwards, meeting his as he raised a hand to touch her face. " Aramaea?"  
_

She awoke, no longer in the Shire, nor lingering within the green forest, and found herself lying upon a soft bed draped in fine cloth sheets. Faramir sat beside her. His eyes fixed on her while a hand rested on her shoulder. He seemed far away in some distant thought, unaware that she was looking back at him.

She glanced at the white walls surrounding her and then whispered. "What happened? Where am I?"

"Be still" He responded gently, seemingly startled by her voice. "You are safe. You are in Gondor ... in Minas Tirith. "

"Do you not remember?"

It took but a moment, but oh yes …Osgiliath. She had already warned Faramir that it was burning and it cut her heart for him to see that it was true. They stood over the hill and looked on the once strong and regal city below, viewing the thick smoke rise from it ominously. And then they went to it.

They followed the path down to the fray of the battle.

Sam had so liberally blurted to Faramir of his brother's misdeeds and she rebuked him for it.

_"You must not speak of him so dishonorably."_ She warned, lowering herself to eye him.

He was determined and he was passionate. Yet, in all of his good intention, Sam did not know everything. He did not see the selfless manner in which this son of Gondor died. He only knew of Boromirs weakness and not his strength.

Then the darkness fell, as does a bird of prey over its victim. The air grew cold and stiff, and there was suddenly no sound but that of the fighting. A wind rose up like that of beating wings, their screams piercing the air like that of sharp steel.

Faramir pushed Frodo and Sam into a white washed corner along with Gollum.

"_Stay here, and out of sight_." He ordered.

Nevertheless, she could not remain. She turned her heels behind him with Sam calling after. "_Where are you going_?"

She gave no reply while pursuing Faramir and pleaded with him as she had done so before. "_Do you not now see? You know what is right and good!_ "

He turned eyeing her in silence, while she begged him earnestly amongst the burning fires and clashing of metal against metal. This all but faded among her persistent conviction.

"Can_ you not see it? They have come for the ring! They have come for it. They will never stop coming for it. They know it is here! It will not help Gondor defeat Mordor nor Isengard. It will be Gondors' defeat! It was born for evil. Evil and destruction is all it knows! Please my Lord Faramir, it is not too late! " _

His eyes strayed elsewhere, and she turned nearly thrown to the ground by what she beheld. The Nazgul's beast hovered over one of the walls, a black dragon of evil, ridden by one of the servants of the dark Lord. The Wraith.

Frodo had climbed the large marble steps to meet it there, and stood before it, hand extended. She believed she saw the small ring between his fingers.

Before she was aware, she had pushed her way through to the other side and up the pathway to the wall. Her breathing was staggered as she, with no weapon in her hand, rigidly forced her way between the Nazgul and Frodo.

"_You will not have it so easily!_ " She belted. "I_ am not afraid of you_! "

But she _was_ afraid. She stood firmly, driven only by her love for her friends and for her people. Long before she left Rivendell with them, she determined that she would sacrifice her own life, _if need be, as well as anyone else would, _to see that the quest was fulfilled. To see victory rise above the cold darkness that threatened to overthrow middle earth.

With one pass of its claw, it grasped her waist and held her up, its breath burning her face as the fires of Mount Doom. She stared into its blank eyes certain that this would be her end, when a whiz passed her head and an arrow pierced its thick-skinned breast. It let out a long screech and released her. She tumbled down to the cold hard marble below. It was then that the blackness overcame her until she awoke here with Faramir by her side.

She nodded, her memory returning. "It was the Nazgul."

She sat upright ... "Frodo and Sam?"

"I freed them." He responded.

"You did?" She sighed, closing her eyes slightly and murmured a few words in elvish. "Thank you. And ... of Gollum?"

"He has gone with them."

She nodded regretfully.

"You should rest. I will send for you when you have awakened. For now, do not worry for Frodo and Sam. "

She lay on the soft pillow with much worry in her head. _Do not worry for Frodo and Sam _he had said. How could she not? She disliked Gollum's unnatural attachment to Frodo. He was a dark creature bent to cause harm to them. To cause harm to Frodo. She could sense it.

After all, Uncle Bilbo had retrieved the ring from him in the dank caves where he had remained hidden for so many years, only to give it to Frodo as an inheritance. Perhaps it was Frodo's own desire to save himself from the evil charm around his neck that kept him from seeing Gollum's ill intentions.

Now that Faramir had brought her to Minas Tirith, she was certain he would expect her to keep her word and tell all that she knew. Just as she had bargained. She could not help Frodo now. She would have to give up the job to Sam and hope that he was strong enough to bear the harsh terrain leading to Mordor and to Mt. Doom. And to keep Frodo safe from whatever scheming Gollum conjured in his head.

She could only hope for their victory. Hope was all that they had now. Hope that seemed to fade as soon as it were born.

_ Chapter 1 - Finding Home_

She was content to dwell in the Shire for the better part of her life. The hobbits loved her and treated her as one of their own. She loved them in return. The day had come, however, as Gandalf knew that it would, when she could no longer accept the vague answers. Though her love for her friends was strong and unfailing, her longing to know her own people had weighed heavily on her thoughts. How had she, a human come to live among Hobbits?

Gandalf's avoidance left her angry and somewhat wounded. He told her that her time was not yet, but when it was, nothing would be kept from her.

Therefore, it was, she carried this anger to Rivendell, where she first looked into the face of Lord Elrond. He held himself nobly, and when in his presence one knew they were beholding one full of wisdom and authority.

Son of Earendil, descendant from the third house of the Edain, he and his brother Elros were honored by the Valor for their bravery during the preservation of the first age, and was offered the choice of either belonging to elf kind or be joined with the mortal world.

Elrond had chosen his identity among the elves and to him was given the same honor as the high elven kings. He became a master of wisdom and was blessed with the same grace as his kindred, once weary of the mortal world he would take the ships from the Grey Havens and pass the undying lands.

His children and those after, hence all in his line, were offered this same grace. To remain and become mortal or to someday pass from the Grey Havens into the uttermost west.

Elros, chose to remain in a mortal existence, and thus could not be allowed to pass through the undying lands among the elves. For the elves were not permitted to altar the mortality of men. So they blessed he and his line with long life. Longer than that of lesser men, and his people came to settle in the land they called Numenor in the isle of Elenna, far west of all mortal lands.

These were the Edain, the people from whence Aragorn had come, but Eliahna did not know him by his true name as of yet. Nor did she know of his heritance, only that he were a ranger and one she did not trust, though he had served Frodo well and saved him from death at the hands of the wraith.

Lord Elrond had nursed Frodo to health, after a near fatal wound by one of the wraith. For this, she was most grateful. Of all the hobbits, he was the one whom she loved more than any. Being that it was his family who took her as one of their own. Yes, Frodo was the same as a brother. She stood by his side while Elrond spoke healing words to him. The ring wraiths would have driven him to shadow were it not for the swiftness of Arwen who bore him on her horse bound for Rivendell.

Eliahna wandered the walls of the city, studying the artwork and the entwined carvings that ran its way through each structure. Something else had stirred within upon touching, for the first time, the ground on which Rivendell stood. Something she could not find words for. Something almost familiar like a clouded memory - misty and white in the distance.

She was strolling an airy passageway and heard two voices. She followed them to Elrond's chamber where she found Gandalf and him.

They were discussing the fate of Frodo and the ring. Gandalf insisted that Frodo had done all that could be asked of him by carrying it this far to Rivendell and could not be asked to carry further even to the fires of Mt. Doom to destroy it.

Elrond was burdened by the threat of Mordor and now Isengard. Its new enemy was forged by Saruman in the mud and mirth. These were the half-breed of orc and goblin. They ran in the night or by day as no orc could.

Gandalf was delayed in his meeting with the hobbits in Bree by Sarumans treachery. It was there at Orthanc, he learned that Saruman had formally pledged his allegiance to the dark Lord Sauron and to Mordor. (For it had long been suspected that Saruman was not altogether friend of those who dwelt in Middle Earth.)

She intended to walk from the eavesdropping, but heard something from which she could not turn. _Her name_.

"She is stubborn as her mother." Elrond responded to Gandalf.

"You knew my mother?" She said, upon entering their presence. Her boldness surprised even herself.

Gandalf and Elrond were both startled. She stood before them with inquisitive eyes, carrying herself gracefully on her approach, as if she too belonged in Rivendell.

Elrond glanced towards Gandalf for a moment, and then returned his eyes to hers. He studied her face until his stern features softened.

"Yes, Eliahna, I knew your mother."

Something welled from within her when she heard this. Stirring from a place deep within. As familiar as the ground with which she stood.

Gandalf said nothing when Elrond gave a quiet sigh and continued.

"I knew your mother well. She was beautiful. She loved all life. She was the daughter of my kin. My sister's only child."

His words seemed to float on the air. It was as if she were trying to catch them before they floated away. She was standing on the ground of her mother's home. She was home. Wasn't she? As quickly as the revelation came, the anger returned.

"I am of elf kind, then?" Her voice rose, kindled with a slow burn. "I am of elf kind, and yet you've abandoned me! Your city gleaming here deep in the forest hidden from men ... hidden from your daughter ...why?

"Was I not worthy to sit among you? Why was I cast out and rejected? "

"It was for GOOD reason." Gandalf spoke.

Elrond interrupted him. "You were not rejected Eliahna. You were never rejected. You were loved. This was done for you … So that you would know peace and safety ... that which we could not provide."

"Safety!" She scoffed. "I was sent away for safety? For whose safety? Mine? What protection could a simple hobbit provide which you with your Elvin armies and weapons could not? "

"You are holding some truth still, My Lord Elrond!"

"Eliahna, that is quite enough! You will not speak in this manner!" Gandalf rebuked.

Her anger had peaked and she now spoke without regard.

"Then I shall not speak at all, is that what you desire? You, who have raised and taught me ... you are all I have known as a father, and now you rebuke me for the wrong that was done to me?"

"There was wrong done ... but it was not by me, nor by those you have known." Elrond spoke so plainly. "You were hidden with hope that you may not be found."

"Be found by whom? What value should I have that would cause me to be hidden? I am nothing!" She grew impatient.

"You are of value." He looked on her with a compassion that made her all the more unsettled.

"Elissia was beautiful. She loved the woods and the earth. One day she met a man. She loved him from the moment they spoke. He was not free to love her. Though warned, she went against what she knew to be right.  
At the time of his death, she had already conceived his child. The life was already fading from her when she gave birth. She saw your face only once before she passed. "

She listened with a silence much louder than Elrond's voice. "Your father died never knowing of your existence. I, some of my kin and our Lady Galadriel who has knowledge above us all were among the few of our kind who knew. You were sent away with the hope that your presence would not be discovered by those who would seek to end your life before it could begin. "

"The protection, my daughter was your identity. And none would know it among hobbits. No one would think that the daughter of Arathorn lived among them."

Her silence was deafening. Elrond moved towards her, driven by compassion, but no one called after her when she somberly left them.

"We cannot leave it like this." Gandalf said to Elrond.

"You cannot eat a meal with only one bite." He responded with a sigh of sadness in his voice. "There will be another time."

The city was beautiful and full of history and art. Its walls bore the stories of old, of men and elves. In this hour, the beauty of Rivendell faded before her eyes. Its magical existence held no interest for her now.

Frodo caught sight of her upon returning from speaking with Bilbo.

She hardly noticed him.

"Eliahna " He called after her, " Eliahna, are you alright?"

She stopped when she heard his voice and smiled."Frodo. I am … yes, I am fine. Where have you come from? "

She touched the mithrill he held in his hand. "What's this?"

"I've come from speaking with Uncle Bilbo. He gave this to me; it was made by the elves."

He reached into his cloak and revealed another surprise. "This is sting"

He proudly raised the short blade. It shone brightly, catching the reflection of the sun as he held it in his hands.

"It glows when orcs are near."

"Is that right? It seems Bilbo has been quite generous! "A glint of fondness grew in her eyes. "He has always loved you."

"Are you certain that you are alright?" Frodo's growing concern shadowed his face. "Bilbo began to speak in such a way before he left the Shire."

"I'm certain that I am well." She assured turning from him.

She made her way down the white marble stairs to the waterfall. Small rays of light from the sun bounced off the ripples of water like tiny jewels flowing down. Birdsong filled the air. When she looked for it, the tiny creature perched itself on the railing next to her. Without fear, it climbed onto her extended hand.

Once when she was a child, she found a young bird fluttering on the ground. It was wounded and could not help itself. Its heart beat wildly within the shelter of her cupped hands. She did not understand the words, but as she spoke them, the bird grew calm and rested there. Without even understanding why, she tossed it softly into the air and it flew, healed from its ailment.

A tear left her cheek, falling onto the soft grey feathers. There was a shadow rising over her. It was dark and cold. It was in the distance, but seeping into the present and overwhelming. She feared that she might have to endure it without those of whom she had loved for so long. The only family she had known.

"I thought you only a figure at first " Came a voice from behind " But now I see you are real."

She let the bird go, watching it fly towards the sun and then looked to see whom it was who spoke.

Before her was a white horse. It snorted and shook it's mane as if it were greeting her. Dismounting was a man with long white hair as white and smooth as the finest white silk. His eyes were kind and meek - though strong. A quill of arrows hung over his shoulder. He was lean but not thin. His skin was almost radiant standing in the light. To her, he seemed as a prince royal.

"You are elvish." She answered, "But I have not seen one like you in Rivendell."

"My name is Legolas. I am from Mirkwood. "

A hint of charm grew in his eyes. "I think he likes you."

She had not realized she had begun to stroke the horses face lightly. He moved forward to nuzzle her shoulder. A smile brightened her face, pushing back the shadow that had fallen.

"You may be right, Legolas. My name is Eliahna. You have come for the council of Elrond? "

"I have, and you?" He tied the horse and approached her.

She had not wanted to speak of all that she had seen and come through since leaving the Shire - being pursued by the Wraiths, meeting Strider and her misgivings towards him, Frodo nearly falling into shadow and becoming a wraith himself. She most certainly did not wish to discuss the ring nor the birthright of which she had recently come to learn.

"I've traveled a great distance with my friends, and with Gandalf the grey."

"Eliahna, I must speak with Aragorn. Have you seen him?"

"I have not. Who is this Aragorn you speak of? "

He bowed his head slightly, "My apologies my lady, I assumed since you keep the company of the grey wizard you would know of him."

He was so charming that she could not help but admire him. "There is no apology required. However, if this Aragorn is in the city, then I have no doubt we will meet."

Then she smiled almost jovially. "Perhaps you will introduce us!"

"Perhaps I may!" He laughed. The laugh was hardy and full. It comforted her in some small way.

When she first set her eyes on the dwarves, she thought they were comparable to hobbits. Very hairy, coarse speaking hobbits. They lacked in grace and meekness, nevertheless their hardiness was undeniable as was their boldness. The weapons they carried intrigued her. She wondered how such a small man could bear so many different axes and knives. She dared not to wonder how many times they were wielded.

Gimli, son of Gloin of the lonely mountain, was the friendliest. He was content to show her his weapons and describe in detail many of the battles they had born him through. He spoke of the mines that the dwarves carved in search of treasure. It was all quite interesting.

When she met the Lord of Gondor who had come in the name of his father Lord Denathor, she was looking at the walls, which lay engraved upon them the history of Middle Earth along with the legend of Isildurs Bane. He approached her from the side, and when she turned to look at him, she was taken by his presence. She could see that he was bold and strong. He bore the white tree of Gondor on his chest. Her eyes were fixed on it.

"Do you know the white tree?" He asked. She saw that he looked on her admiringly but with some curiosity.

"I have only heard of it." She said.

He smiled proudly. "It is not surprising, for Gondor is spoken of in countries far and wide. My people are proud. The tree stands for all that is right and good."

"It will not always be bare, but it will bloom. It will bloom as a tree buds in the light of the sun. " She answered him not truly understanding what it was she had said. She saw that it pleased him and he smiled once more.

"You are wise for one so young. You are no elf either. " He spoke. "From where have you come? "

"I am not elven, exactly, my lord ... " She hesitated. " My name is Eliahna. I have traveled here from far with my friends and with Gandalf. Strider joined us part ways and guided us to Rivendell. "

"I see. And what do you mean by exactly? "

Strider had been reading quietly in the shadows, but raised his head at the direction of the conversation. Visibly rattled by the question, she turned her head and then spoke quickly. "I am sorry my lord, but I am wanted elsewhere. If you will please forgive me. "

She left just as quickly without giving him place to question any further. Nevertheless, the white tree he bore on his chest bore also in her thoughts. This was the image from her dream. The same white tree on the young boys tunic.

She had not spoken of the boy to Gandalf in the beginning. (This was in the time when she was content and happy, before she knew of Gondor or Mordor … before Bilbo's birthday and his gift to Frodo. This was the time when she took delight in hobbit's song and drink. No shadow or darkness had threatened then. )

It was when she had other dreams of the tree alone, poised in the center of a great white city that towered above the vast lands below it, she thought to seek his wisdom in the matter. It was enough to dream of the boy but to see the tree standing alone in the city seemed something more than a dream. She sensed a meaning to which she could not comprehend.

Gandalf's reply was predictably simple. "How did the tree appear?"

"Appear?" She answered curiously, and then pictured it in her mind.

Its newly sprung white blossoms, dewy and unfolding under the touch of golden sun above them. She smiled. "It seemed as though it had come through a long bitter winter and was budding in the new spring."

Gandalf stared into the fields that were before them. She thought he looked to a place she had not known or been.

"A new spring?" He said, "Yes … I hope that you are right."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - I feel I need to make it clear that the history of certain Tolkein characters and events are not mine, but belong to Tolkein. My attempt is to weave my story around the already established one, but however, there will be some things that will undoubtely change in order for my story to be told. The basic stuff I try not to mess with. Later, you will also find someone who I take from the books and interpret what his motives could have been in regards to the war since his character was not completly defined. At any rate, I hope that you read and enjoy, but if not I know that there are quite a few LOTR fics out there. :) Thanks for at least giving this one a shot!

_Chapter 2 - East or West ?_

It was not for her to sit in the council of Elrond, but she, if anything, had learned cunningness. If she were indeed Arathorn's daughter then would not Isildur's Bane be her burden as well?

_Elrond and Gandalf could not refuse. _

She took her place between Frodo and Gandalf, listening to the clamor brought on by this tiny ring that Frodo had taken from around his neck and placed in the center of the circle of Men, Elves and Dwarves.

Boromir's true intentions were revealed in the council and unwittingly unveiled yet another secret. One that sent Eliahna reeling with shock. For the instant that Boromir pleaded his case for Gondor, Strider spoke.

Boromir intended the ring of power for Gondor, believing it to be it's rightful claimant. It should go to Gondor and Gondor alone, that was it's rightful inheritance. Strider quickly reminded that the ring had but one master and would only respond to him and none other. (_To this he referred to the dark Lord Sauron of whom forged the ring along with nine others that were distributed to the leaders of the inhabitants of Middle Earth some thousands of years ago._ ) When Boromir rebuked him, Legolas rose up and spoke with authority mixed with anger. Proclaiming that Aragorn was no mere Ranger.

This was not the name Eliahna was familiar with. She straightened herself, for this was the name of the man whom Legolas had asked her of. She was merely toying, and yet it happened as she had spoken well before the council. Her eyes widened while listening attentively and heard the words of Legolas spoken with conviction and announced that the man before them was Aragorn, son of Arathorn - Isildur's heir and heir to the throne of Gondor.

It _was_ from Legolas's lips she first heard the name of her brother. It _was_ from his lips that she learned of his existence. She gave a quick look to Lord Elrond and confirmed it. _This ranger_? This man was not only Aragorn of whom Legolas had spoken of, but Aragorn was also son of Arathorn? She dared not to think of it - even if true. Strider … Aragorn was her brother?

Aragorn met her searching glance with a knowing upon his face. Could it be that he already knew this? She hardly responded when Gimli lay his ax to the ring attempting to destroy it. There was a shrill sound from it and Gimli retreated as if thrown backwards. Afterwards a whispering of the dark speech.

Then all stood, Elf against man, Dwarf against Elf, and man against them all arguing over the fate of the ring and who should decide it. Eliahna sat still, hardly aware of the commotion swelling around her. The accusations and the blaming had no effect on her, but it was Frodo crying out that called her attention.

Her heart sank heavy within her when he stood up before the council, among the bickering - men, dwarves and elves, and accepted the burden of the ring. He agreed to carry it to Mordor, and into Mount Doom. There he would throw it back into the fire; only then would it be destroyed, as it should have been three thousand years before.

_Three thousand years?_

She had trouble grasping it. Her grandmother lived then, as well as Lord Elrond. It was not something she easily comprehended. _This immortality_.

Gandalf, Aragorn, Boromir, Gimli, and Legolas had already made their vow to accompany the hobbit in his quest. Sam, who had been apparently eavesdropping, as is common for most hobbits, bounced from behind the wall declaring he would go with them. Merry and Pippin were not far behind, barging in from behind the doorways, also eavesdropping.

Eliahna looked them over. It might be that none of them would return. All that she knew lie within the lives of four hobbits and a wizard.

She knew what response would follow, yet she declared that she would join them as well.

Boromir, Frodo, Elrond and Gandalf were among the first to protest, insisting she remain in Rivendell where she would be safe from harm.

Though they were compelling and even more persistent in their objections, she did not relent. Death, though frightening, did not move her - she was resolved. If Sam, Merry and Pippen, who knew nothing but gardening, drinking and smoking weed were allowed to join them, then why could she not?

So it was, on the morning of the departure, as she stood on the staircase, which trailed down through the gates leading out of Gondor, Elrond joined her. The dawn was breaking and yet the sun seemed uninspired. Darkness was foreboding.

He stood quietly by her side, and then spoke softly. " I have something of yours"

He placed in her hand a brooch made of precious metal. One of which has not known to have existed for thousands of years. It was beautiful, green and blue entwined and bore the markings of the house of Elrond - passed down through generations. He then told her that it belonged to his mother, and her mother before. Elessia was the last to wear it before it was put away until the time to pass it down once again.

" Your shadow is a shadow over me." He said, " You will not understand this. Long have I desired you to walk beyond the shadow and into the light."

" How long? " She said, turning to face him directly. " How long have you desired it? How long have I lived? Aragorn is eighty-seven years old. My mother died many years before I was born. How is what you say possible? "

Gandalf, in his many visits to the Shire, oft spoke of Imladris as it is called by the Sindar - Grey Elves. Karningul in common speech, but others know it as Rivendell - the dwelling place of Elrond and his kin after the rescue of the refugees of Hollin from Sauron's grasp. Gandalf, the Grey … Mithrandir as known by theSindar, and called by many names on the tongue of many men, traveled often. But Olarin was the name from his youth, one he was never called in these ages. A forgotten name. He knew the lands as well as any creature that lived upon them.

Oft Eliahna would sit with him and lean on his side listening to his stories. Though on the tale of Isildur's Bane, his memory frequently failed. Conveniently failed and he would direct his speech to some other adventure. No, it was not from Gandalf, her mentor and surrogate father that she heard the legend. It was from the lips of one whom Gandalf had never known.

The man in the wood, whose steps were as light as the birds on the leaves. He talked with her a little while on occasion until she was nearly fully grown. He told her stories, ones which Gandalf had not dared. From his words she learned of Arathorn, descendant of Elendil and Isildur. She also learned that Arathorn, who was Arathorn the second - _for there was another by the name who died at the teeth of wolves_ - fought for his people along side men and elves, and died at the hands of the orcs years before her time. Years before he could have conceived one so young.

She looked upon Elrond, her uncle and wondered if he had considered what she might know. She waited impatiently for his response to her query.

He glanced downward as if hesitating, drawing a slow vexation in her voice. " And yet there is more … Is there not? You will not speak now? "

" I wish that you would not follow the fellowship into Mordor. I would that you went with the people of Rivendell to safety. Our people - your people. This is a war that may likely take middle earth - this time. The time of elves is over and the age of men has begun."

"The time of elves. The …" She stopped and studied him for a moment before continuing. "You are a Lord among elves. One of the highest of elf kind. This I cannot deny. Nor do I wish to. I do not look lightly upon your honor. You are my kin, but I do not know you. If what you say is true, then the people of Gondor are also my people. The ones who I follow to the death are who I know. They are all I have ever known. Should they perish and I remain - what have I then? "

The pain in his eyes was apparent. Her words brought him sadness much more than she had noticed before, and though she would have it differently, there was no time for it. Aragorn had already taken his place at the gate and the others were joining him.

Elrond lifted a hand and slipped it under her chin, raising her eyes to his and spoke with conviction. "May the grace of the valor watch over you and keep you safe."

The act drew emotion from her eyes, and she blinked. She could see why he was called one of the wisest of his kind. She was angry, but could not deny how a single glance of his eyes and the sound of his voice calmed her. In a different moment, their meeting might not have been so ill, but nothing could be done now.

She turned from her uncle and trailed down the long stairs until she had set her place among the Fellowship. This was the name chosen for them. From now until history they would be known as The Fellowship of the Ring. And so they are, even to this age. And then Frodo started them off at the head, with Gandalf beside him. The other took up behind, Sam alongside Aragorn and the two remaining hobbits hovered around Boromir as if chicks around a mother hen. Eliahna glanced at Legolas who nodded.

Then Frodo turned to Gandalf meekly. " Is the way to Mordor East or West? "


	3. Birthright

_A/N - I feel I need to make it clear that the history of certain Tolkein characters and events are not mine, but belong to Tolkein. My attempt is to weave my story around the already established one, but however, there will be some things that will undoubtely change in order for my story to be told. The basic stuff I try not to mess with. _

_The character of Eliahna is mine and the song she quotes is mine as well.  
_

_ At any rate, I hope that you read and enjoy, but if not I know that there are quite a few LOTR fics out there. :) Thanks for at least giving this one a shot!_

**Chapter Three - Birthright**

It was said that the white tree was descended from Galathilion, one formed by the hands of Yavanna herself. A sapling was brought to the men of Numenor at the hands of the elves but when Sauron convinced the king of Numenor to cut it down, Isildur retrieved it's fruit and secretly planted it in Minas Ithil. It was eventually burned at the hands of Saruman though Isildur escaped with another sapling and set this one among the court of the fountain in Minas Anor, later named Minas Tirith.

This one also died and was replaced once more. There it grew it's green and silver leaves with white blossoms sprinkled over them until the kingly line of Numenor died, and then the tree blossomed less often until it too withered.

With no other sapling found to replace it, they allowed it to remain there in the court of fountain, guarded by the green men of Minas Tirith, reminding them of the great days past. The days of the kingship and of glory.

_And remain it would until the Kingship was restored. _

She lie upon the soft bed within the fortified walls of Minis Tirith thinking on all that had befallen since her leave from the Shire, and then from Rivendell. Faramir had not called for her as he said when she first awoke there. She slept deeper than she had in many days and did not know for certain how long it had been since she last saw him.

She was awake only shortly when she heard the voices and a hurried commotion from outside. She thought to remain, but could not.

Stepping into the dusky afternoon sun, she raised her head and was stopped by what was before her. A guard stood in the center, and behind him the court of fountain. Centered in the court, bare branched and sleek as if stripped from winters chill, was the white tree.

Though it appeared fell under the shadow of weathered limbs, it's regal stature lingered as if to announce that it would not so easily be cut down and tossed aside. It stood in proud defiance, daring the axe to drop.

Then something happened that she did not expect. A great staircase of white marble raised itself a ways beyond the tree holding a seat upon it's highest step. This seat was formed of dark wood - _a wood such has not been known since before the dark age of Sauron, before the fall of the Eldar, when Tar - Minyatur sat over the land of Numenor._

On the Head of it were inscribed words she could not read, but knew them as _Aduniac_ - the _Numenoric_ language. A crown of white, with wings on either side, which bore both pearl and silver, lay upon the chair waiting for its bearer. She admired the great stone of flame set in the center of it.

A great banner was spread out above the seat. The crown and seven stars were set with a black field under them, which stood the white tree. Then she heard these words _Et earello endorenna utulien. sinome maruvan Hildinyar tenn Ambar-metta_.

Returning her glance, she saw that the tree of the court had sprouted green and silver leaves which in turn seemed to unfurl among the white blossoms. Then, in a cruel act of violence, a fire went before it and engulfed it, green leaves and white buds both together.

" It's the white Wizard!' The people shouted. " The white wizard has returned ! "

Their voices startled her from the waking dream, dispelling the staircase, it's seat and banner leaving only the guard who had not spoken nor moved and the tree of the court of fountain bare and withered as was when she first set her eyes upon it.

She turned to see what white wizard the people could have meant. _There was only one of whom she knew_. Gandalf had spoken of Saruman the white, but she had never seen him nor heard his voice. She also knew that he had already chosen his alliance which meant that if he crossed the plains close to Minas Tirith it was not for good cause. She closed her eyes in hopes that Isengard had not yet set it's eyes upon the proud city so soon.

She set her pace towards the walls. There she would view the land below and what traveler might be there. Pace quickening, she recognized the sound, feeling it down to the deepest part of her body. A chilling shriek filled the air with both dread and horror.

_The Nazgul had returned. _

She ran to see the men on horseback who rode hard across the valley and the winged riders soaring not far above them, circling as birds of prey. There were four of them. All black as evil itself. Each one took turns swooping upon the men and throwing rider from horse.

These were Faramir's men who rode upon the plains. She knew the green among their clothes and the arrows upon their backs.

_Faramir would be there among them. _

The Nazgul, seemingly unsatisfied with it's current reign of terror took to more repulsive measures and suddenly scooped men from their horses into their evil talons and flung them against the walls or onto the earth.

Gripped with horror, her anticipating heart beat fast.

Her eyes then called attention to the white rider fastly taking ground upon them from the west. A light, brighter than she had ever seen, went out from him until she could no longer see the rider nor the men. The entire land was filled with the brilliance of it.

This was more than the Nazgul could withstand, and they were repelled towards the blackness of Mordor from whence they came.The men who remained returned to the haven of Minas Tirith, along with the rider. She hurried herself, curious to discover who this man could be. Surely Saruman would not have darkened the lands of Gondor seeking friendship nor an alliance.

She first noticed Faramir perched atop his steed and was relieved. He saw her and intended on speaking, but her attention was drawn away to a voice so bright and soft calling her name. She hardly believed when she saw Pippen running towards her.

" Pippen ! " She answered with overwhelming joy.

He threw his arms around her and her eyes welled with tears. "How were you able to free yourself from the _Uruk-Hai_? Where is Merriodoc? "

His voice faded also, once she raised her eyes to the remaining white horse. She knew him from Gandalf's tales. This was Shadowfax, king of all horses. He was the finest and rarest and it seemed none could ride him but Gandalf himself.

Her eyes lifted higher still to the tall one who rode upon him. Hair white and glowing even in the dusk of day, his face turned to her soft and filled with compassion. His eyes reflected warmth more than any hearth fire. She fell silent while her embrace with Pippen loosened. She rose, swept with humility, and whispered.

" Gandalf ? "

She had kept her distance from him when they left Rivendell. Her growing bitterness left little room for understanding. When they came upon a mountain in the North, they rested. She sat herself upon a stone, some ways from him.

She had been watching for quite some time the reveling in which Boromir had engaged Merry and Pippen. Simple little Hobbits who knew a sword as well as they knew the terrain they were traveling. It was a far cry from thieving and mischief to Halfling warriors. Nevertheless, in Boromir, they seemed to have found a guardian and protector.

Legolas came to her side, kneeling before her with a plate of salted pork. _The humble efforts of Sam Wise Gamgee_. She thanked him and took a few small bites, hoping to appease him.

He studied her apiece, seemingly unsatisfied with her acceptance of the meal, more accurately the lack of acceptance. Then casting a clear-eyed gaze upon her face, he spoke with a gentleness to which she had grown accustomed, though his expression reflected his own discomfort.

" It is not a hidden thing to know that you are troubled. You have the grace of the Valar and the company of companions who will not desert you. "

" My burden is not for any companion to bear, I fear. You are gracious my elf -prince. " She smiled a small gratitude. " Dark are the days of late and the warmth of the light has diminished. I know not if or when it shall return. "

" It is not for a lady so fair to walk in shadow. " He brought forth his sword, raising it taut for battle. "Where is this darkness then? I will slay it with my sword or pierce it with my bow and then the warmth of the light shall return. "

The graciousness of her smile satisfied him and he returned it with warmth. " Sweet Legolas, do not take my ramblings to heart. "

They were driven to the high pass of Caradhras, fearful of the many spies of Saruman. Nevertheless, they could not even climb over the mountains for Saruman's attempts to bring the heavy snow tops down on them.

At the urging of Gimli, Frodo agreed to go through the mountains by way of Moria. One of the many caves carved by the dwarves in their efforts to scavenge gold and other treasures, regardless of the disparage of Gandalf. The Mines of Moria were deep. Creatures of darkness lived in the lower tunnels there. Evil, dark and more treacherous dwelled deeper still.

Although Gimli had no doubt his kin would present a great feast in their honor, on having entered the mines, they found only the aftermath of death and rank. Their feet trod the bones of his fallen comrades and kin, crumbling under each step.

They rested in a quiet cavern shortly, before climbing the towering steps. Eliahna sat quietly watching the others whisper. Boromir was nearest her. He turned and eyed her thoughtfully. " You would sit well with my brother. He is not a harsh man, but thoughtful in his ways. He is much like our mother. He wished to come in my stead, but my father nor the council would have it. "

He laughed as if to mock them. "It is fell work to be the eldest child. "

She smiled when he laughed, and he met her smile with a fondly gaze.

Adventuring in Moria was sorely ill-fated, for they were first over run with goblins and then haplessly awoke some black fiery demon from well below the sod under their feet.

Gandalf led them to the bridge of Khazad-dûm, where all crossed the length of it. Gandalf, alone, was left and challenged the balrog. It was impressive towering over him, his appearance greatly diminished in it's presence. Yet, Gandalf did not fear, standing upright before him as bold as any man, elf or dwarf.

Eliahna stopped short of the other side, turning in fear for him, and strayed from the rest of the company in great strides to reach him only to fall along the bridge helplessly. He begged her to go but she refused.

What happened next was swift and difficult. The Balrog stepped forwards and Gandalf placed his staff firmly. There was a great flash of light and the bridge crumbled underneath the place where the demon stood. He to tumbled into the abyss below.

Eliahna lay there looking up at Gandalf. He faced her and the others seemingly victorious, only to be caught by the swiftness of the Balrog's whip of fire and was ripped from them into the dark abyss below.

Eliahna screamed his name. She would have fallen herself had not Boromir caught her. She struggled against his arms until he released her just outside the gate at the cold snowy foot of the mountain.

" Eliahna, he is lost! No more can be done! " He insisted, reaching out to her, though she recoiled.

It was daylight and the sun sparkled like diamonds spread upon the new snow. Boromir watched her with great pity wander idly towards the edge of the snowdrifts. She stood silent upon them, numb and cold, ignoring the snow crunching under Aragorn's boots. " Eliahna , we must leave now. If we do not, we will be over taken. "

He touched her shoulder. " Eliahna ... "

She yanked away forcefully from his embrace, but he did not let her go. He pulled her to him. She struggled, while tears flowed freely from her eyes, chilling her face, already layered in a splay of dirt. " I cannot. I cannot leave! How ? How can we leave him there?! "

She buried her head into his chest and cried out with an intensity he could not have imagined. How could they have failed him? How could she? He had gently guided her for so many years, hiding her as a dove shelters its young so carefully.

" We all loved him … and you more than any, I suspect. "

Aragorn loosened his embrace, so that he could look into her eyes. She could hardly return his gentle gaze, holding her face in his hands he continued. " He is beyond our reach now. We must leave before the Orcs over run this place and we will all be lost."

He gently brushed the tears from her eyes. " Come with us now, Eliahna, to LothLorien and let us take our rest there. We will not leave you behind. "

Gimli set himself along side her on the way to the golden city, speaking reminiscently of Gandalf. He was known as Tharkun among the dwarves. It seemed that even they had a fondness for him. Eliahna remained unspoken, scarcely acknowledging his rambles. Legolas paced himself on the other side slightly ahead of them, smiling at Gimli's musings. He cast several lingering gazes on Eliahna as if searching for some word with which to comfort her. 

They reached the borders of Lorien quickly and were met with resistance. Haldir was the tall one who guarded the wood. He met them with bow in hand among his comrades. They were all pale and white as Legolas and fair to gaze on.

Regardless of the fair lady's concern over the presence of the ring in her realm, Aragorn convinced Haldir to let them pass and seek council with Galadriel.

Once in her dreams, Eliahna envisioned a golden city, glittering among the tall trees. It weaved its way through them as if one. The light which illuminated the city, had no beginning or end neither was it clear from whence it came.

They tread the swirling pass up through the trees into a room where an illuminated staircase led to an entranceway. From the entrance way approached two figures, both pale and fair. Their locks flowed long and soft, reminding her of her first encounter with Legolas.

On the right, a man-elf, whose name was Celeborn. Beside him stood Lady Galadriel. She was said to be the most beautiful among the elves. Their robes were long and flowing, the sleeves of their garments draped downward to the hem. It seemed as though they were floating a mere inch above the ground. Their eyes were full and clear blue and a wisdom shown from them far greater than any to be found in the Shire or Imladris.

Though Galadriel spoke, it was Celeborns voice she heard within her own thoughts. Her eyes met his with a look of timidity and then swiftly fell downward. _"_ _Do not despair pure hearted one, hope is within your grasp. "_

They took a welcome haven of rest from the turmoil under the watchful eye of the lady. Legolas paced under the elegant beauty of elf song. He told the company that they were mourning the passing of Gandalf into shadow. He did not have the heart to tell them the meaning of their melodies.

Merriodoc raised his voice in a vain attempt to recite his own memorial. He spoke of the firelights Gandalf brought to Bilbo's party. When he was finished, he plopped down with a sigh of dissatisfaction.

Eliahna stood solemnly beside Legolas. She was quiet and had not spoken since their entrance into the city. She took on a strange appearance, the elven song growing in fullness around them, as though in a trance. All lifted their heads in surprise when she raised her voice among her dismal silence. She closed her eyes as her companions vanished in the elf song surrounding her and she joined her voice with theirs.

"_Where is Mithrindir the great and wise?  
Has he fallen into shadow?  
Where is it that he stood and fell ? _

_Oh graceful Valar, embrace him in peaceful realms - where the shadow will nevermore touch him. Mourn, oh great woods, and you creatures who dwell there, for the one whom you loved. He will nevermore walk the way of your path. _

_Where is the one who fell in honor?  
Where is he who filled our minds with lore?  
Has he fallen into darkness where no man can follow? _

_Oh Mithrindir, Oh Olorin, men, Dwarves and Elves will never see your face again - nor glean from your wisdom in the dawn of the morning. No longer will you walk among the green trees and tell your tales of splendor. _

_How was it that you have fallen, oh great man of the council?  
Where is he who caused your feet to stumble?  
How shall your greatness be remembered? _

_The earth and all that is in it, trees, mountains and valleys cry out and the people sigh, morning your departure from the eyes of mortal men. The Grace of the Valar bear you on wings of peace to the lands of rest. "_

Her companions spoke not a word when she finished. They sat silenced by her voice, soft and clear as that of the elves.

She left them, head dropped until she reached the side of the waterfall. Frodo found her sitting at the waters edge. Her hands folded on her lap seemingly overcome with grief.

" You have always been strong for me." He said, placing his hand on hers. " Please do not disregard me as you did in Rivendell. You are not well and have not been since we left with the fellowship. Even before Gandalf fell into the abyss. "

" I could not disregard you, Frodo. You know my love for you." She sighed sorrowfully. "I cannot even speak to my own self, much less others. My allegiance to you will remain forever my dear brother. I am weary and burdened. Do not ask me to say more ... it is too heavy of a thing. "

He nodded and then regretfully took his leave. She sat for a great length of time by the waterfall, mourning all that had befallen since leaving the shire. She only raised her eyes when sensing a presence that did not reveal itself quickly enough. She gazed out and then spoke.

" I know that you are there. What would you have from me? "

Celeborn appeared in his flowing garments so pale and fine. He said nothing but stood looking at her thoughtfully.

She bowed her head at his approach. "Though I should be reverent, I do not have the strength to be neither reverent or rebellious, Lord. "

He studied her with a steady gaze and replied. " All are burdened this day, daughter. Men, elves and dwarves alike. Now is not the hour for doubt."

He told her a story which began like this - Many years ago, there long after Elros took his leave of elven kind and became mortal, Elwing, wife of Earendil, was captured by Sauron. He held her captive high in the dark towers. There she remained his prisoner until the day that Isildur defeated Sauron by cutting the ring from his hand.

Elrond freed her from the dark towers, for he was her son, and brought her home to be embraced by her people. She did not know that as she fled, she had already conceived a child. She birthed a daughter who was raised as an elf and the daughter of Elwing- mother of Elrond.

Elissia, also known as Elinthi did not know, as no elf or man knew, that it was Sauron who had fathered her and not our blessed Earendil - father to the Eldar and Edain.

" You know then that Elessia was your mother." He noted.

His words were strange, and it pained her to hear it, yet she did not receive them without doubt. " If it be true, this tale, then how is it that I am not old ? As Arathorn lived only two years of Aragorn's life, I have no memory of eighty-five years. "

" It is true that word of Arathorn's death spread wide and far, and history recounts it to those who hear the tales but, in truth, the one slain that day was not Arathorn. Arathorn lived for many years hidden from those who sought his demise under the disguise of his death.

In these days, Sauron was without form and weak. Endlessly searching for the ring which was taken from him. Saruman claimed to know where it was. The witch kings were causing war and battles on every shoreline.

It was to be that Arathorn should be hidden until the time for him to reclaim his kingdom. No man knew he lived, not Aragorn nor Gilraen ... Arathorn's wife and mother to Aragorn.

The death of Gilraen burdened Arathorn and he mourned for many years. His heart for the throne and for his people diminished. His only pride was in Aragorn whom he loved. Aragorn did not know his lineage and was called Estel. "

"Hope?" She asked.

"Yes, hope." He continued. "Arathorn believed Aragorn would one day restore hope to Gondor and Middle Earth. He yielded his throne and never again thought to reveal himself to any man. Instead, he pressed for Estel to be told of his heritage. Aragorn learned this when he was of twenty years.

It was in the day that he spoke with lady Galadriel in Lorien that he discovered his father was yet alive. It was over 20 years after his true name was revealed to him.

In these years, Elessia met Arathorn. They wed long after Aragorn left Imladris to serve as a ranger. Elessia fell sick and near early death. When she recovered, she was weak for some time. Yet she did recover well enough to conceive.

About this time, Arathorn, whose heart was lighter for the love of Elessia, ventured out of Lorien to roam and see the land on occasion. Saruman, whose allegiance was not to be trusted even then, learned that a man of the likeness of Arathorn was seen wandering the wood. It is well thought to this day that it was by the hand of Saruman that Arathorn died. None can tell. He was found with the life already drained from him.

Elessia was pained with grief and no one could comfort her. She lived only to birth her child and then she was gone. "

" She saw your face only once."

Eliahna rose from the waterfall. She stood as if she did not know what was said. Looking up at Celeborn her eyes met his and she could look no further, dropping them quickly, shamed through no fault of his. She spake through slow staggered breaths. "If my mother be the daughter of Sauron and not Earendil. Then I ..."

_Long have I desired you to step out of the darkness into the light. _Lord Elrond's words ran fresh through her mind. He spake gently to her, never scolding for her ill respect and neither had Gandalf though she treated him with malcontent. She had grown bitter from his silence. In truth he was protecting her. Her own words pierced her accusingly.

She had used her birthright to yield them to her will when it was her birthright that threatened them. Her birthright would strip Middle Earth barren in the frays of it's fallen if not destroyed.

She regretted her stupidity, her own arrogance.Celeborn stepped towards her, but she drew back. "I have done a great wrong in my own foolishness and it will be my friends who will suffer for it! Celeborn, what have I done ? "

" Nay, my daughter, " He opposed. "It is the will of the Valar that has brought you here. You should not question it. "

She looked at him with pleading eyes. "What then shall I do? For my burden, which I thought could not be made any heavier, is now thrice times so. "

She faced him with such regretfulness. "I am sorry. I have acted wrongly. I have dishonored you and the house of Elrond. I have dishonored Gandalf. "

" You must take strength. " He answered. " Be of courage and take comfort in your company. Your path is now before you. "

When she looked again, he was gone.

As it was, since the day when Saruman tried to bury them on the mountain in Hollin, Boromir and Eliahna sat near the stream under the watchful eye of the lady and talked while the others slept.

" In Rivendell, you said you were not elven. How is it that you sing elvish songs? "

" I sing many songs My Lord. " She answered. " I have known them since childhood. Songs of dwarves and elves, songs of men and of the Shire. "

Though she said nothing, her voice was strained and distant. He chose not to press her further, impressed with the heaviness of her mourning and instead comforted her with gentle words. " Though it would seem a great loss to you, lady. Mithrindir is no longer tormented by the darkness foreboding on this land. He is at rest now and would that you remember him as he was before the shadow overtook us. "

She leaned on his shoulder. He slipped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. She sighed heavily, her eyes tired with exhaustion.

" Take rest. Sleep. For you are safe here. " Boromir assured.


	4. Reborn

**Chapter 4: _Reborn_**

Gandalf was no more … Or so she believed. Her mourning had nearly overtaken her at the foot of the mountain and had only grown with the passing of Boromir and the capture of Merry and Pippin at the hands of the Uruk-Hai, the half-bred orc and goblin.

Holding a steady gaze upwards, to the white wizard mounted high upon the great Shadowfax, she found hope renewed. As fresh as the white and palest green blossoms of the Niphredil when it first came up glimmering as if stars from the Earth rising to greet Luthien at her birth. Gazing upon her with gentle eyes, he dismounted as though he were one of the Valor themselves. "Gandalf? Yes, that is what they used to call me. "

"Gandalf!" She cried, throwing herself into his arms. "I am sorry. Sorry for all I have said. I spoke dishonorably. Forgive me. "  
"There …" He said smiling warmly. "That was Gandalf the Grey, I am Gandalf the White. The past has faded and is gone. This is a new day. "

"How is it that you stand here?" She asked. "We watched you fall into the abyss."

"I was fallen and now am reborn." He told her. "There is much for me to do yet before I pass through the undying lands. Come, and we will talk of all that has happened. You will tell me of LothLorien and of your adventures. I am sorry I could not be with you. "

Faramir watched their reunion with much interest. He had come to trust the word of Mithrandir often over his own father. This was but one of many conflicts between he and Lord Denathor, Steward of Gondor. Gandalf was a wizard and wizards were fickle and unstable, according to the steward. Faramir, however, saw the wanderer as one bestowed upon with great wisdom and he sought his counsel often as able.

And so it was, after their reunion Pippin blurted unreservedly in true Took fashion. "Is it time for supper? "

Eliahna turned, staring down at him wide eyed. "Pippin! "

Then they laughed and Faramir called for a feast in one of the great halls. Eliahna was taken with the depth of this room and the long marble table, which sat within it. There was nothing like it in the all the Shire. Faramir joined them, placing himself at the head - farthest from the door. Eliahna sat on one side of him and Gandalf on the other, Pippin next to Gandalf. Goblets of silver were set before them as well as plates of meat and bread along with fruit.

Pippin readily took his fill while Eliahna and Gandalf picked through modestly. Faramir ate little, observing the three. Eliahna spake of how they left the cold mountains, where Gandalf faced the Balrog on the bridge of Khazad-dûm, for LothLorien where they met Celeborn and the fair lady of the wood. She laughed recalling how Gimli had fallen in love with Galadriel and asked only for a lock of her hair - which she gave.

Faramir noted her laugh. It was pure and clear. He had not seen her laugh since first they met. It was on the day that he was with his men in Ithilian, there to ambush the Southrons - the Men of Harad. It was a battle he wished he could forget. War between men was not one that he fancied. He oft thought of what manner of man this was who lay slain at his feet. Was there a woman or child waiting for his return? Did he fight out of a thirst for blood or did he join the ranks unwillingly, loathing war and death as much as he? Nonetheless, aside from his own misgivings, he knew that war was an evil not easily avoided. _Impossible in this age_.

It was a swift fight. His men waited for the Southrons in Ithilian under the trees and hidden within the underbrush. When they set their trap and then sprung it, the Southrons fled for the road with the gallant men of Gondor after them yelling "_Gondor, Gondor!_" Their green-feathered arrows sailed through the air and the clashing of swords like the sound of many blacksmiths smithying together all at once.

His men found the two Halflings up on the hill and captured them. He blindfolded them and had them sent to Henneth Annun, and then he continued investigating alone. He followed their tracks until he had discovered the place where the Halflings slept the previous night. The embers were still warm from the smoldering fire.

On the ground, he eyed four sets of footprints. Two pair were of Halfling stature. One pair was unrecognizable. The foot of some creature that was neither man, elf, halfling nor dwarf. It was too small to be Uruk-Hai, orc or goblin. The last were fresh and led back towards the hill where they crossed the Halflings path. It was a human print, but small for a man.

He reached the top of the hill and there a cloaked figure stood overlooking the place where Faramir and his men fought the Southrons. He approached stealthily hoping to overbalance him, but the man swiftly turned and drew a curved blade. Faramir drew his own just as speedily and they fought. The clashing of swords, steel against steel, echoed throughout the valley.

This man was small, _a boy perhaps_, but fierce. There was something familiar in his movement, but Faramir could not place it. He turned and raised his sword upwards intending on meeting his opponents, but then stumbled. The man - or boy - was not slow to act on Faramirs faltering but leaned in and pressed hard against his sword. This action took Faramir by surprise, finding that he could not grasp it well enough to prevent it slipping from his hand. Much to his chagrin, he found himself with the pointed end of a blade under his chin.

Faramir's eyes did not stray, however. He set them upon the man's own and found eyes like two emerald green stones gazing in return. Eye's he was certain he had looked into before. He drew a breath and then spoke calmly. "You may strike if you wish, but it will not save your friends whom I have already captured. What will you do then? Rescue them? "

"You alone against all the army of Gondor?" Faramir had not predicted the response following. The man dropped his head and then quickly stepped back and released the blade at Faramirs feet.

Now as it was, this was not the first time Faramir had stumbled so carelessly while fighting. _Though it had not been through enemies hands_. Boromir and he often fought with weapons given to them by their father. When Boromir had tired of the sport, he would cause him to falter and then press his sword from his hand, just as this stranger did. The movement was so abrupt that he never learned to anticipate it. He had seen no man duplicate it _save Boromir_.

Two of Faramir's men approached and then quickly ran to his aide, but he held a hand in the air. He studied the man and then instructed them to bind his hands and blindfold him. Therefore, they did as Faramir instructed and bound him, as they had the Halflings. Then the four of them made their way to Henneth Annun.

Damrod, companion to Mablung, walked as one of the two who had come to Faramirs aide. Both he and Mablung were said to be rangers of Ithilian. They were among those who crossed the Anduin in secret to worry the Orcs and Goblins, others as well, and became soldiers of Gondor, approved by Denathor himself.

Damrod was leery of the strangers and pressed Faramir to put them to death. Surely, they were orc spies sent by Saruman to uncover the weaknesses of Gondor and to determine how it was he would at last defeat the white city.

"All the reason to keep them alive. " Faramir responded. "For if they are spies then they will tell us what we want to know. " He then turned to Damrod and reminded him. "But we are not like them. We do not kill for the sake of killing, do we? "

Faramir then turned and entered the place where they held the Halflings. He had doubt still, thus, when he approached them, this is what he said. "My men tell me you are orc spies. "

This they denied and claimed their names were Frodo Baggins and Sam Wise Gamgee - Frodo's servant - hobbits from the Shire or Halflings as his people would know them. He questioned them intently and especially on the matter of Boromir his brother, of whom they said was in their company shortly past.

They were surprised at the news of the death of Boromir and claimed they did not know of it. They had parted company after entering through Argonath into Parth Galen. When Sam and Frodo departed for the eastern Emyn Muil, all of their friends were well. _This is what they told Faramir_.

When asked about their two friends, the gangly creature seen skulking in the shadows, and the cloaked man, they denied knowing anything.

Faramir left them, and went to the cave where he had instructed his men to take their third prisoner - the man that he had fought in the wood. The man sat gracefully and well poised, though bound still and blindfolded, among the soft, misty waterfall behind him. Faramir studied him for some time without speaking. This did not seem to be an ordinary man. His weapon was like that of the elves. For they carried swords with curved blades engraved with elven blessings - as this one was.

"Who are you? "Faramir eventually questioned. "And from where have you come?"

The man did not speak immediately but sat in silence. It was then that Damrod, who was there with them, grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him violently until a mane of long, red hair slid free from under the hood. Damrod raised his hand to strike, but Faramir stopped him. He ordered him instead to remove the blindfold. Once unpinned, the hood slid loose from its binding and the long red hair fell in locks soft as silk. The skin was smooth and pale, lips full and curved. There before Faramir sat not a man or boy as he had thought, but a maid, beautiful and fair.He caught her eyes briefly, for when the blindfold fell, she quickly glanced downward as if fearing to look at him directly.

"Faramir disarmed by a woman." He taunted mildly. "You have some skill with a blade, how is it that you have come by such talents?"

She flashed a quick green-eyed glance. "Even a beaten dog knows to defend itself, my Lord. Regardless, had I known it was Captain of Gondor I fought, I would not have raised my sword at all."

"You are clever too! Have you the foresight of the elves?"

"You are the one giving orders, it is not a far stretch to assume."

"Who are you?" His sternness visibly startled her, thus she quickly dropped her eyes and answered meekly. "Forgive me, My Lord. I did not intend to anger you. "

"Speak then."

"My name is Eliahna. My home is far from here, where the people know only the joy of growing fields of crops and things of beauty. I am seeking my friends who are hobbits; you may call them Halflings as the term Hobbit is not well known in these parts. I believe they were the friends of whom you spoke. "

He did not respond, but waited to see what more she would say.

"Please, sir, are they well?" She pleaded, "I must know."

She looked up at him searching for a response, but found none. "They are no danger to you, nor am I. We fear the same foe. "

"Tell me, then, why two hobbits, as you call them, and a woman, would be wandering the land of Ithilian idly? What business have you that called you here? "

"I am not at liberty to tell you what you want to know. Frodo, as I am certain he has at least told you his name, is the one whom I yield to in that matter. I fear I cannot say more. "

He grew impatient, but did not take her to be dangerous. She saw his discontentment with her and continued. "I know how it must seem. I cannot prove that what I say is true. I see, however, that you are keen and not easily tricked. I am at your mercy. Though I would desire to yield to you, I must remain true to my company. "

Faramir motioned to Damrod. He instructed him to unbind her hands and bring her food. He did as Faramir told him. Later, speaking with Faramir alone, he insisted that this was some form of deceit. Saruman had apprentices scattered abroad - this could be one of them.

"Even so," Faramir said, "We are not savages as the slaves of Saruman. We are domestic men who are merciful. "

Sitting in the mighty hall, Faramir sipped ale among the three, Gandalf, Pippin and Eliahna and thought on that day. _The day a woman disarmed him._ He caught another glimpse of her green eyes. She smiled briefly at him as once again her glance quickly dropped to her folded hands.

Gandalf spake of how he had fallen down into the fiery depths with the demon Balrog and fought it until it fell dead, tumbling off the mountain. There on top of the cold mountain, he breathed his last breath and waited for death, only to be revived and then delivered on Eagles wings back to Middle Earth.

_This tale of the rebirth of the white wizard is spoken of even in this age. _

Eliahna listened but catching a glimpse of Faramirs gaze, her thoughts strayed to Henneth Annun. To the day she met Faramir after hearing stories of him from Boromir. For Boromir had spoken of his younger brother often and very fondly. Faramir was just as he said. Thus, under his captivity she knew not to fear per se, for he was not a savage man, prone to violence.

She had taken small bites of the food that Damrod brought. He stood over and watched her a while. She feared what he may be in his thoughts thus she was greatly relieved when he was called away and left her there alone. She was thinking of her friends of whom she had left behind while following Frodo on towards the Emyn Muil. _There is where Boromir fell_. They set his body in a boat with his sword and wrapped around him the grey cloak held at the neck by the silver leaf of LothLorien.

She had deserted them under such fell circumstance, though Aragorn and she spake before she left. Her thoughts were burdened by this when she heard something floating in from the dusky night air.

She raised her head.

Whispers continued until she rose and made her way near them and then saw figures moving about. There in the moonlight, the green men of Gondor were passing by, Faramir at the head. One of them pushed along a small figure - one much the stature of a hobbit. She stepped out and started to follow. Damrod caught her by the wrist and snarled under his breath. "Sneaking away are you?"

Faramir turned sharply, ordering Damrod to release her. She then turned at the glimpse of a childlike figure staring up at her with a shiny-eyed gaze. "Oh Frodo!" She exclaimed forgetting all who were around.

She dipped down to him and they threw their arms around each other with no regards to their observers. Then she drew back, taking in his face and eyes and flicked a dark curl from his brow. He looked so very worse for the wear but she caught a momentary glimmer of the Frodo from the Shire all the same.

Faramir interrupted their embrace by insisting they continue on their way, but did not deny her accompanying them.

Though many questions occupied their thoughts, neither of them risked speaking. The knowing looks they exchanged told them both more than any words. Faramir led them up a steep hill overlooking a pool of water. He motioned them come near. "This is the forbidden pool. To enter it bears the penalty of death. "

He gestured downward and there by the waters edge was a grey creature, just smaller than a hobbit thrashing about headfirst in the water. It greedily returned to the surface grasping a fish while singing a foul song. The voice was raspy and vile to the ear, Eliahna did not like it.

The look in Frodo's eyes told her that he pitied this creature and wished no harm to him. Faramir pointed off to the right and then the left revealing the positions of poised archers. "They await my command" He told them "Shall I shoot?"

Eliahna studied Frodo and saw what was in his thoughts. He was in some manner bound with this creature and would not that any harm come to him. This is when she noted some difference in his countenance. Frodo spoke up with conviction and begged Faramir to allow him to go down and speak to it. Faramir nodded in agreement. Eliahna wished to retreat as well and followed but Faramir called her back. "Frodo only may go. You will remain here."

She nodded regretfully, while studying the scene far above the forbidden pool. Frodo approached warily. "Gollum, It's master. We must go now, come"

Gollum responded guardedly and crept forwards. Several men rapidly flew out from the trees and snatched him up, binding him while he wailed and flung his arms and legs against them. Faramir watched for only a moment, then his attention turned to Eliahna who observed with a look of great distress.

"You think ill of me now?" He asked.

She looked at him so pitifully, her voice marked with sadness such as he had never heard. "It is not for me to say ... should he live or die? Gollum is of an evil nature. If it were my will, I would that he were already dead. I fear that he has some great misfortune to bring upon my friends, and you may very well have worsened an already doomed plot. Yet, if you were to kill him now, you would be no better for it. "

She spake so earnestly that he could do nothing but admire her. How she stood with eyes low and face saddened as a flower with no sun to warm it. He took her to the cave where Frodo and Sam rested. Then left to interrogate Gollum hoping to could get from him the secrets he could not from Eliahna and her halfling companions.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sam was particularly relieved when he set his eyes on Eliahna there in the cool, stony haven. Though there had not been time to sort through many details, she was certain she could guess the better part of his elation. **

_**She had seen it in his eyes. **_

**The ring had taken its toll not on Frodo only, but of Sam also. Parting from the fellowship left him isolated, thus being the sole voice of reason whenever Frodo faltered in his own judgment. **

**Between the growing power of the ring as they drew closer to Mordor and whatever whispers Gollum might have spoken into Frodo's ears to bend his mind against wisdom, Samwise had found himself painfully lonely and many times disheartened. **

**After exchanging both laughter and tears among their lengthy embrace, they sat down together, Eliahna and the shirelings, almost as they would have had they been in Hobbitown, in the Shire … perhaps sipping a cold, frothy ale swapping stories. Oh how they missed the stories now in this most unforgiving land. **

**"I don't mean to be ... Well." Sam piped up. "Seein as we left you at ..." **

**"Porth Galen" Frodo reminded.**

**"Aye, Porth Galen. How is it you came by this way and not followed Strider … I mean Aragorn? Unless the others meant to follow as well? "**

**She had not succeeded in keeping Porth Galen from her thoughts, err she parted from Aragorn and the others. For this is where Boromir, proud and brave captain of Gondor, had fallen before her eyes at the hands of the brutish henchmen of Isengard. **

**She sighed at his remembrance, having determined she would not mention it to them in this grave hour. And so, she redirected her thoughts towards Sam's initial query, explaining that she took the third boat out across the falls of Rauros and tracked them through Emyn Muil, passing the Dead Marshes. **

**She had nearly fallen there, in the putrid stench of the Marshes. It was there she saw the lights, flitting about under the surface, and recalled hearing tales of the dead that had fallen in its fetid oasis. One would be drawn into the stagnant water with them if gazing too long. Thus, she cast her eyes far into the barren stretch of land before her, and managed to work her way through.**

**When she passed the ruin lands to Morannon, she came to the Black Gate. She first thought the two of them had entered it but then discovered pieces of Lembas sprinkled on the ground next to two sets of hobbit prints. **

**She lost the trail in the Mountains of Shadow and feared she would not find it again until she heard strange sounds resembling that of birdcalls. It was almost a bird, but not entirely. It called out a shrill alert and another answered back. **

**Following the sounds to a shaded grove of trees, she happened upon an even stranger thing. There were men, dark and tall marching and with them were beasts of noble stature. Taller than the heighth of three men together. Long noses had they that swept across the ground as massive tree branches in a heavy wind. Horns that resembled ivory on either side of their mouths. **

**"Aye, the Oliphaunts!" Sam said gleefully. **

**"I had suspected that's what they were, yes." She continued. **

**A flurry of arrows, swift in the air, sent her to take cover in the brush nearby. Her heart raced while observing a cluster of green-cloaked men bringing down the dark ones through arrow and sword. They were graceful men, these green ones. Quivers of soft green-feathered arrows lay across their backs. Their bows were nearly as tall as they. She heard them yelling, but their words were strange to her ears. _Though familiar. _She thought perhaps she had heard such between Boromir and Aragorn briefly. **

**She watched with great interest, yet her intent was to find her way past them and through to the other side where there was a hill. She had seen smoke there and thought she could smell the faint scent of conies over the fire lingering in the air. **

**She discovered Frodo and Sam's camp, the fire still warm where he cooked their meal. Sam interrupted long enough to describe to her how Gollum had brought raw conies to Frodo and expected him to eat them. His face wrenched in disgust at the thought of it even now. **

She smiled and then continued. **There was a third set of footprints near the camp. She had noticed them occasionally while tracking. She had hoped not, but wondered if it could be the creature Smeagol, of whom Gandalf had once spoken. **

**Following the tracks up the hill, she came to the top and was peering over the road where the dark men were attacked, when she sensed someone behind her. She drew her sword while wrenching herself around and was met by sword as well. **

**She fought the man for several minutes. She imagined he would stumble, and he did. Whether by a faltering of his own, or by her will, she did not know. He faltered and when he did, she pressed his sword from his grasp. **

**"You beat Captain Faramir in a fight?" Sam exclaimed. "Beggin your pardon Eliahna, but I don't find that easy to believe." **

**"Don't worry Sam," She said," I was surprised as well. Who really knows what you can do when you need to. "**

**She was no swordsman although she had learned something of the sport as a child. Aragorn had instructed her to allow her feelings to guide her as well as Galadriel when blessing her with the gift of an elven blade inscribed with blessings. **

**In truth, it was not the training of either which lent victory over Faramir, but from the instructions of Boromir who knew that she was no swordsman. He had, however, observed a certain potential and relented in teaching her how to, at the least, set her opponent off balance and then disarm him before he could regain it again. **

**It was something of an irony that she used this cunningness to disarm his own brother. She paused shortly and then spake thoughtfully. **

**"I did not know it was a man from Gondor much less the Captain of its troops. Had I known, I would not have fought at all." **

**"I never intended either of you to follow." Frodo's bleak tone turned both their heads. "It was my path … alone. And the fair lady said that to be a ring bearer was to be alone." **

**Eliahna leaned forwards and smiled. "I was surprised you thought you could leave me behind. How long have I called you brothers? I vowed to go with you, from the Shire, to wherever this burden led. "**

**"You are indeed family " Frodo agreed. "The best." **

**She studied him, "...but?"**

**"It's not you" He said. "It's what Faramir has told us. Is it true? Boromir is dead?" **

**She could not hide it from them any longer; for her mournful expression told them it was true … Boromir was no longer among them. She admitted grimly. "I did not want to bear this news, but it must be." **

**The light fading in her deep green eyes, she told them as much as she was able to bear herself. "When Pippen and Merry helped you escape, Frodo, they were captured by the Uruk-Hai. Saruman knows that a halfling has the ring, just as the riddle says. "**

"**Boromir fought for them, but there were too many and he was struck down by arrows. I tried to reach the archer, but I was struck and when I awoke, Boromir was nearly gone. "**

**"Pip and Merry? Captured?? " Frodo and Sam cried together.**

**"Not so loudly." She whispered. "I only tell you because it is right to do so. What did you tell Faramir? And what did he tell you? " **

**Faramir had stood with them, Frodo and Sam, staring off as if dreaming and told them he saw the boat on which bore his brother down the waters of Anduin. That the horn of Boromir came to him cloven in two and he knew in his heart his brother was dead. He had heard the horn on the same day they fought the Uruk-Hai in Porth Galen. **

**Eliahna nodded and then enquired further. "I would guess that you spoke not of your exchange with Boromir before you parted company?" **

**"I did not." He confirmed. **

**"That is good. It pained me to see it. No matter of what opinion you may have of him, Boromir fought bravely and is deserving of a noble honor. "**

**They were all startled by Faramirs abrupt entrance. He bolted forwards, drawn sword in hand and laid it at Frodo's chest much as if Eliahna had laid her own under Faramirs chin. "Don't stop on my account ... please continue. Tell me of Boromir. "**

**"So ... this is the answer to all the riddles? " He said, catching glimpse of the glimmering chain around Frodo's neck, and the ring that it carried. " Here in the wild I have you, two Halflings and a host of men at my command and the ring of power within my grasp. "**

"**A_ chance for Captain Faramir to show his quality_."**

**The words from his lips rang in her head. Eliahna had heard them before. These were the words spoken to him by his father, before Boromir, when the call was made by Lord Elrond for a representative from Gondor to ride to Rivendell. Faramir desired to go in Boromirs stead, _for Boromir was not keen to answer this request_. **

**Lord Denathor mocked his youngest son saying. "A_ chance for Faramir to show his quality? _" **

**Eliahna lifted her head, and strode forwards, but failed to place herself between Faramir and Frodo. She could only watch Faramir helplessly. And then she raised a hand, gently placing it over the blade, fearing nothing for herself. **

**His eyes met hers and for some moments, neither of them could look away. There was something familiar within those green pools. He sensed it when they fought. The way she moved and carried herself seemed that of one he already knew. **

**She sensed something strange and quickly turned her face to Frodo. His expression had taken on something of a trance, hardly recognizable as he pushed the tip of the sword upwards, bolted and then cowered in the shadow. **

**She sharply turned, grasping her sleeve in her hand, and called his name. She touched him, tears falling freely down her cheeks and he quickly withdrew from her, but yielded after she put her arms around him and spake softly. **

**Sam stood up, square legged with feet planted on the earth and prattled on scornfully. "You want to know where were goin? To Mordor. That's where were goin! To the lake of fire! He's goin to destroy the ring! Please … Can you do nothin to help him? "**

"**It's such a burden!"**

**Eliahna admonished him for speaking in such a manner though it already late. Faramir looked upon her and saw eyes glistening with tears. He then turned back to the unyielding Sam. "The ring will go to Gondor" **

**He paused for a moment, looking towards Eliahna and Frodo. She had cradled the halfling in her arms as he trembled there. She whispered words that sounded Elvish. **

**One of Faramirs men called to him and he answered then left them alone. His visit had left a certain air of dismay lingering about, Eliahna sensed it. She stroked Frodo's hair, and then comforted them with song she had learned from many years ago. **

**"Still round the corner there may wait.**

**A new road or secret gate**

**And though I oft have passed them by**

**A day will come at last when I**

**Shall take the hidden paths that run**

**West of the moon and east of the sun. **

**A! Elbereth Gilthoneil! **

**Silivren penna miriel**

**O menel aglar elenath**

**Gilthniel, A Elbereth**

**We still remember, we who dwell**

**In this far land beneath the trees**

**The starlight on the Western Seas. "**

**Frodo lay down on the cool earth and she covered him with the elven cloak of LothLorien. Sam had grown weary as well, and he leaned back against the wall, drifting off into slumber. **

**She watched them lie peacefully as children drifting off to some soft song in the night. She touched a lock of Frodo's hair, and thought of the Shire, when she sang to Frodo often. She heard some of them from Gandalf and some from the man in the wood. He sang songs in a strange but beautiful language. And his voice was sweet as the morning dew. **

**Sam stirred as Eliahna draped herself in her cloak. **

**"Where are you off to?" Sam said sleepily. **

**"Never you worry Samwise Gamgee. I won't go far. I cannot go far with the men of Gondor guarding us. "**

**She thought to let him sleep but found a knowing within her that pressed her to speak, now that it was only she had Sam. She knelt beside him as he lay drowsily against the stone wall. "Sam, if for some reason..." **

**"If for some reason what?" He asked sitting up straight. **

**"Gollum, you know, is ill-fated. He is not to be trusted." **

**"Aye, I've kept my eye on him since we came by him. It's Mr. Frodo who won't listen to reason. He insists he be kept round. "**

**She held her hand up and whispered, "Quietly now Sam. Let Frodo rest. I agree, Gollum is a nasty creature. Evil as he is, he is clever. He will find a way to divide you so that Frodo will be alone. He will never get his way if Frodo has friends around him protecting him. Sam ..."**

**She placed her hand on him firmly. "You must stay strong and not let him get the better of you." **

**Disturbed by her words, his eyes narrowed. "Why are sayin this?"**

**"It's alright Sam. Sleep now. I know you have not rested for some time. Do not fret, I will return. "**

**It was later that Sam would remember her words. He could not have guessed that Frodo would soon send him away after such loyalty and devotion. It was a pain he hardly could bear if not for the words he remembered that Eliahna spake. **

**"Gandalf said 'Don't you leave him Sam Wise Gamgee" He spoke to himself, " And I don't mean too Mr. Frodo I don't mean too."**

**She stood up. Sam had already sunk back into his rest. She slid the hood over her head and made her way out of the entrance into the night. It was nasty weather, with fierce lightening and hard falling rain. **

**She had only gotten a few farthings when a man, strong, placed his arm around her neck and waist. She recognized the voice of Damrod. His breath was hot against her neck. "Where are you running to? Will you go to Saruman and give away our secrets? You are a crafty one aren't you? Slippery too! "**

**She responded in slow staggered breaths. "I only wished to see your captain, Lord. I would not leave my friends behind. "**

**"Please!" She begged amidst the claps of thunder, "Please take me to him!" **

**"You won't be running." He announced turning her around. "You won't be bothering the captain either. As for your friends ... you need not worry for them." **

**She was gazing into eyes that were as dark as two black hallows in his face, full of darkness now, unhidden. She knew then that he was not just rash in his devotion to Gondor. He had evil in his mind and it frightened her. This man was no friend of Gondor ... nor of Faramir.**

**"You intend to kill me then?" She said. "I will not die easily. Nor quietly, as you would have me do. I have guessed your secret and you will not silence me quickly enough!" **

**Angered by her boldness, he raised a rigid hand and struck her hard against the cheek. She released a gasp of pain, and then wrenched her head **up, determined to remain firm. "Neither **Mordor nor Isengard will prevail. "**

**His face was now so twisted and mangled until it was unrecognizable. This was not even a shadow of the man he had presented to Faramir as a comrade and fellow hater of the men of Harad. Nay, this figure before her looked as though a demon from the hidden crevices of Moria. **

**Faramir came running, hearing some skirmish. He observed **

**Damrod struggling with some cloaked figure and ran - hand to his sword - to Damrods defense, thinking this was some plot of Saruman. **

**A closer look revealed not a fight, but Damrod beating a cloaked figure drenched in rain and mud. The figure was all but on the ground with arms in the air attempting to hold back the onset of his attacker. **

**"Enough now!" Faramir demanded grabbing Damrod by the shoulder and wedging between them. "It's enough I said!"**

**Damrod pulled back and when he did, Faramir saw that it was Eliahna standing there. His eyes grew wide and he turned to Damrod. Nevertheless, Damrod spoke earnestly, reflecting humble loyalty in his voice. **

**"She attempted escape, Captain. She would have given away all the secrets of our camp and how many of us there are. Our weapons and all that she has learned whilst here. You did not expect me to let her go freely … did you?" **

**"Go and wait at the entrance." Faramir responded. Then to Eliahna, he spake this way, while taking her arm. "Come with me. It is harsh here in the open. You will be ill. "**

**Damrod said nothing but exchanged glances with her as they passed. **

**Once in his quarters, Faramir sat her down. "Are you harmed?"**

**"No. " **

**His grey-eyed gaze was soft towards her. "I do not believe Damrod. You said nothing though. Why? "**

**He gently pulled back the clingy hood of her cloak, exposing the bruise on her cheek. She winced, withdrawing from his touch. **

**"I'm sorry." He said. "What was the cause of all of this?" **

**"I only left the waterfall hoping to speak with you. I asked him to take me to you. He would not. "**

**He studied her form, shivering in the dampness under her drenched clothing, and saw in her eyes that she spake the truth. "You said your men told you we were orc spies. Was it was Damrod who spake it? "**

**He neither denied nor acknowledged, but instead directed her by the fire. She left her cloak by the place where she had sat, and he brought her a dry cover. He caught the blood on her sleeve when she reached for it. "You are not well. Where are you injured?" **

**Her hand was resting on Faramir's blade when Frodo ran. The steel passed through her skin so quickly she did not realize she was injured until she reached for Frodo and saw the blood. She had quickly placed a ball of her sleeve into her palm and as soon as Frodo and Sam slept, she washed the wound in the water. **

**She opened her palm reluctantly. The cut was deep and somewhat red. He saw it and was moved with compassion, understanding that the injury was from his own blade. He dressed it, wondering what manner of woman was this who would follow her friends out into the wastelands alone and fight even when she could not win. **

**"You may rest here." He said. "The night is unfriendly and it is better you not return to it."**

**He left her to confront Damrod. He was gone for sometime and she did not hear what transpired. Only that Faramir seemed distracted when he returned. **

**"Damrod was the traitor." He confirmed. "And now that we seem to have found some trust between us. Perhaps you would be more willing to talk with me. Perhaps that is why you ventured out tonight? "**

**Her face was pained as she spoke. "There was once folk like the hobbits. Gandalf told me of them long ago. It was one day two of them were on the water. They were fishing as they were good fishermen. "**

**"Deagol fell into the water and when he crawled onto the shore, he held a ring. Smeagol wanted it. He begged for it and when Deagol, who was his brother or cousin, of which I do not know, refused him, Smeagol killed him. He took the ring and hid in dark places. It tortured him and changed him. He no longer saw the light of the day but remained in darkness. He is now the creature you captured at the Forbidden Pool … Gollum. "**

**"Isildur was to cast the ring into the fire at Mordor. Instead, he kept it for his own, and it brought his death. Fir this reason it has always been called is why it is Isildur's Bane. **

"**The wraith were once men as you. Now they walk in shadow with no peace or comfort always hearing the ring call and always wanting it. They will never be at rest. Many years have they walked in shadow never to rest. And so it will be for any who would seek it for their own."**

**He was silent again for a while then spoke. "Is this what you came to speak to me of? To tell me stories?" **

**He stood now, to draw water. She stood also, her hair falling limply among her shoulders, the hem of her garments dirty and mud caked.**

**She pleaded with him meekly. "My Lord, I have no pride nor shame in me ... none that would keep me from sacrificing my own well being for the ones I love or yet for a cause of great matter." **

**"I beg you." She all but whispered. **

"**See? I have nothing of value. Nothing. But what I have I gladly lay down. You are not a rash man, nor one without compassion. Yet I dare say one filled with wisdom and mercy. Let them go, and I will return with you to Gondor. I will go and not resist. I will tell all that I know. Please. "**

**He saw this woman before him and pitied her for she did look small and weak under the harsh circumstances to which she had fallen. However, he had his duty and the call to serve his father's wishes before him, thus he offered her some water then answered.**

**"I cannot give you what you ask. I must do the will of Gondor. You will return with me there, as will your friends, and the ring of power. "**


	6. Chapter 6

It was not yet dawn. The storm had quelled sometime in the night, leaving behind a raw dampness seeping into the waning firelight. Faramir awoke with a chill, shook himself and then stood intending to stoke the fire. His eyes fell towards Eliahna, sleeping upon a blanket not far from it, and he sighed.

The bruise on her cheek had turned to a dark blue. His thoughts fell to the scene he had come upon earlier, when he found Damrod beating her. She had not raised a hand against her attacker, but only shielded herself with her arms. She had not even spoken in her own defense when Damrod accused her, until Faramir questioned her directly.

Damrod called her a demon sent to infiltrate the camp. Faramir noted the darkness in his eyes. This was not the same Damrod who came to him some time ago seeking to ally with Gondor against Sauron and Isengard. The man before him now was merciless and hardened.

Faramir stepped forwards, and when he did, Damrod took offense and leapt at him. Faramirs response was swift. He wielded his own knife and Damrod fell dead upon it.

He thought on this while gazing on her, and then saw that she was shivering under the chill in the air. There was once another with such green eyes and red hair soft as hers. It was a memory from long ago, when he was a mere boy. But one that he had kept regardless.

He took his own blanket, and then went to cover over with it. He had drawn it over her shoulders when she stirred, with eyes half-opened and whispered. "Boromir?"

Then she smiled. She took Faramirs hand and drew it to her cheek.

"Do not leave."

He lowered himself to one knee, his hand close to her cheek and wondered who this woman was, and what was Boromir to her that she would call him in her sleep?

_What could she have been to Boromir?_

She awoke to the morning birdsong, in the early sunrise. Not one, but two blankets had kept her warm under the bitter chill. Faramir must have covered her with the second while she slept. She arose, somewhat sore, from the hard earth, and stretched her limbs.

"I came to rouse you, but I see you have already awoken. " Faramir spoke in a surprised tone. "We must be gone soon."

She raised her head, while gathering the blankets and nodded at his entrance. "I understand. Where are Frodo and Sam? "

"They wait for you. We must make our way to Osgiliath and then we will go to Minas Tirith. " He took the blankets from her while saying nothing of her talking in her sleep or her mention of Boromir.

She nodded once more, rather unattached, whilst a strange look shadowed her face. "Were we the only ones here? Was there none other?"

He tilted his head. "Did you see ... someone else? Were you expecting someone else? "

It was Boromir of whom she spake. She was certain she had spoken with him in the night, though she knew in her heart that he was dead. It was not as with Gandalf who fell and was not seen again. Nay, she, along with Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli, placed Boromir's lifeless body within the elven boat, lay his sword across his chest and the weapons of his enemy at his feet, and sent him across the Falls and into Anduin.

In Parth Galen, Aragorn set his eyes on Eliahna, knowing what was in her mind and knew that he could not refuse her. He alone knew that there was no Dwarf, Elf, man nor Orc who could impede her intent. He bid her walk a way with him, alone and she agreed. They stood by the shore and he spoke to her this way.

_"Though my heart fears, I cannot deny you. Yet, know ye this, as I looked into your infant eyes so green and clear, I promised to be faithful as your brother whether it known or be secret. I held you, kissed your babes brow and I bade my farewell to you then, as Gandalf prepared to hide you, knowing that I would someday bid greeting and welcome you home once more. "_

"_I say this because I have some understanding of what might be in your heart. I have long felt the burden of a past that was not mine to bear. Take courage in that we are bound, you and I, and though I am a stranger to you, you are a dear one to me. I will bid farewell again, but know ye this, I will once again greet you when this darkness has passed and the light shines upon us. You will know me and I you and we will be siblings bound by greatness that few share. "_

Of all the speaking she had done, Eliahna found herself with no words.

She closed her eyes when he laid his hands gently on her face and said an Elven blessing. Then he embraced her so, that she suddenly felt shameful and so she spake to him this way. _"Forgive me, my brother, of my bitterness and my arrogant misjudgment of you. I was ignorant and hardened by my own anger. "_

In saying this, she spake of when Aragorn took Frodo in Bree at the Prancing pony and she thought Aragorn meant some evil against him. She treated Aragorn ill for she thought he meant some harm of what she could not tell.

Aragorn stroked her hair and said there was nothing to forgive.

She parted company with them there, Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas. But not without a fierce protest by Gimli. Aragorn held his hand up to silence him and then the three of them stood, watching her board the elven boat that would bear her across the river to the wilderness. From there, she would track Frodo and Sam to Mordor.

She did not turn back to look, but knew that Boromir was also being carried by the falls. There the east wind would bear him to Anduin, where no evil creature would dishonor his bones.

Legolas and Aragorn's songs of mourning filled her with grief, and so she raised her own voice with theirs, through sorrowful tears, and sang her own song.

This memory wrought an expression of sadness upon her face, and Faramir saw it. She struggled to cover it and so she simply turned her head and responded to his query. "Nay, My Lord, I expected no one else. I must have dreamt or been confused. "

"I see." He should have left it there, but for the look upon her face. It had wrought an even greater puzzlement over this woman. He tilted his head and spake in a near mocking tone. "So, no stories this morning? Have you nothing more to say? "

She turned meekly, with head bowed slightly and eyes cast downwards. "I do not wish to provoke or dishonor you, for you have spared our lives and have been kind to us."

She had succeeded in convicting him. He would have thought this was her desired consequence, had she not stood before him with such vulnerability. His gaze softened as he responded gently. "You will not anger me. What more have you to say then? "

She took a breath and swallowed, then raised her eyes towards him slowly. Her gaze was not a steady one, nor completely meeting his. She feared he might interpret her words as a challenge. Therefore, she answered him earnestly.

"Isengard has risen upon Rohan now ... has it not? Now its eyes will turn to Gondor. Mordor also from the other side. Osgiliath already burns as we are standing here. What hope will there be for Gondor then? Ring or no ring? "

He heard her words and wondered what she knew of Rohan and its fate seeing that she had been wandering in Ithilian all this long time. She had been with Mithrindir, was she his apprentice?

He knew, but would not admit even to himself out rightly, that she spake the truth. It would seem that this thing could bring no good to any who held it, but he must do his fathers bidding. He must do what seemed well with Denathor and in doing so, he would secure a rightful honor to his brother's memory.

"I am bound by duty, lady. We must take our leave now. "

Hands folded, she nodded and stepped out into the open air, trembling somewhat at the chill brought on not simply by cold weather, but the dank shadow casting itself deftly upon the land of Gondor.

Sam was curious about her night and questioned her once discovering she had spent it sleeping in Faramir's chambers. She sent him a warning look and Frodo rebuked him for his invasiveness.

They traveled until they came upon the hill overlooking Osgiliath, and were met with the foul odor of fire and death. Several of Faramirs men rushed ahead balking at the billows of smoke rising from over its crest. One of them exclaimed over his shoulder. "My Lord, look! Osgiliath burns! "

Upon hearing this, Faramir cast his eyes towards the crest of the hill and then sharply turned his head towards Eliahna. Frodo raised his voice once more, begging for their freedom but Faramir ignored him. He pressed them forwards to the warring land below.

They went through the strangling smoke, ducking and dodging debris and weapons. Faramir instructed his men to take their prisoners to his father and tell him Faramir had sent a mighty gift. He turned to walk away but wrenched himself round at mention of his brother's name.

Sam was undone. He ranted on about Boromir, how the ring had driven him mad. Mad enough to nearly kill Frodo for it.

Sam's boldness had taken him aback. And though the news of such doings by his older brother did not surprise him, what happened next did. Eliahna suddenly cried out, placing herself between them. She turned to Sam, lowering herself to eye level and scolded him angrily, saying that she could not allow him to speak so disrespectfully of Boromir.

There was no time for response, fore they heard the piercing cry of the winged Nazgul and all turned their heads upwards. Faramir turned around and around, staring at the sky, and then cried out a warning, ordering his men to take cover and shield themselves. He then took Frodo, Sam and Gollum in the corner of a fortified place and ordered them to remain there, hidden until the Nazgul were gone.

Eliahna did not remain. She trailed after Faramir and spoke bolder than she had before. She begged him once more to let them go saying that the Nazgul would never stop looking for it and that it would be the fall of Gondor should it remain there. He gazed on her with his grey eyes and could see that she was unyielding in her own plea as much as he was in denying her.

His gaze then fell beyond where she stood and he viewed a wraith upon its dragon beast suspended above the wall. He could nearly feel the wind from its beating wings where he stood. Frodo climbed the stairs and planted himself before it with his hand outstretched. Eliahna turned and called out his name.

Faramir reached for her, grasping her arm to hold her back, but she wrenched herself free, breaking great strides towards the wall and up the stairs until she was between them - the Nazgul and Frodo.

She bore no weapon in her hand, and though trembling, she turned to look at the creature while it swung its head to and fro screeching out shrieks of doom. Then she spake loudly, above the cries of the men, and the call of the Nazgul. "I do not fear you! "

Although she did fear greatly, yet she would not admit nor show it. For it was her dear one, Frodo, of whom she considered while standing before the Nazgul with its hot breath in her face. She thought then that she would die, when it swept her up in its great claw. She had angered it and she knew that it would take its revenge on her for coming between a Nazgul and its prey.

Sam came from behind, and pulled Frodo back. They tumbled down the staircase, leaving Eliahna suspended in the creature's claw. Faramir aimed his bow. He took a steady gaze and released the green-feathered arrow, watching until it pierced its breast.

Screaming, it dropped Eliahna and beat its wings until it had disappeared into the black sky. She fell hard and when Faramir reached her, she was unconscious.

He made certain she was alive, and then he went to the Halflings, whom he found hiding in the place he had first left them. He stood for some moments listening to their conversation. It seemed as though Frodo has succumbed to doubt and his friend was attempting to straighten his mind, thus he told Frodo that the fight they had undertaken was for the good in the world. He believed that there was enough left to fight for. This, at last, satisfied Faramir.

Disregarding the demands of his father, and risking his position, he took the hobbits and Gollum through a hidden path intending on freeing them, but not before issuing a strong warning to Gollum should he bring the Halflings to harm.

Frodo thanked him earnestly and then asked him to farewell Eliahna for them. He was grateful for Faramir allowing her the protection of the city, for he felt he would not return and wished that she would remain and live.

"She was unconscious when I returned," Faramir told Gandalf before the meal. He told him everything that had happened when chancing upon the hobbits and Eliahna while waiting for her to join them in the banquet hall. "I bore her on my horse to Minas Tirith and she awoke here shortly before your return."

"You have my gratitude for guarding her." Gandalf answered, "For she is very dear to many of us and it would grieve us if she should come to harm."

"I believe that you are very dear to her as well." He responded, thinking on all he had witnessed within the past few days. If anything, she had proven her loyalty to those she loved.

He had many questions and Gandalf could see it on his face. "She has been alone, with only the company of Halflings and one old wizard. In the simpleness of farmers and storytellers. Now, she is seeing the world, and the world is often savage and complicated. "

He seemed to understand with compassion that Gandalf looked upon with great respect and inquired further. "She has lived all these years with the Halflings then? Had she neither father nor mother? What brought her to this? "

Gandalf smiled, puffing his pipe thoughtfully. "That Faramir, is not for me to say. This is her story and she may yet tell it if you have the patience. But I cannot. "

Pippen had listened to them partway, interrupting where inappropriate and earned himself a proper scolding from Gandalf. Faramir thought Pippen amusing, but liked him nonetheless. During the meal, Pip would share a song or story, such as is the way with hobbits. He was quite entertaining. Faramir noticed Eliahna's mood lighten a bit by his presence and it pleased him. Often Pip would turn to her and say "remember when" and run off on a story in great detail. Then they both would laugh and she would say, "Yes, I remember that well!"

He even had a story or two to tell about Gandalf. He made certain to include the last one before their adventure to Rivendell where he and Merry set off the dragon light.

"We were just havin some harmless fun." He chimed, "Gandalf snuck in behind us and nearly tore our ears off!"

In the evening, Faramir excused himself, leaving only Gandalf and Eliahna, for Pippen had lazily curled himself into the chair next to the fire and fallen asleep. A seriousness returned to Eliahna's voice. "Did Aragorn tell you all that happened after we parted in Moria?"

"I know it all for the most part." He said. "It is sad news to bring to Denathor indeed. He will not receive it well. He has taken to grieving in the dark since his wife passed many years ago. "

"Boromir should not have died. I am certain that Merry and Pippen told you? "

"Yes, they told me their story and Aragorn the rest. How they set the boat out on the water. Aragorn told me how you left them there on the riverside to follow Frodo. I am relieved to know fate brought you to Minas Tirith. "

She sighed heavily. "Yes, Minas Tirith. I have finally seen it ... and the white tree. "

Her thoughts trailed here, considering what she had seen upon stumbling out before the tree of the court, and the voice she heard. She took on even more of a somber expression and then whispered low.

"Gandalf, I had a disturbing vision."

"Go on." He said.

"When I revived and saw the city for the first time, I walked and found the white tree standing barren in the courtyard, with the guard before it. I was amazed upon seeing it finally with my eyes and not in dream."

"As I viewed it, I suddenly saw stairs ascending behind it, up to a throne of marble, and on the throne sat a wooden chair - of which I have never seen before. A crown lie in its seat with wings on either side and a fiery jewel in the center. I heard a voice that said _Et earello endorenna utulien. Sinome maruvan Hildinyar tenn Ambar-metta_. Then, before me, was a great fire and everything burned, even the tree itself. "

Gandalf then straightened himself, stared into the flames and recited words he had not heard spoken in western tongue, nor of any tongue for many years.

"Out_ of the Great Sea to Middle-earth I am come! In this place will I abide, and my heirs, unto the ending of the world. _This is what Elendil spake when the wings of the wind carried him out of the sea. "

Eliahna sat straight as well, with eyes wide. "Elendil!"

"Yes, my dear. It is the voice of Elendil that you heard. "

He took a draw of his pipe and then continued. "It is because Sauron has now set his eye on Minas Tirith and seeks to lay it in ruin by burning it to the ground. He looks for the heir who will come against him with the sword that was once broken.

It shall be reforged and used against him once again. And the heir shall rise and take his throne in the white city. "

She faltered in her speech fearful of the reply. "Do I bring this upon Gondor now? For it is I who have seen it and at the hands of my own bloodline. "

He looked at her lovingly as he always did. "You are not Sauron, nor Arathorn or Isildur. You are who you were meant to be. Gifts are not meant to be wasted, Eliahna, and you have been given your share. Neither are they good or evil, but are what their bearer chooses them to be. "

"You know then that I spoke with Celeborn?"

"I know many things and I know that you are not subject to any faltering but your own. It is a burden you needn't bear. "

He asked her of the time after she left the company and when she came to Gondor. She told him of her tracking Frodo and Sam alone and being caught by Faramir and all that was spoken between them.

This seemed to please Gandalf and he finished his pipe on the story. She watched him curiously, for he had the look that often fell upon him when he knew an answer to a riddle.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - Most of the confrontation between Denathor and Faramir is a condensed version of the two seperate ones from the book and not my own. If you have read the book then you should be able to devide my original stuff from Tolkeins. Enjoy:) **

**Chapter Seven**_  
_

_Gentle north winds carried the sweet scent of athelas over the dew-dripped valley, while golden fingers of sunlight touched the great five- leafed lebethras. With them the sound of laughter. _

_A young child ran through the forest, dodging between their black trunks, locks of red falling softly to her waist. Behind her the grey-eyed boy. Short curls of auburn hair tossing in the breeze, he hurried across the cool earth calling her name. "Aramaea!"_

_Laughter revealed her hiding place, and then he turned, the silver on his black surcoat gleaming in the sun, catching her behind the black trunk. _

"_My hero! " The girl exclaimed. "I would have been devoured by dragons had you not rescued me!" _

Restless from the ever-growing dreams in her head, Eliahna arose from her bed. Bare feet stepped over the smooth hardwood surface as she glided over it following the scent of the dew of dawn. She leaned herself upon the doorpost gazing out into the sky of hazy starlight. These few clusters that refused to grow dim even under the black hand of the shroud of Sauron threatening over the mountains and spreading over the hills as an incurable disease.

Celeborn, Aragorn and now Gandalf had all tempered her worry with gentle speech. Aragorn, of the three, was most likely the closest to understanding. The blood of Isildur ran through his veins. The same weakness that drove him to love the ring and betray his people and the land by refusing to destroy the one ring drove him to his death, and plunged Middle earth into the shadow that now sought to engulf it.

This same blood indeed ran through her veins, but her own existence was born from that shadow as well. From the bowels of Mordor. How many upon knowing her siring would have the same disregard of it? The same mercy?

She had come to terms with many burdens while on this journey, but this one had sprouted within unexpectedly and should she not find some manner of peace, of resolution, she feared its roots would wrap around her heart and strangle the life from her.

In the early rising of the sun, Eliahna received word that Lord Denathor requested her presence. This was not a circumstance she anticipated with much joy. Though, for the sakes of both Faramir and Boromir alike, she would do her best to oblige the Steward.

She shivered inside the wide and lofty marble corridors leading to the Tower Hall, feeling insignificant within their splendor.

Moving about within their excellence, she was distracted by a glimpse of something in the white-marbled archway. Faramir stood there with someone small of stature. Intending to see who it was, she stepped towards them, finding some familiarity with the small one.

Faramir greeted her, and was puzzled with her vague reply. He studied her while she grew more intent on the small fellow. It was just the previous night she had dreamt of the boy she thought could perchance be from Gondor. She hardly believed what her eyes beheld.

His head was adorned with soft curls of auburn. Dressed in black and silver, he wore a surcoat of black, but on the mail was embroidered, in silver, the image of the white tree.

Lowering herself to his height, she stared into his grey eyes and inquired. "What is your name? For I have seen you in many dreams wandering the wood - but never with my eyes as I do now."

Pippins voice jumped up with surprise. "Why, Eliahna are you well? Does the food and drink of Gondor not agree with you? Or have you forgotten Peregrine Took overnight? "

She blinked and then saw clearly that it was Pippin who stood before her and not the boy of whom she had dreamt. She found herself a loss for words while becoming aware of the redness growing in her face. She eventually managed a quick and embarrassed laugh. "Pippin! Is that really you? Why, you look so handsome, I did not recognize you! "

"Why, thank you m'lady! And you look more splendid than the yellow stars of Elanor - that I say myself! " He chided, feeling pleased. "Does she not My Lord Faramir?"

She found her gaze stray and settle into Faramirs own as he beheld her fondly and answered in a manner that left her with a strange feeling. "Indeed, she does. "

Pippin seemed even more pleased and rattled off. "These clothes once belonged to Lord Faramir. Did you know he enjoyed slaying dragons as a boy?"

Pippin gave Faramir a quick wink, who nodded a smile in return.

She straightened herself, while glancing over Faramir timidly and responded. "I ... no … I did not. Dragons you say? "

His smiled warmly while gazing on her and answered. "Yes Many. Rescuing damsels in distress. "

She stepped back as if someone had pushed her, and blinked wide-eyed, although attempting to hide her astonishment. She had first awaked in Minas Tirith to find Faramir by her side after her encounter with the Nazgul. She dreamt of the boy there as well. Faramirs hand was resting on her shoulder when her eyes opened, had he witnessed her vision? Is that how he had found his own way with her there in the wood observing the two children playing?

Perchance it was mere coincidence that he mentioned this. It would not be too much to say that many young boys enjoy sporting and pretending to slay dragons and other such creatures.

_There was however, the matter of the black and silver surcoat embroidered with the white tree on the mail. The same of which she dreamt. _

She quickly withdrew from her thoughts, while nodding her head to the both of them, though not without a fraction of timidity. "I am sorry, I must excuse myself."

Looking fondly upon Pippin, she complimented him on his lordly appearance and remarked that any woman of the Shire would swoon in his presence. Faramir's eyes did not stray from her until she had disappeared through the doors and this long glance did not pass by Peregrine who made special note of it.

Lord Denathor was a man of great stateliness, though under his regal demeanor lingered one of overwhelming disillusion and despair. Eliahna saw this, as well as a certain hint of shadow deeply hidden behind his eyes and knew her words must be delivered carefully.

He raised his eyes and considered the woman before him. She wore a cream dress with long swooping sleeves, the hem touching the cold marble floor beneath her feet. Her red locks combed straight and softly lay behind her shoulders, adorned with a small braided band. She was not tall but carried herself somewhat high, though with a manner of uncertainty.

He rose, stepping from his place down to where she stood with head bowed, and circled her so that she liken him to one of the crebain. "So ... this is the woman who disarmed Faramir?"

He drew her chin up with his hand until she found herself captured in his steely blue-eyed gaze. "Yes …your eyes are startling … as I was told."

Then He grimaced, harshly withdrawing his hand. "Though I see nothing unique here. My son could not manage such a plain woman without aide?"

She watched him circle again, closer this time and more deliberately. He took a strand of hair between his fingers while breathing hotly into her face. "Still, yet. You are alluring ... for a commoner. "

She dropped her eyes, while attempting a tone of humility within her voice. "My Lord, I would never willingly dishonor Gondor nor its lordship … be it Steward or King. Please do not force me. "

"Gondor's King? " He spat. "Gondor has no King! Gondor needs no King! "

It was then that a sound was heard behind them. Faramir cleared his throat, and then both he and Pippin entered further, but not without a displeased look from Faramir.

Though fully clothed, it seemed as though she were fully exposed. She gazed on him, where he stood not far from her, hoping he had not witnessed that which passed between her and his father.

In her heart, she looked upon Lord Denathor with disgust, yet she dare not reveal it. For the sake of Faramir and Boromir alike, as well as for the place he held, the only honorable action was to regard him with deference.

Denathor raised his eyes, and saw Faramir grasping something at his side. "What do you hold there, Faramir? "

Faramir approached the Steward with a demeanor not so proud as before, but seemed almost boyish. Eliahna guessed that it was the presence of his father that made him so. It was as Boromir spake. Their father was harshly opinionated towards his youngest son. He had never said so, but he felt that the death of their mother was so difficult that Denathor placed his grief onto Faramir, and that is why he dealt with him so faulty.

"I have brought you Boromir's horn, my father. I am sorry for your loss. "

He placed the broken horn within the man's hands, bowed his head and stepped back. Denathor dropped his head and then growled. "What is this you place in my hands? Boromir would have remembered his fathers need and brought me a mighty gift, but you bring me a useless cloven horn?! Dare you bring me such a thing? Take it from me! "

"Your bearing is lowly in my presence, yet it is long now since you turned from your own way at my counsel. Boromir was loyal to me, and no wizard's pupil! But Mithrandir has long had your heart in his keeping. Ever your desire to appear lordly and generous as a king of old, but in desperate hours gentleness is repaid in death. Alas, alas for Boromir! "

It seemed as though Faramir would not respond to Denathors provoking. He stood among the marble archways holding the cloven horn between his hands as a child parched for his fathers love. When their eyes met again, a simple look crossed his face as he asked plainly. "Do you wish then, that our places had been exchanged? That Boromir had lived and I died? "

The answer came as swift as the sharpest blade, piercing bone and marrow. Denathor narrowed his eyes and murmured seemingly thoughtlessly. "Yes, I wish that!"

Upon hearing this, she could hardly stand still and silent. Yet, when she looked, she saw Pippin meeting her gaze with a stricken look in his eyes. She thought Faramir would never answer, but was glad when he did yield, for a moment to his own heart. "And why was it I, and not he, in Ithilian? It was the Lord of the city that gave the errand to him."

"Much must be risked in war. " Denathor responded as if not hearing the words spoken by his son. "I will not yield the river and Pelennor … not if there is a captain here who still has the courage to do his Lord's will. "

Faramir dipped his head low. "Since you were robbed of Boromir, I will do what I can in his stead. Should I return, think better of me father. "

He did not remain to hear his fathers last cutting words, but turned his back. Eliahna took some steps behind him, but paused when she heard the reply. "That will depend on the manner of your return."

Eliahna was unlike Faramir in that she had grown accustomed to being far more outspoken and not as disciplined. Perhaps this was a characteristic she had acquired from her halfling friends. Having known both Boromir and Faramir, she found her anger kindling to the surface upon hearing the manner which Denathor spake and could not control her own tongue. She wrenched herself round much to the astonishment of Pippin and more to the amusement of the Lord and hissed.

"You do well to wish that Faramir had gone to Rivendell and not Boromir, for if so, then you would have both of your sons living! Since Boromir was rash and proud, but Faramir is wise and honorable! You do not deserve such a son! "

She left the tower in great haste, shedding tears of pity for the misfortune of Faramir and the mourning of Boromir. Pippin met her outside, for Denathor had found no other use for him.

"Eliahna!"

She brushed the tears, hoping that he would not see them and then turned. "Yes Pippen. Yes, I am here "

"I didn't know you had so much passion." He said smiling.

She laughed placing her arm around him and kissed the top of his head. "Ah Pip. It is a long way from the Shire."

"Yes," He returned her pleasantry. "But there are no eligible Lords waiting for you in the Shire."

"Why Pippin!" She scolded.

He only laughed and then said more seriously. "I may be a Took, but I am not blind. And it is well for you for he is a great man! "

She sighed and could not help but look on him fondly. "Nothing is between myself and Faramir, my dear Pip. You should stick to stealing from Wizards! "

"Aye! Maybe so, but it was not of Faramir I spake, but Denathor! "

He looked for her response but she simply rolled her eyes feigning not to be amused. "But since you've now mentioned his name then. Perhaps there is some truth in it! I think you may love Faramir yet!"

"Oh Pippin, please stop now. You have had your fun. These are not the days for it. You should wait for fairer weather and then we can play your games as you wish."

Faramir was brooding in his quarters when Eliahna approached the door. He called to her upon seeing her turn away. She carried a tray bearing meat and bread she had managed to persuaded Pippin to help her retrieve. "I know that you have not eaten."

He seemed distant and slow to respond. She thought it best that she left him but he then spake with a disheartening trouble in his voice. "I am sorry for the way my father treated you."

She closed her eyes for a moment, distressed by his tone. She had wanted to keep him unaware of how his father had dealt with her. She sighed. "It is a mans world and he is grief-stricken."

He silently gathered his brother's cloven horn, inquiring after more silence. "What is the song you sang to Frodo in Henneth Annun?"

The question caught her off guard. In truth, she wasn't certain from whence it came. She only remembered always knowing it and singing it often in times of distress, which came more often in these dark days. "It was only a song I learned as a child. It speaks of the undying lands. I was unaware that anyone else had heard."

"I heard." He responded. "It is Elvish, but you have lived all your life in the Shire ... I am not forgetful though. You came for more than to deliver a meal. What is it that you mean to say now?"

She was pained by his speech, for it was harsher than he meant. She stepped farther in his quarters, having lain the tray down, and set her eyes on his straightforwardly. "I will speak plainly then. "

"I see you as a man of valor, honorable and wise. Yet, Boromir was rash. He lacked fortitude, but you are not such. You perceive between right and wrong quicker than others I have known. "

"Your father would have you abandon your own conviction because you have the courage to contradict him when your heart leads you to. Your own judgment will not fail you. You must not fear to do that which your heart knows is right … not now … for it will save your life and those of your people as well. "

Though she spoke gently, her speech was stronger than any he had heard from her yet and he snapped thoughtlessly in return. "What do you know of me, my brother or my father that you should speak so outrightly?"

Wounded, she was unable to control the emotion welling in her throat while trembling under the soft creases of her dress. She dropped her head and whispered. "Forgive me, Lord, it was not my intention to offend. I have not had father nor brother to mourn. I suppose that I envy those who do. "

Then she turned, intending on leaving him there and hoping to hide the wound he had unintentionally left. He called her name and then he moved so close that she thought she could hear his heart. He raised his hand and placed it on her cheek as she had before.

"I was wrong." He spake gently. "My words were not meant to harm you. And yet they have and I am sorry for it. "

She glanced up and found his grey eyes tender towards her. "Faramir. "

"Captain Faramir!" A man interrupted abruptly, bringing word that Gandalf called for Eliahna.

Gandalf announced there was need for her return to Rivendell, for she would meet Elrond there. Both she and Faramir looked on him with puzzlement, but she inquired with slight objection within her tone.

"What need does Elrond have of me? I am to leave now? Alone?"

"Yes." Was all that he answered.

She sighed, understanding that this was all the answer she would receive … though he did add in his usual cryptic language.

"Oh, you will not be alone completely, for you will be joined just outside of Minas Tirith by a messenger sent by Elrond and he will be your guide there. Now you must leave immediately. "

It was strange and not like him to advise in such a way … commanding her to leave the fortified walls of the city alone for Rivendell?

Lastly, she set her gaze upon Faramir, who nodded. "You are not a prisoner here. You are free to go where you wish. "

Mablung, who was friend to Damrod before his part was revealed, led a saddled horse out by the reigns. Faramir had whispered for it to be sent while she was arguing with Gandalf. "This is Estel the fastest among our horses. If it is to Rivendell you ride, he will bear you there quicker than any."

He looked to Gandalf. "Mithrandir has never led astray."

She touched the muzzle of the horse while he shook his mane as if in greeting a friend. "Estel - Hope?"

"Yes, and a great name for a time as this. For you will then reach Rivendell on the back of Hope. "

Her glance now to Gandalf, she regretfully complied. "Then I go."

She spoke last to Faramir before parting. " … But I shall return for I made a vow. "

(This she said remembering the bargain she made to tell him everything if he let Sam and Frodo go.)

Having set her eyes upon Faramir and Gandalf once more, and then embracing Pippin, she climbed atop the black- maned, grey horse, leaned in and whispered gently. The steed kicked his heels and turned, setting itself out towards the gate and then they were gone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – _The Moment That Changed Everything_**

In all of her years, Eliahna had never been alone. She had wandered the wood or the fields in Hobbiton and all over the Shire, but never farther than a familiar voice could reach if it needed. Now, for the second time, she was alone. She could not raise her voice and have her call returned on the cool breeze - _not a friendly one at least_ - neither would anyone come for her should she be gone too long.

Wasn't it yesterday that she laughed and danced at Bilbo's birthday party? In this dark and cold hour, this is what she missed most of her beloved Shire and the hobbit folk. The laughter and endless singing and dancing after a night of ale. Even when they were not belting out songs, their voices carried a certain cheerful melody that could lift the heart of the most downtrodden soul.

Yes, she missed the little folk, their pipes and the sweeping green hills upon which the hobbit holes were carved, and the smell of a fresh rainfall on the soft grass. She would have even liked to join Sam and Pip on a raid upon Farmer Maggots garden just to hear his yammering once again.

It did seem almost yesterday when she sat with Frodo and watched Sam stumble over his own feet trying to look impressive to Rosie - _who already loved him_. But he would never know for his own uncertainties.

It could have been just yesterday that Bilbo took his place under the party tree, made his speech and then vanished as if he had not been there at all.

_The moment that changed everything. _

The moment that would eventually cause Frodo to part from his home and everything that he knew on a quest from which he would not likely return.

The moment that compelled Eliahna to pursue after he and the others out of her love for them and perhaps from the desire to know herself. Of whom she was - in truth - and from where she came.

She could not have known where the first step would lead. Now, here she was, trekking through Gondor on horseback, fearing the end of Middle earth.

_How much the world had changed since last she stopped to look. _

She did not know that Gandalf, Pippen and Faramir all stood over the wall and watched her disappear across the Pelennor Fields, past the Causeway Forts. Pippen was too short. He took a small leap here and there to catch glimpses over the wall, and then finally turned with his back to it and folded his arms.

"Rivendell is a long way!"

Faramir leaned upon the wall and casting a grey-eyed gaze across the darkened fields, and then murmured. "It is a very long way."

Pippin flicked a glance upwards, observing Faramir standing there, leaned upon the wall and staring hard into the fields. Keeping his eyes fixed on him, he added. "Yes, but Estel is the swiftest in all Gondor. "

Faramir gazed down upon the small hobbit, returning a faint smile. "Yes, he is. "

She avoided passing through Osgiliath, for it was over run and she would not escape the Uruk-Hai there. If not they, then perhaps the men of Harad. The ones who hated the Western men and had forged a bond with Sauron, serving him against the men of Middle earth.

She kept by Faramirs instructions to pass over a little known path, leading her through a very low place of the Anduin River. From there, she crossed the Great West Road that wound through Edoras to where Anduin divided Lebennin and South Ithilian.Not treading upon the road itself, however, for it was well traveled by most, and would be teeming with orcs and Uruk-Hai. She traversed a lesser-known path, instead, through the Drúadan Forest.

Drúadan was particularly beautiful compared to the others she knew and her heart was lighter upon finding that Saruman had not completely devoured all of them.

She dare not go over Anórien. She would find nothing there to cover her from view, hiding her presence from the enemy. She remained following, from a distance, alongside the Great West Road, while staying under the shadow of the wood.She entered the Firien Wood and thought to break at the Mering stream, which the Sindar once called Glanhir.

This is the stream that borders Anórien and Eastfold, providences of Gondor and Rohan.

She dismounted Estel, while lifting her eyes above the trees and scaled the heighth of the sloping Amon Anwar - as it was once known by the elves. _The hill of awe. _The rohorrim named it Halifirien - _the holy mountain_. Eliahna had heard its legend, but never had she thought she would see it or be standing in it is midst.

She gazed through the woods for a moment, thinkng on the land beyond it. Aragorn was somewhere in Rohan, she wondered if he would lead what was left of the Rohorrim along with Gimli and Legolas into Gondor against Mordor.

The horse gave a snort and then she patted his neck. Estel was quite magnificent, being all black with white feet. His chest was broad and he held it proudly. There was no horse, nor has there ever been a horse in the Shire to compare. Only ponies. Though sturdy and handling work readily, none have ever been nearly as grand as the horses in Gondor or of Rohan.

"You've done well Estel. Let us take our rest and you can drink your fill. "

She watched the proud Estel dip his muzzle into the free-flowing stream and then decided upon filling her own bag. Scanning the wood, she wondered why she had not yet met the guide Gandalf promised would shortly appear. It was reminiscent of Gandalf's delay in meeting her and the hobbits in Bree, all due to the betrayal of Saruman.

It was well that the treacherous wizard was defeated. Pippen's details of his downfall amused her. Saruman the great taken down by walking trees and rock throwing hobbits. Though she did not take the Ents lightly, the image was entertaining.

"Well," She mumbled in the air. "I should take my fill as well, as it is a long way to Imladris and it does not appear that I will have company."

She did not know why she spake aloud, as it were just she and the horse. Perhaps she thought the trees would hear and have sympathy for her plight. Irrespectively of this, she stooped down and there a figure appeared in the water. The bag slipped from her hands while she turned to see the man. There stood only Estel lapping at the water.

She bent down again and was whipped around by a gentle voice. "Daughter of Kings, why fear you?"

She had seen none like this man, neither in Rivendell or even as wonderful in LothLorien. He surpassed even the breathtaking presence of the fair lady herself. He was clothed in white, with golden-hemmed sleeves that seemed to kiss the earth that they skimmed. His hair was nearly as long as his hem, and glowed such that it seemed as though the sun reached down and covered him with fingers of light.

Although she longed to stray from a direct gaze, he locked his large, clear eyes with hers and there was no trace of malice or ill will in them. Even the forest itself appeared humble in his presence. She heard a voice and realized it was her own.

"You are my guide?"

"I will guide you, daughter." He said, and then he was gone.

As she stood there in astonishment, a sparrow came down and rested by her feet. It was not like any she had ever seen. She had always carried a great love for the feathered-creatures, longing to speak with them and know their thoughts. This one seemed to understand her, though she had not spoken.

It swiftly flitted into the trees, compelling her to follow. She took Estel by the reigns, and walked through the stream, into Eastfold where she crossed Entwash. She had not considered this way. She knew that Isengard was no longer a threat and all of Mordor's forces were now gathering against Gondor. She thought she should go behind Rohan and through Isengard, but now she was going partway through Rohan.

She followed the sparrow into the Wold and towards Limlight, alongside Fanghorn forest where Merry and Pippen met TreeBeard. Pippen had told her much about him with his _hummmmm drummmm_ and not having much to say unless it took a long time saying it. Though she had great respect for the trees and the Ents, she would not have enjoyed that discorse.

When she passed Limlight, two men welcomed her. She saw them in the distance, but as she drew closer, she recognized them. A smile brightened her face, "Legolas!"

She dropped the reigns and ran to them, embracing Legolas and then turning to Lord Elrond apprehensively.

"My Lord Elrond."

But he only smiled, embracing her as a father a daughter.

"Forgive me father ." She cried. "I was callous and I was wrong to dishonor you."

He told her that there was nothing to forgive just as Gandalf had and then he and Legolas led her to the city in Lorien where the white lady and Celeborn dwelt.

Galadriel and Celeborn greeted her with much warmth and she gave them greetings from Gandolf. However, this visit was much different from her last. She touched the elven blade she had at her side considering the day it was given.

It was on her first visit to Lorien. A very somber moment in time. Yet, the day was beautiful with a bright sun shining down upon their heads. Galadriel had given the company of the fellowship gifts of either blades or some other thing. She remembered Sam receiving a gift of one length of elven rope. _This was also the day when Gimli asked the lady for a lock of her hair._

Lastly, Galadriel and Celeborn had then approached and presented her with an elegant blade, long, slender, and curving delicately upward. Etched in fine detail were blessings all along the hilt and the blade itself. At the bottom of the hilt was embedded a solid green emerald. It was told to her that this blade had been used in the first age by few elves and that it was said to have been cut by Aule who was the Valor known for his crafts, especially of metal. This was believed to be correct since no one could tell from where it came or when it was forged.

She studied the walls and structures of the city with much interest this time, with the understanding that she had once dwelt here for a brief time as a small child, before Gandalf took her to the Shire. Wandering once again among the waterfalls, she thought of Boromir whose shoulder she had rested her head upon when she grieved for Gandalf. She wished that she could have given him the answers to his questions, the same questions Faramir had also asked.

She smiled upon Legolas's entrance. He had watched her for some time before disturbing her. She looked on him, thinking of the day they met and sighed. "It does my heart well to look on you Legolas."

"I am glad," He said. "I feared for you when we parted company."

Silently they stood together at the waterfall and listened to it spray itself across the stream. The elves were singing sweetly and she felt at peace.

"Legolas" She said after a short while. "Gandalf sent me from Minas Tirith to Rivendell. He said that I would find a guide not too far from the city to lead me there. "

"Yes? And what did you find? "

She walked along the waterfall a short ways. "I was at the Mering stream letting Estel drink …"

"Estel?" He interrupted

"Yes, that is what Faramir named the horse. It is strange, is it not? " This she spoke of meaning that Aragorn was also known as Estel before he knew his true name.

"Faramir?" He asked again.

"Yes, Faramir is Boromirs brother. It is his horse that bore me this far. I will tell you all soon, but this strange thing I must explain."

He listened.

"I lowered my bag down into the stream, and I saw something in the water. The image of a man. When I looked, there was no one there, only Estel. "

" Then I heard a voice and it called me daughter of kings and asked me why I feared. I looked a second time, and a man stood there … I could not speak. His hair was as the sun shining around him. I asked if he were my guide and he said he would guide me. Then he was gone. Suddenly a sparrow appeared and led me through to Limlight, where I found you and Lord Elrond waiting for me. "

Legolas smiled and nodded. "That is interesting."

She noted that his response was not that of wonder, but of knowing. As she stood not certain of what to ask or say, she thought again of when she was here before the Fellowship was divided.

"When we were here, before, you never questioned how I knew what the elves were singing. As if you were not surprised. "

"Of the Valor" He said," Ulmo loved water. He once appeared to a man named Huor, so it has been said. He had more dealings with elves and men than most other Valor. Manwe Sulimo, Lord of Winds, is known among us as the greatest of all Valor, though I have heard of none who have seen him."

" He loves the birds - as the legends say. You are blessed beyond most if both have honored you with their presence. "

He spoke now as one with great wisdom. Her eyes met his and she saw a look that told her that he knew everything about her. A strange feeling of both confusion but comfort overwhelmed her. It was as though her eyes had been opened anew, and she looked once again upon the fair one of whom she had spent much time, learning about the creatures, Middle earth and the elven songs. The man in the wood. Legolas.

"It was you! " She blurted in near disbelief. "Legolas! You were the one I walked with in the wood! You taught me the elven songs and about the creatures who dwelled there! "

He smiled, rested a hand on her shoulder and responded. "And you were a wonderful student!"

"I do not know why I did not recognize you. Why did you not say before? "

"It was not for me to say, but for you to know."

She laughed. "Should I have expected a different answer?"

He told her of how Arathorn had grown anxious, wanting to know of her life and what had become of her, in what way she had been taught. Legolas would often seek her out when he was traveling through the wood, for he went through them often. Yet, when Elrond was distressed at discovering this and then forbade him to go anymore. So he disappeared never seeing her again until the day they met once more in Rivendell.

She was astonished with his story and grew somewhat sad when she realized that he had known her identity from the moment they reunited although she knew nothing of herself, nor of him. It hardly seemed fair.

Elrond found them there and summoned them. He led them to a large room illuminated by fire. The smell of hot metal filled the air and she could see the blazing steel glowing over the flame. They stood in the place where the elves of Imladris once forge their blades so long ago.

"I summoned you because it is your right to be here." Elrond began. "It is time to remind Sauron of his past and his future. And it is the day for Elessar to rise up and take up Anduril, which was once Narsil, the sword that was broken but now healed and reforged in this last hour to cut down the last of the enemies of Middle earth. And you, daughter, will accompany us to place it in his hand. "


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclosure : _There's a place here, dealing with the meeting with the Rohirrim that I quoted Tolkien. Therefore, if you notice the quotes understand that I do not claim it as my original thought, but necessary to carry on the story that is mine. :) _**

_**Thank you for reviewing, namely Padme, Eralia, Lysia and Kathleen. Hope you guys are still out there:) **_

_**Now, enjoy! **_

**Chapter Nine - _Searching For Home_  
**

Eliahna, Legolas and Elrond parted LothLorien and rode to the foot of Dol Baran, one of the peeks of the misty mountains. There thirty men mounted on horseback greeted them.

Eliahna raised her eyes upon the grey riders, seeing that they were not like any she had known. Some appeared to carry themselves as high as the Eldar. While others were dark. They wore grey cloaks upon their backs fastened with silver pointed stars.

She leaned herself and whispered. "Who are these men Legolas? I have not ever seen such, for they are not like the men of Gondor or Rohan. I have heard tell of the men of Rohan, that they are quite fair. "

"The Grey Rangers from the North" He said. "They have come to Aragorn's aide, the white lady sent for them."

She gazed again upon them as they sat upon their rough-haired horses and waited. "Then I suppose we will not be going to Rivendell after all!"

He smiled. "Who said we were going to Rivendell?"

Elrond then gave the nod and the grey men gathered around them. Then the three of them, Eliahna, Legolas and Elrond rode with the Rangers. Eliahna between the two elves among the grey company.

Riding under the shadow of night, the men whispered among themselves and oft one would raise a voice to sing some song. She liked the sound, which brought some cheerfulness into the dampness all about. Although their speech was not of a common kind.

Legolas told her that most were descendants of the Dúnedain from Númenor, although the grey company preferred the language of the Sindar above that of the westernesse.

They rode hard for many miles until they reached Fanghorn forest. They stopped short of the tree line and then each one stepped from the saddle and led his horse by the reigns.

Estel was hesitant, requiring a small measure of coaxing before he was agreeable. It was not he only; Eliahna also sensed something strange in the forest. There was great anguish mixed with anger here, they seemed as intruders encroaching upon an unwelcoming host.

Elrond must have discerned the look upon her face. "This is Fanghorn Forest. The Ents have called it home from generation to generation. "

"The tree keepers?" She replied. "Then this forest is very old! This is where Merry and Pippin found Tree Beard. No wonder, after all that has befallen them at the hand of Saruman! "

Her words brightened his demeanor. She was young, but she had acquired some small knowing in the short time since she had parted Rivendell. Gandalf had always brought fair news of her in the past, and Legolas had shared word of her as well, even after he was forbidden to visit her.

It is rare that those who choose life as a mortal should retain much wisdom of the Eldar. Yet, for a mortal, albeit a loose descendant of Numenor and eldar, Eliahna appeared to be particularly favored by the Valar. He had seen them visiting her while in his chambers, considering all the troubles that now plagued Middle Earth.

They rested just outside of Fanghorn, and watered their horses. Eliahna sat near the riverbank, watching the ripples crest on their way downstream. She set her hand to the bundle wrapped in cloth. It was a paradoxical, but also very sobering thought.

The sword that defeated Sauron in the first age.

The downfall of one grandfather, but a crown of glory for the other. Now, three-thousand years passing, she was to deliver the same to her brother that he might slay Sauron for the last time.

"Your thoughts lay heavy." Elrond noted.

"They do." She admitted. "Surely, there must have once been some small good in Sauron. He was not always evil. Was he? "

A question Elrond understood well. Much like the ones asked by Aragorn. Questions searching for an answer that would free them from their lineage and the dark deeds of the past. A hope that the blood that poisoned those before may not now threaten her.

"Eliahna, evil is a choice, made even by the purest. This is the curse of free will. "

"Choose or deny it, the evil remains does it not?" She watched the leaves fall softly to the ground while dark clouds gathered ever over Mordor.

"As long as there is good in the world, there is also evil. " He rose, lifting an eye towards the shadow crawling along the helpless sky. " Come, we have lingered here too long and time is not a gift to be carelessly squandered."

The rest of the ride filled her with the anticipation of rejoining Aragorn. Now that she knew none had been lost, save Boromir, she was hopeful that Frodo and Sam would also escape harm.

They had crossed the Fords of Isen, now while headed through the pass, some men from Rohan halted them. Eliahna estimated at least twenty-four horses. These were striking men who rode high, and did not seem much accommodating to strangers.

The moon was shining down and ever so often, a sailing cloud obscured its view, only to reveal it once again as it glittered upon the path and a voice both loud and stern shouted. "Halt! Who rides in Rohan? "

_She did not yet know, but this was the voice of Éome_r,_ descendant of the house of Eorl_,_ who would soon inherit the throne of Rohan. _

They all fell still, and then one of the rangers in the front dismounted, taking about ten careful paces, palms raised high.

"Rohan did you say? That is a glad word! We seek that land in haste from long afar."

The moonlight revealed glittering weapons and armor under the dark veil of night. The man from Rohan answered him back.

"You indeed found it when you crossed the Fords yonder! This is realm of Theoden the King, none ride here save his leave. Who are you and what is your haste? "

His name was Halbarad, ranger from the North and furthered that he had set off at the bidding of Galadriel in search of Aragorn. As soon as he said it, a familiar voice lifted far above the crowd of men and horses in a joyful greeting.

Eliahna was overjoyed to hear it.

Aragorn rose up and approached them, nodding and then embracing Halbarad. Then all dismounted.

His stern features softened at the sight of his younger sister. He held her tightly, begrudging the notion that she had abandoned the shelter of Minas Tirith to traverse upon such treacherous land. Though he could not deny that not much was left to call safe in this hour.

Merry leapt from his pony, once catching a glance of her. He raised his voice and then bolted through the crowd. She greeted him on Peregrin's behalf saying that he was well and missed him greatly. She did not doubt it considering that he and Pip had been side by side for as long as she had known them.

"Come," Aragorn called, mounting his own steed. "We make haste to Eudoras where we gather our strength to ride to Minas Tirith."

They rode through the night until they passed Deeping - Comb into Hornburg. There they rested and Elrond gathered Aragorn, Eliahna and himself for counsel. Halbarad, who was greatly trusted by Aragorn, joined them.

The night was full and dark when they met together alone, under the shelter of a canopy of trees that ran up a small hill, from the sight of the rest of the company. Elrond gave Eliahna a nod and she turned to Aragorn. From her cloak, she unveiled Anduril, the sword now reforged in the heat of doom. She drew the weighty blade from its sheath and turned it so that she held it lengthways across her hands, and then knelt before her brother.

"You are no less than I." He said softly raising her up. "You are my equal and you shall not bow to me."

He held it up, taking in its weight and feel. Elrond then moved forward, leaving her wondering what more had he to bring to this meeting.

As Arwens father, he had desired Arwen to leave Middle Earth and go with their people to the undying lands, just as he had asked of Eliahna.She was as equally obstinate and instead returned to Imladris. Now she was bound to the fate of the ring. Her life lay in the hands of the ring bearer and those who would vow to bring Sauron to fall once again.

Aragorn laid a hand on the elven pendant given to him by Arwen. _Eliahna had seen him do this so many times before. _There was a great length of silence between them before Elrond spoke again. He brought forth a round object wrapped just as the sword was.

"Sauron shall see his end." He said, beckoning Eliahna closer. He placed the object between their hands and there lay the Stone of Orthanc.

_This was one of the seven palantiris brought to Middle Earth by Elendil. When Saruman forced Beren, lover and eventually husband of Luthien, out of Isengard, he surrendered the keys to Orthanc and thus brought Saruman to an Orthanc Stone. _

_Worm tongue - traitor to Rohan and King Theoden - had thrown this one down upon Gandalf at the foot of the fallen Isengard. It nearly brought Pippin to death when he looked into it and this is what drew him and Gandalf to Minas Tirith earlier than expected_

Eliahna gazed into it with hesitancy. Then there was a soft glow that swelled so until it became a bright red flame all about and she could not tear her eyes or her hands from it. The eye unveiled itself in the midst of the rolling flame. One eye, fiery and fixing its gaze on them.

Aragorn drew a breath and then brought the sword up between them. Now Sauron could see the two of them together side by side with the sword of Elendil. The sword that cut him down in the second age.

There was a whisper. A whisper that intensified and swirled around them. Eliahna knew the language, but understood none. The dark speech. The same as what she heard when Gimli wielded his axe against the ring before the council of Elrond.

The speech increased and the eye expanded until she knew nothing else around her. She was engulfed by a fiery inferno, swirling red but colder than winter. Then an image rose from the blaze. It was first just a faded picture, but then it raised itself above the flame. Ships streaming down the river, black sails waving in the wind. A flag bearing the white hand rested portentously on the mast of the head ship.

The city of Minas Tirith appeared from the mirth and from the towers she saw men dropping like rain. Arrows whirred through the air leaving behind them a bloody ground dotted with head-severed bodies. The darkness had over taken the great city and none remained to defend it.

The ground shook with such violence that it would the entire earth open and swallow the whole of its people and everything that lived within. Bodies of men and elves alike lay strewn for miles over miles. Nothing green was left, only black and ash stood in place of what was once beautiful lush trees and grass.

She was lifted up to the citadel to see the tree of the court. Its proud trunk reduced to ashes all the way to the root. Nothing remained. She was led among the piles of bodies, pierced with the cries of horror and despair as those who remained were taken and cast from the citadel to the earth below or tortured until their strength could no longer sustain them.

Creatures of Mordor ran about behind the damaged fortified walls, gorging themselves on the both the flesh of the dead and the dying alike.

When her stomach turned, she dropped her head, but could not avert the stench filling her nostrils.

The walls of the Tower hall had grown bleak with the presence of a man so dark and evil. He readily took Denathors place, setting himself upon the steward's chair in the great hall. He walked within in a foul mist, murmuring the black speech. His voice thunderously soft.

Something compelled her to draw near, as if some vile thing had overtaken her will. She took a staggered breath.

Nothing but evil flames burned in the black hole of his eyes. Regardless of how fearful or repelled, she met his gaze straightforwardly and did not let her eyes fall.

"Would you prefer this face?"

His eyes turned from flame to bright and grey and his face from twisted to smooth and fair. Now it was Faramir gazing upon her. He reached for her and though she recoil, he stepped down and pursued her.

"Do you not love me?" He circled her slowly with intent.

"Are you not weary of the cold and bitter loneliness? The emptiness of unquenched thirst for truth and unrequited love being your only comfort? "

"You know nothing of me." She replied.

"I know much." He laughed softly. "Do you think the eyes of the dark Lord are blind? Nay, not blind, but all seeing. "

He placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her 'round. He stood behind her, his face nearly touching hers and whispered."Look, you are a queen." Saying this, he led her by the hands to his seat. "You are the heir to all that is great and powerful."

She ignored his words, for they were cold and unfeeling. The latter was spoken treacherously deceptive. Intended to stroke into submission. Sauron cared nothing for anyone who could claim his bloodline or his heir. Sauron shared nothing with anyone or thing and would murder even those from his own loins if such proved useless to his cause.

Then perhaps this would be her fate, should the dark one defeat the men of Middle earth. To mourn under the cruel hand of Sauran. Perhaps she was wrong to heed those who would persuade her differently.

Staring at the seat of the Steward, she blinked slowly, drifting into a subtle despair. He stroked her hair, smiling. "No words of wisdom have you now? No tenderness in your eyes? "

_No words of wisdom. _This is as Faramir spoke to her before arriving in Osgiliath. A thought sprouted within. A thought as a small light in the bleakness of the dark.

"Is it not tiresome to run from who you are? From whom you were meant to be? All that you have known will be no more, it will burn as ash in the fire, yet you and I will remain. There is no other home for you. "

The spark of light glowed within, as she raised her eyes, intending on using his words. Pride was his thorn. A pride that would exalt itself if insulted. "A bold claim, My Lord. The armies of your enemy are strong. Wars have been won by lesser men."

An arrogant smile brightened his face. She saw and returned it. "Ah, then there is another plan at work?"

His eyes lit up. "You are clever … truly. They know not what awaits them in the dark. Men fight for life seeping from their grasp as swift as water in the sand. There is no hope for them. Nor is there for your beloved. The river already bears his embittered end and draws near to his dearest homeland. There is nothing to stop it. "

"The river you say?"

His eyes flashed red and angry. "Foolish child! Do you believe you are greater than one who was before the earth was born? You try me this day and you will live only to see those you love perish in lingering torment and agony. See what your rebellion has cost you! "

There appeared a man burning in the fire, screams of agony from his lips. His head turned, her eyes met his, soft and grey and she recognized him. Crying out she fell to her knees.

"Eliahna!" Aragorn called her. "Eliahna, come back to me! Come back!

She awoke in his arms. He was smoothing the hair from her face. She could not speak at first, but looked on him in confusion.

"You should have left her in Minis Tirith. " He retorted to Elrond.

"I am all right" She answered, finally sitting up and gathering her thoughts. "Aragorn were you there? Did you see? "

He and Elrond exchanged glances and then he answered. "I saw the Dark Lord, and confronted him. You were there. What did you see? "

"He spoke to me." She told them of how he stood in the great hall in Denathors place. She spoke of the ships on the river bearing the white hand.

"Then ..." Elrond answered thoughtfully, "… he intends to send a fleet secretly by way of the river to attack from behind, where Gondor does not look. It will take more than what either Gondor, Rohan or the elven armies together could repel. "

" But he is arrogant " She said. "Surely this in itself is a weapon in our favor? The hasty stroke oft goes astray."

She noted his expression. "You have already considered this?"

He nodded in acknowledgement. "Indeed I foresaw a great attack from the rear and overtaking Gondor by force. There are far too few men, the city will fall. "

Eliahna set her eye towards Minas Tirith, the sound of arrows soaring in the wind fresh in her mind. Still now, hearing the screams of the dying and odor of both burning wood and flesh. Yet in the midst of the terror, there was but one cry echoing. It filled her heart with sorrow.

"It must not fall " She insisted. "It will not! I do not know the way or the path, but the White Lady said that hope remained. Celeborn as well. "

She set her eyes upon at Aragorn. "And they have not lied ... for hope does truly remain."

They fell silent. Her words were surer than they had ever heard from her lips.

"Uncle, you did not beckon me from Minas Tirith and bring me hence with the sword reforged anew to bear word that Middle Earth cannot be saved and all is lost. What good word is that? "

His face was worn with anguish, but his eyes reflected a warm admiration. Then his gaze fell upon a dark path leading out from the bottom of the hill below. At its end was a cleft that served as a door into a rock. This path would lead through the rock and into a place no one dare speak of, for the way had been shut thousands of years ago. There remained only those who dwelt in the mountain.

None other dare passed, for they would not return.

" The dead awaken " Elrond said. "The hour has come for the oath breakers to stand at the Stone of Erech again and hear the horn there. The horn of the heir of him to whom their oath they swore. _When need shall drive him, he will pass through the path of the dead _as was spoken by Malbeth the seer."

"He shall hold the King of the mountain to his vow sworn upon the black rock to abandon their weakness which caused them to stray on the side of Sauron and fight with the men of the West to victory, but failed to fulfill their promise. They will be held to them even now and the heir of Isildur shall take the sword of Elendil, reforged anew, to wield it before them, and bring to their remembrance all that was spoken so many years ago, before they were cursed to walk the earth, bound to the mountain, until they fulfill their oaths. "

Grim was the face of Aragorn this night. It seemed as though many years had passed over him in only one hour. He came to Eliahna as she stood gazing towards Minas Tirith.

"You've come to love the White City." He said.

She sighed under the canopy of broad boughs that covered the hillside. The night sounds were all gone. No creatures stirred or called to one another in the moonlight. The moon itself was waning smaller and weaker.

" Aragorn ," She said, "I fear that it is true and another stone lie yet in Minas Tirith. And it has not gone unused. "

"Go on. " He answered.

"Sauron boasted of his knowledge of me, yet he did not speak of the Shire nor of any place other than Gondor. I know of his haunting of Rohan. How he tormented its King Theoden through Wormtongue."

"Denathor is in a like manner. His demeanor is cold and unreasonable."

"He is hard and bitter, brooding in shadow and cold. I do not believe he will stand now against Mordor, but will crumble in its presence "

He stepped up beside her. "If Denathor has looked into the stone, it will be a burden for him, too great. Sauron then intends to weaken from within. That is his way. "

He was hesitant and careful with what he spake next. "We are the only left of our bloodline. You and I. I must answer the call that has been laid upon me, but you must not follow. "

"What do you mean?" She said glancing sternly upon him.

"I cannot lead you through the path of the dead and into the horror which awaits there. You will follow Theoden to Eduras and remain until it is over. Do not resist me in this. "

"Now you insult me!" She replied. "I have gone through the wilderness and the dark mountains. I have survived! Why deny me? "

He grasped her shoulders. "Listen to me. You have been brave, and won your own honor. You stand on ground upon which many men would tremble. Now, you must survive. We are the last ... You and I. Should I perish, you, only, will remain. "

She shook her head. "Nay, should you perish ... then hope dies with you. I may have that blood in my veins, but you are the one to lead the people. If you fail, ere I stand with you or not, there will be no kingdom left to rebuild. Whether I go and fight with you or ride to Eduras or return to the Shire, there is no safety for me. "

Though he wished to soften his heart, he did not relent. "You will ride with Theoden and remain in Eduras. You are one Eliahna, and outnumbered. I would have you curse my name for the rest of your years than to see them cut short. Choose now whether you obey by choice or by force. "

She could argue no more, for she saw that he would hold true to his word to force her if needed. This was a moment she never imagined.

With eyes cast down, she turned away. "Then go. "

He had wounded her, and though he would rather place his arms around her burdened shoulders and comfort her, he spake no more. He left her standing overlooking the valley.

She did not come down to farewell them. Two riders followed the path down the pass and joined one waiting at the mountain where the paths of the dead ran. Legolas turned his head upwards, and then he, with Gimli rode towards the path with Aragorn and Halbarad.

_"Are you not weary of the cold and bitter loneliness within your soul? The emptiness of unquenched thirst for truth and unrequited love being your only comfort? " _

She had not told them all that was spoken between her and Sauron. That he had used the yearning in her soul against her. It was a desire so simple and so deep. She wished only to find herself. To find her place. Truly, she had spent much of her life searching for home.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I realize that I'm missing accent marks over certain names and words, but in all honesty, I have no idea how to make an accent mark over a letter and when I've done so in previous chapters I've painstakingly looked the name up, copied and pasted it and that just gets to be too much work. At any rate, thank you for the awesome reviews and for showing an interest in the story! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 10 - Sisterhood **

Eliahna had eventually lowered herself down below the canopy of boughs and slept. Although she did not rest, for dreams and thoughts tossed her on one side and then the other until she was wakened by a light hand on her shoulder and a soft whisper. She opened her eyes and gazed upon the woman leaning over her. She first appeared to be like one of the elves from Lorien - for she was nearly as fair. Her soft, white hair trailed over her shoulders. She called herself Eowyn and said that they would soon be leaving for Edoras. Eliahna must now rise and prepare herself for travel.

A warm, golden sun should have greeted her, were it not for the growing shadow gathering above and dimming everything within under a blanket of impending doom. Even the morning dew stayed from its glistening upon the rich, green grass.

She rose, and then strayed a long glance over the mountains, holding her gaze over the path of the dead. There Aragorn had passed and disappeared, Legolas, Gimli and Halbarad with them.

"Stubborn is the will of men."

She turned her head, catching Eowyn peering over the cliff as well. She managed a weak smile and replied. "You have also taken note of this?"

"Indeed. " She responded, turning away.

Thus began the bonding between Eliahna and Eowyn. The ride was three days journey, but in that time, she learned much of the shield-maiden of Rohan. Abandoned in death, by her two parents, she was left alone to tend her uncle - King Theoden. Eomer was of some comfort, but spent many days away in battle. In her, Eliahna sensed a longing as deep as her own.

She found Edoras to be just as wonderful as anything she had already seen. It would be illogical to compare it to Imladris, Lorien or Minas Tirith for in truth; each had earned its own splendor and praise.

She found the carvings and Rohirrim symbols as well as their armor and weapons to be slightly less elegant as that of the elves and of Minas Tirith. Their symbols ran together less fluently and met nearly abruptly. Yet there was something proud and strong in them.

Eowyn called her to settle in their horses and so she followed her to the stables, giving Estel a quick pat. They fed and watered the steeds

Then Eliahna spake. "I am told that you are skilled in swordsmanship. "

Her new comrade shrugged the observation with a short response.

"Many of the women in this country are. Come. Let us join the men in food and drink. You must be hungry. "

In truth, she was not hungry. Her thoughts remained on the path of the dead, Mordor and now Minas Tirith - of which she was given the deathly vision of its defenders falling like rain and its people burning to ash. An image she could not easily erase from her minds eye.

She had not wished to differ with Eowyn however, therefore, she submitted to her leading into the dining hall, whose walls echoed with the voices of the Rohirrim and those who had joined them on their quest to aide Minas Tirith, the white city.

She stood alone for quite some time, mulling over her plate that was fastly growing cold. She knew no one here. Everyone a stranger. A strong voice, one of certainty broke her thoughts.

"You have found Rohirrim meat unsuitable, then?"

She looked upon Eomer, considering he was a man of presence in his own right. Stern, but there was a gentleness behind his eyes. One to which he would not willingly submit. This was a man who knew battle and who loved his country and King. She smiled timorously.

"It is not the food, Sir, but the dread of dawn which quells my appetite. To speak plainly, I am overtaken with the land as it has a presence unlike any other. "

"It is a land to love." He said.

"And my brother loves it more than any - say but the King himself."

Eowyn interjected.

"Perhaps" He replied and then took his leave.

"My brother is a good man." Eowyn admitted. "He has spent much of his life serving my uncle - Theoden."

She spoke with a certain approval in her voice, one that Eliahna understood well. This is why she chose not to respond, but to set her eyes upon the people reveling and sipping their ale.

She thought of the Green Dragon and how she missed her home.

The hobbits would be there now drinking and telling their stories or singing some old drinking song. Oft times she went there and sat with Frodo and the others listening to their laughter and pranks. Rosie would be tending the bar. At the end of the night, they would all stumble home full of the evening.

Lastly, Frodo and Sam came to mind. She was glad that the Dark Lord had not regarded them when she and Aragorn looked into the palantir. This meant that he had no knowledge of their scheme, as it was. This was at last a bit of bright news.

Still, her heart could not help but fear for her beloved little ones. In the hands of Gollum, who knew what might befall them, should he lead them through treacherous paths?

Her hand strayed to the inside of her cloak where she grasped an object, small and wrapped in cloth as smooth as satin. She sighed and wondered if she would ever return to Minas Tirith or if her end be here in Rohan, while all she loved perished elsewhere.

_While one she loved perished. _

"Your thoughts linger on another?" Eowyn pressed. "Perhaps Aragorn?"

Eliahna returned the prodding with a knowing smile, for though she had not been in the company of any women but those of hobbits, she understood her intent. Eowyn had spoken much of Rohan and the King as well. Of her disdain for being counted only for being a woman.

She had noted Eowyns fond mention of Aragorn, but it was Merry who confirmed her suspicions. She knew then that she had guessed rightly and that the white lady of Rohan had grown to love him.

Though Eliahna had found something of a sisterhood between them, she could not stay the pity in her own heart, knowing that Aragorn belonged to Arwen. "My thoughts do linger on those whom I love."

"I also fear for our land and what may become of it in these dark days."

Her words were not enough for Eowyn, and the questions remained in her eyes still. Eliahna could not elude her seeing that she was wise and cunning. "Aragorn is my brother. This is why I stood with him and Lord Elrond on the hill in counsel. "

"Although now I know not why. It was senseless, I fear, to have been summoned here from the white towers only to be left in disparage. As useless as an abandoned, worthless blade, growing dull and rusty in its sheath. "

"Ah, then we understand something of one another." She said.

"Abandoned to sit with the women and children, tending the injured while the men ride to battle answering the call to defend land and country. "

She tilted her head a little, with eyes slanted in thought. "If you be sibling with Aragorn, then you must also be descendant of the Numorian race."

In her attempt to be vague and skirt around the pointed questions, Eliahna had only succeeded in drawing her into every word. Nothing she said indirectly would satisfy her inquisitiveness. She told Eowyn that she was last born of Arathorn, but that she was not so old.

History had it that Arathorn died when Aragorn was just a young child, when in truth he lived beyond for many years after sheltered by the elves. While Aragorn spent many days repelling the enemies of both Rohan and Gondor, she knew nothing but the life of the hobbits, safe from the hands of those who would seek to harm the descendants of Isildur. Eowyn listened with a disarming gentleness. Eliahna soon came to find relief in speaking of it to someone who was of an unbiased nature.

She found that night that her heart bonded with Eowyn and she came to love her in sisterhood. For Eowyn, too, was one who was lost and searching for her own way. She had spent her days waiting upon a waning King. His only son Theodren was killed in battle and though he should have grieved, could not, for the evil that Worm Tongue had woven around him; as a spider weaves her web around its defenseless prey.

Worm Tongue, Sarumans pawn, was a malevolent, vile creature who twisted the mind of Theoden, turning him against even his own. It seemed as though Rohan would be overthrown, as easy as a child would, had not Gandalf returned and rid Theoden of his demon.

In these days, Eowyn stayed near him, while Eomer fought for land and country. She was left, alone, to serve a King wasting in his chambers and to remain in her own emptiness, thirsting to have some other use than to wait upon old men and pine for an existence always out of reach.

Yet, she loved the man still, knowing that it was not he who sat upon the throne but the one who had poisoned his mind with dark speech and vain words. When Theoden woke, he grieved and was bitterly mournful over the death of his only son.

Eowyn, however, was thankful and elated over the return of her beloved uncle. Worm Tongue was cast out and then he fled to Isengard where Saruman was already plotting his assault upon Rohan.

In the moment between the setting moon and the rising sun, Eliahna stood upon the lofty heights of Edoras and looked down over the plains. She had not slept ere but an hour for every three. It was here that Theoden found her.

She kneeled upon his approach, but he bid her rise saying. "A lady so fair should not bow to such as this old man."

"Thank you, Lord. But you are King. "

He sighed as he too took in the view of his own country. "I am certain that it was not your intent to sit in the company of strangers here at the end of all things. However, in Rohan I pray you find friendship in these dark hours. As I see you have found in Eowyn. "

She looked on him and saw not a King, but a man full of worry and burdened with much care. His brow heavy and stern.

"Her mother and father both passed on, Eomer is only left, say but one old weary uncle."

"Now her brother will leave her to war again, and it is likely that none of us should return. It is a dilemma you will not find difficulty in understanding, I think? "

She bore little surprise at his apparent knowledge of the kinship between her and Aragorn. She gazed upon him as he continued.

"Aragorn spake of his sister, very fondly in fact. He asked for your safe haven here in my house, should our sword not be swift enough and death befall us. "

Though she would that she could hide her fear, her pale countenance spoke beyond that which words could express. "Do not be afraid, dear lady. It is all for whatever path lay before us. Not even the greatest esteemed nor the highest of us could stay the hand of destiny. Nevertheless, this I ask of you, though it would not turn my mind either way. Eowyn is to rule, should I not return. _This is what I have asked of her. _I am old, Eliahna, and my days as King are not long. "

"I have wasted many of them to no purpose in the shadow of vain and shallow words, spoken through one who would be the death of me. Now, while I am able, I will do what is right. "

"She will no doubt wish to ride and join the battle herself. I leave it to you to see that she remains … as she should. I leave this treasure in your hands - should you agree. "

"You are welcome in my house, what I have is yours. Stay by Eowyns side now, as a sister, and you may strengthen one another when solace cannot be found elsewhere. "


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven - Where Will Wants Not ...

Morning waxed and though the sun should have raised its head in the east, it was deferred by a dark cloud creeping slowly from the Dark Towers.

Eliahna was pacing the stables and thinking on the towers of Minas Tirith when Merry quickly joined her. His face was bright red, flushed with excitement. When she inquired, he told her the story.

A man from Gondor had ridden in during the night. Merriodoc was seated beside King Theoden along with Eowyn and Eomer, when the man disturbed their meal. He hastily begged his pardon and then begged for aid from the Mark. The men were promptly given the order to prepare to ride at dawn.

Eowyn asked Merry not to disturb Eliahna until morning, but now the men were all preparing to ride.

Something flickered in her eyes when Merry mentioned a messenger from Gondor. She questioned him in depth on the man's appearance and of whom he had spoken. If he had mentioned the captain of the city. Merry answered "Nay. "

The man had only mentioned Denathor by name and that all feared that the armies of the Dark Lord would soon over run the borders and take Minas Tirith if they could not find aid soon enough, and then pondered if it were a false hope. Perchance aid well enough was not to be found in all of Middle earth to repel him.

Merry cast a solemn gaze downward and he seemed quite disheartened. Eliahna asked him if he were well.

"I am fine for the threat of the end of days." He answered.

She studied him, but said nothing. His response only strengthened the idea that something was apparently bothering him. Something beyond the threatening doom.

His face twitched, and then he kicked the bottom of a stall, muttering. "I took an oath. I was appointed to stand with Theoden. Am I to sit with no use? I can do more stealing from the farmer maggot's garden than here. "

"Merry, what is this that you speak of? "

"Theoden has ordered me to stay behind. That's what I speak of. Was I not sworn to serve the King faithfully? How can I do that when I'm doing next to nothing twiddling my thumbs while he rides off to war? "

"And I wonder what's become of Pippen." He said quieter. "He should have run out of his weed by now."

She smiled briefly. "I know that you miss him. Nevertheless, he was well when I left him. He also gave his service to Lord Denathor. Pippen is well Merry, as we know most of us are. I have faith that Frodo and Sam are also well and nearly to the fiery mountain. "

He met her gaze with a marked unsteadiness as she lowered herself down to eye-level and said firmly. "Merry, we have passed over harsh roads, and dark places you and I … and the others."

When he flicked his eyes downwards, she slipped a hand under his chin and raised his head up, placing a steady gaze into his own. "Fear not Merry, we will all be together again. Then we will share a drink and raise our voices together as we did before this darkness weighed upon us. "

"We will sit again to drink and to laugh. And we will tell our children stories of the dark days when we all fought for Middle Earth. I believe this, and so must you. It will not be long and you will see Pippin again. "

Eliahna stood again when Eowyn came into the stables. Her eyes were shiny and she joined them with an air of intent around her. Eliahna waited to hear what she would say.

Eowyn sighed and then spoke. "It seems the sun will not rise today. Regardless, the men ride to Minas Tirith now and fight. I am guessing Merry has told you of the man from Gondor who rode in the evening past? "

Eliahna confirmed that he had done so and then Eowyn spake once more. "Come then. It is a tradition for the women to farewell the men. "

Merry held his chest out and gave an indignant snarl. "I am NOT a woman!"

The two women broke out in laughter at his antics, to which he declared that there was "nothing funny about it. "

The air was stiff with anticipation and dread. The chill was more than just the weather. It was a cold felt from the inside out. Little could be done to shake it. The horses were disquieted as well and some of them nearly bolted upon being mounted.

Six to eight hundred men waited command. Eliahna had not seen such and found that she felt small within their numbers. Yet, she was convinced that Aragorn was wrong and that her place was not to sit and watch those she loved battle for hearth and home, for those that they loved. And she was glad for the heart of Eowyn, who urged her on to do what she knew in her own heart she should.

So, the whole company was prompted to ride as one through the Mark, aiming for the camp where they would find one more nights rest before galloping into the fray of battle.

Eowyn, Eliahna and Merry were permitted to accompany them, but were forbidden to travel any farther than the camp. Once fare welling the men, they would be expected to turn back to Edoras and wait.

The group plodded through the foot of the mountains and then between them. The echo of horses snorting and whinnying on occasion were the only sounds for some distance, until, one by one, whispering conversations sprinkled between the men. Rohirrim men speaking in their native language.

Eliahna could pick out some of the words, for their speech was in a like manner to the native language of the hobbits. This was because the language of the hobbits sprouted from that of Rohan.

When they reached camp, some twelve leagues from Edoras, it was late evening. The three would return early morning as the rest of the men went onwards to defend the land, but for now, they tied the horses, fed and watered them.

Eowyn, wanting to encourage Merry, sent him off to the Smithy to sharpen his short sword. Eomer found no humor in this and argued with his sister. He saw no use for a hobbit who could hardly ride the pony given to him by Theoden. Eowyn had no use for his words and beckoned Eliahna to follow her.

"Merry has as much cause to fight as any of them" She argued her parting words to Eomer and then turned her back to him.

"As do we." She whispered leading Eliahna to their tent.

She lit a wide candle, once inside, and reached under a bundle.

"I do not intend on returning to pine alone in the cold walls of the empty chambers come morning. Sitting idly by while our people are slaughtered."

She looked steadily at Eliahna. "The women of this country are taught to defend themselves. I was taught to fight and not hide as one cowers, waiting for execution. "

She revealed two sets of mithril along with armor and helmets adorned with the symbols of the Rohirrim. "You have a sword - perhaps you should also go to the smithy. For if I am on the mark, you will not be returning to Edoras either, but riding in secret to meet the enemy and fight with those you love. "

The corner of her mouth turned upward at Eowyns words. "And of Merry?"

"He will ride with us. That pony of his will never make it far enough. They would just send him away again. By the time they discover what we have done, it will be too late. "

As she unwrapped the garments, she continued. "It was not fair for my uncle to encourage him by giving him a title and to sit by his side only to reject him and tell him he is of no use."

Eliahna was envious of this plan of hers and gathered her new clothes in wait for the hour that she should take them up.

The evening was long and she tossed over the rocky ground beneath her. It was not the surface of her bed that disturbed her slumber, but the thoughts racing through her mind. She did not enjoy the notion that she would remain behind while Aragorn joined the Gondor men to battle.

She also had another fear that had grown increasingly heavy since facing Sauron. She longed to know what had become of Faramir and desired to see that no evil had come to him. Yet, the visions the dark lord lain upon her pressed on her mind.

Even so, when they passed Snowbourne, (as she had done before) she had remembered the words that Manwe Sulimo had spoken to her.

"Daughter of Kings, why fear?" He said. Then he promised to guide her.

"It is time" She heard Eowyns voice shortly after falling to slumber. "Wake up, we must go now!"

She rose and learned that Eowyn had already bidden farewell to the King, telling him that Eliahna was still sleeping. He said only to bid farewell to her and that he wished not to disturb her for an old mans sake.

As soon as he began to ride, she hurried back to Eliahna and woke her. Now was the time for them to disguise themselves and join the men in battle.

Filled with anticipation, they donned the garments of the Rohirrim. Though it be dire circumstance which caused such drastic measure, to view each the other dressed in this manner brought them to laughter.

"Well" Said Eowyn, "What shall we call you?"

"I think I quite like the name Dernhelm." She answered thoughtfully.

"Then DernHelm it is."

They readied the horses with ease. The weight of the helmet pressed against her head. It was awkward, but she adjusted well. Eomer mustered the men with a call to the Rohirrim, Riders of the Mark (as they were also called) take arms to defend their land and country.

Then they prodded the horses, which took off at a gallop into the dark horizon towards the path to Minas Tirith, filling the valley with the thunder of hooves beating the earth at great speed.

As she and Eowyn were mounting, Eliahna glimpsed Merry standing on the ground, sword in hand. He looked on, watching them ride as a little boy would.

Eliahna motioned for Eowyn to move on and she then approached Merry. She stooped down and spoke in his ear.

"Where will wants not, a way opens, and so I have found myself! You wish to go where the Lord of the Mark goes. "

Merry turned round.

"And you shall go with me. Such good should not be denied. I will bear you under my cloak until we are far afield. Say no more to any man but come! "

She helped him onto Estel, of whom Eowyn liked to call Windfola, and they rode fast to rejoin the others.

"Thank you sir!" Merry said gladly. "Though I do not know your name."

"Do you not?" She answered, quietly amused. "Then call me Dernhelm."

Into the shadow they rode. There was no song or words of cheer from Rohan to be spoken now. They had not seen a glimmer of the sun, nor even a sliver of the moon, for two days now.

It seemed as though Mordor had already overtaken without the strike of even one sword in defense. They went through the Folde and on to FenMarch where the great Oakwood climbed the hills under hellfire.

They were riding along the border of Gondor now, and word rose that the orc hosts marched into the Wold of Rohan. This caused the men to slow as they began to doubt, but Eomer stirred them again yelling.

"Ride on! Ride on! Rohirrim, haste now - we need! "

The coldness pressed and in this dark hour, the hope in their hearts waned, but Eliahna grasped it with every grain of vigor that remained.

As Merry tensed against her, she recalled the promise of the valor.

"I will guide you daughter."

"Do not fear, Master Merriodoc, swordthain," She spake with much confidence. "There may come a day when we will fall never again to rise or have breath remaining to speak but it is not this day. "

Recognition brightened his face. "Eliahna?"

A/N - I took a slight liberty here, but it is only reasonable that if Eliahna were riding with Eowyn that she would pick up Merry given their long going friendship. So, I kept the storyline that Dernhelm picked up Merry, but that it was Eliahna who took the name and not Eowyn.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 - _Wind is Changing _**

It seemed as though years had passed since the soft, dew dipped grass bent under the step of her bare feet. The deep green sprouts which grew from the richly farmed soil of Hobbiton. The musical laughter of hobbit voices in her head hardly even a whisper under the thunder of the Rohirrim steeds as they steady galloped to what was feared, but not spoken of, as perhaps the end of all things.

For now, however, there was only the sound of the soft stomping of hooves over the needle -covered ground. As night drew near, the company took rest in the Druadan Forest - near East Anorian. Four days journey thus far and yet still another day or two before reaching Minas Tirith.

Merry rolled on his side under his blanket and Eliahna eyed him carefully. She wondered how long the ruse would last before she and Eowyn were discovered. It would be useless to send them back again, since they had already traveled far beyond any safe lands or shelters.

Eliahna squinted trying to make sense out of what she saw. There was a shadow ahead, leaning into a thick stump of a tree. The figure was small for a man. Eliahna stood and then saw that it was Eowyn standing there.

"Eowyn? What is it? "

She moved beside her and peered into the clearing. There were three men speaking quietly in the shadow of the Kings tent .

" It is Eomer and Théoden " Eowyn said. "They take counsel with one of the wild men of the woods. "

Eliahna stared inquisitively.

" Do you not know of them? "

Eliahna glanced back at the men and listened. The visitor told them his name was Ghan-Buri-Ghan. He was a short, stumpy figure of a man. Scanty bearded and wearing only a skirt of grass around his waste. His language was deep and guttural - broken, but of the common speech.

" They are the Woses." Eowyn said. " The lingering Remnant of an older time. They live secretly and secluded, but they hate the Orcs and they fear that the Dark Years are returning. It is said that their arrows are tainted with poison. Good for us that we share a common enemy and we aren't the ones they're hunting. "

Eowyn's words dropped heavily into the air. _The dark years _… The accursed years. No one spoke of them, but now, in the thick of the swift approaching war, it was in the minds of all men and elves alike.

So it was, at the breaking of the day, the men of the Woses led the company down roads that were not traveled by any Orcs or men from Mordor or its allies. They were smaller, more secret roads, which often kept the men walking on foot rather than on horseback.

The last words spoken by Ghan, before disappearing into the trees, came when he turned to part, but was stopped momentarily. He paused, tipping his nose upwards, while sniffing the air. A peculiar look draped across his face. " Wind is changing. "

The drums of the Orcs and the armies of the dark Lord thumped again and the Men of the wood dissolved into the darkness - not to be seen by the riders of Rohan anymore.

Yet the words of Ghan-Buri-Ghan rang in her ears for a time to come.

_Wind is changing. _

Eliahna wasn't burdened by, but was constantly aware of the light weight she carried before her, Merry clad in war cloths. She welcomed the break when the company halted after traveling such a long stretch, and rested.

Just for a moment her mind turned a fraction of worry towards Sam and Frodo, but she passed the thought, knowing in her heart that they would make it to journeys end.

Her thoughts were broken by another conversation. Eomer spake with Elfhelm, a man of great stature, and well loved. Eowyn had told her that he was Marshall of the East Mark. She had noted that he stayed close to the King since leaving for Minas Tirith.

She was not clear at first of his words, but after a while, she managed to hear a little of them. Her heart failed when she learned that although there were two scouts sent from Gondor to call for aide, they would never reach The Mark. They were both discovered dead in the woods - one with his head hewn off. It was assumed, then, that word of Rohan's approaching aide to Gondor had not reached Lord Denathor. He had no knowledge that the Rohirrim were drawing closer, to stand beside them as in days of old.

She raised her eyes to Gondor and saw the night sky glowing in a burning flame. It had been said that trenches had been dug all around the city and a fire had been set to them. Now, even as far as to Osgiliath, the sky was red and black smoke rose from the earth to meet the dark clouds looming overhead.

It was a thought that drove her. A thought and a fear both mingled together. The coldness of it nearly sent her into despair. She turned and found Merry beside her, standing near and almost leaning in to her side. She knelt. Her eyes met Merry's squarely, then she spake both soft and firm.

" Merry, " she said. " We have not come all this long way to fail now or to be lost forever. But while I still have breath, I must go where my heart and where need drives me. "

She paused for a little, while their eyes locked together. His brows stern as he spoke nothing in response.

" Please understand. I must place you in Eowyn's hands but for a little while. We will meet again soon. We will all, Merry - you and I, Pippen, Sam, Frodo and the others. We will sit and dine and drink together."

She flicked an auburn curl from his eyes. "All of this will be nothing more than a passing thought to be spoken of in stories and great tales. But for now Merry, I must go. And you must let me. "

Eowyn turned as Eliahna said this. Her eyes reflected an understanding - though Eliahna had not told her anything more than what she was now saying to Merry. His eyes glazed over with sadness. He looked down, and then back at her once more.

His heart had been empty since he parted from Pippen. Aragorn had left him as well, and now, Eliahna would also leave him behind. If he die, it was not his wish to perish among those he knew little of.

Then something small ( but worthwhile ) lifted within as he remembered his oath given to Théoden, to stay by his side.

" Well, go then and make haste for whatever it is. Needless to worry now. What's meant to happen will against what either of us do. Go on! "

It was all the answer he could muster without breaking before her.

Her smile was both proud and mournful as she embraced him tightly.

" Stay close to Eowyn, Merry. Be brave, but not too brave! Do what she tells you and I will see you again in Minas Tirith. "

She promised that when she saw Pippen she would tell him all that had happened ere she left the gates of the city for Rivendell. Though she never reached Rivendell at all.

While night still covered them, Eliahna crept quietly to Estel. He gave her a nuzzle. His nose was wet and cold. She ran her hand down the front of his face and then around under his chin.

Even now she could smell the burning of the city walls. In her mind, she heard again the dull thump of the heads of the slain released from the catapults. Those men loyal to Gondor, to Denathor, and loyal to Faramir. It blended with the thump of the drums rolling out into the darkness from a distance.

Somewhere close, another sound floated into the air. She hardly noticed it at first, but now it began to rise above the drums. It was a song, similar to that she heard on the day she and Faramir met.

Bright and clear, as fine crystal when it is tapped, was the voice of the Nightingale singing sweetly in the damp and cold gloom. She gently fluttered within the cover of the wide trees. Tinuviel was the Sindaren word for her, and this is what Beren called Luthien when first he set his eyes upon her face.

Eliahna looked up and a smile turned the corners of her mouth a little.

" Wind is changing. " She murmured quietly.

" Halt! " A voice called out. " Halt there, I said! "

Eomer planted his feet firmly, placed a hand on his blade and waited. Only a moment passed between them when she turned around.

" Where do you go ? " Eomer asked. His tone grew impatient. " What is your name, boy? Answer me now! "

She lowered her voice as much as she could and answered. " Dernhelm, my Lord. My name is Dernhelm. "

Before Eomer spoke again, a figure moved from behind the trees. There Elfhelm between them. She closed her eyes and breathed a heavy breath, believing she would not make it past the place where she stood.

" I have sent him on an errand, my Lord. To scout ahead of us a little more before daybreak and see what can be found there. Else we come to an early end before we meet Lord Denathor and the Captain of Gondor in Minas Tirith. "

She was certain that she had never spoken to Elfhelm before. His words came as a strange welcome, but a welcome none the less.

Eomer accepted them and allowed her to mount Estel.

Riding out, she glanced behind and could see them standing there side by side watching her. Why had he done such a thing? She thought to herself.

Then the nightingale song rang in her ears. Another flicker of a smile glinted her face as she remembered the words of the Wild man.

" Wind is Changing. "


	13. The Siege of Gondor

**_Chapter 13 - The Siege of Gondor_ **

She knew where he would be - precisely and faithfully where Lord Denathor wanted him. Though Faramir would abandon what he knew to be right and true in favor of appeasing his misguided father, she could not fault him for it. True, that one might pity such unprofitable devotion; Eliahna could do nothing but admire him.

The men would obey him, though it may be to their ebbing stream of life and Boromir's faith in his younger brother was manifested in the fondness his voice bore with it at the mention of Faramir's name. This hardly seemed enough though, when Denathor gave him little recognition. Even then, it was laced with bitterness.

Now he would spend the last hours of hope fulfilling the commands of a man who thought only of himself, disregarding even the deepest wisdom. It was fear and pride which drove the Steward into shadow - rejecting even his own son.

Onward they drove, Eliahna and Estel, under the dank of the looming darkness above and around them. She needed not press Estel much, though, for he seemed to comprehend the need, driving his feet harder into the earth.

They reached a clearing, and there halted for a moments breath. She inched the horse forwards until they were peering over the mountain. There they were, one lone gray steed and it's rider, overlooking both Minas Tirith on one side, and Osgiliath the other. It seemed that a black cloud had descended across the earth, stretching from north to south, east and west, all the way to Minas Tirith.

_But it was not a cloud_. These were the Uruk- Hai and Orcs, with the men of Harad and Southron - the full armies of Sauron - gathered together, broadened about the expanse of land below, going forth for the siege of Gondor. Their crashing armor like thunder echoed through the valley. They pushed great catapults little by little across the ground, torches burning hot as if bits of fire stolen from Mt. Doom itself.

Nostrils burning with fetid odor, Eliahna raised her eyes to Osgiliath. How had she, a simple girl, raised by the likes of hobbits, come to find herself on such a mountain overlooking such threatening death and despair?

Her love was once only for the green hills and laughter-filled air among the boundaries of the Shire and Hobbiton. Now, her heart was bound to Gondor, and her loyalties extended to those who should be strangers, but had become brothers seemingly overnight.

She reached into her cloak and when she withdrew her hand, grasped the object wrapped in the soft emerald cloth, covered in stars. She knew the threat below. She knew that by the eye, there was no hope for redemption. But she heard the nightingale still, closing her fingers around the cloth.

As the man from the Woses lifted his nose in the decaying air saying with certainty " wind is changing, " she placed her small treasure in her pocket, knowing what she knew. There was no hope, yet hope remained. Hope was out there among the disparaging doom, fighting still - and hope would bear her to her fate.

She pressed Estel. He answered with a whinny and a gallop long and quick. She knew he would be there, in Osgiliath, unaware of what wretched plan had been hatched by the dark lord. The bird in the hand that none suspected, but she had gleaned from Sauron in a moment of arrogant bragging. _Confirmed by Elrond. _

She reached the edge of the army's borders within the hour. The men looked up from their horses, and saw a rider moving fast across the plains. They recognized the armor glittering under the pale shreds of daylight, and cried out with expectancy. "It is Rohan! Rohan has come to our aide!"

Faramir heard this, turned and looked on this rider. He pressed his horse through the crowd, paused as if startled and then cried out, breaking a steady gallop out to meet the man.

"Dismount! " He ordered. "Dismount now, or you will be cut down from where you are! "

He descended from his own steed, and approached the rider, taking a quick, but hard look at the gray horse on which he rode and then glared. "Where is she?! "

He jerked the young man around by the arm. "A woman rode this horse from Minas Tirith. Her name is Eliahna. Now I ask you again, where is she?! "

He then caught a flash of green eyes, and noted the red hair from under the helmet. "Eliahna ?! "

His bottom lip turned under as he glanced towards the men and then drew her closer to the side. "Why are you here? What are you doing?"

She pulled her helmet off, red hair falling around her shoulders and all gasped, seeing that she was a woman. "Faramir, listen to me. You MUST! "

" You will turn back now. " He insisted, nostrils flaring. Taking her elbow, he lead her back to Estel, but she broke from his grasp.

Staring resolutely into his firm gaze, she spoke bolder than she had before. "No. I will NOT go back! Mordor's armies have spread now between here and Minas Tirith and even to Rohan! What will you do? Sacrifice one of your own men to see me back? No Faramir, I will go when you go."

She continued. "The men sent from Minas Tirith to Rohan asking for aide were killed before their return. News of Rohan's aide did not reach you. Yet, the Rohirrim approach even as you order me to go. They ride out to Minas Tirith to fight at your side! "

"And there is more yet. You MUST turn back! The assault on Osgiliath is meant to draw you away so you will not see the greater threat which comes by water. He is attacking from behind, from the ships he sends, while he distracts you here. "

Her heart gave way to emotion under the weight of his grey-eyes holding her steadily within them. She found her hand in his as she whispered his name. "Faramir."

Just then, all the men cried out in one thunderous voice. The two of them turned their faces upwards as a flurry of arrows rained down on them. Men fell all around, while others drew their bows. Faramir seized his bow, yelling. "Go back! Fall back into the brush! Do as I say!"

Though she heard the strength in his voice, she could not fall back. The enemy ran their assault and the sound of clashing metal surrounded them. Steel upon steel and blade upon blade.

This one long moment seemed but an instant, though an eternity, both in one. She turned to an orc charging with his sword. Without a thought, she'd drawn her own Elvin blade from it's sheath. It's curved point high above her head as she swung. She was not a swordsman, not even as well as Eowyn, but she would not yield. _She could not fall._

She struck and hit something hard. Standing upright, the warm, red liquid dripping down to the hilt, she watched him drop dead and gaped.

She didn't notice Faramir's men falling like leaves to the dying winter ground. She stood frozen in the center of battle. They were being overrun. Her trance was broken at the sight of an Uruk-Hai rushing Faramir from behind. Gripping the sword before her, she bellowed into the air, lunging forwards until she'd buried her blade in his back.

He turned, the hilt jutting from his spine and she gasped. The burning pain was swift and startling as the point of the blade pierced her armor and slid into her. Bright red flowed from the cold steel and dripped down to her feet. She blinked, trying to catch her breath while quickly growing numb.

The Uruk-Hai fell, and she stumbled back, feeling the world slipping from her. Faramir twisted around, growing pale at the sight.

He called her name, but it sounded like nothing more than a whisper. Her legs collapsed under her, but he caught her.

Another arrow whirred past her head, piercing his chest. He placed an arm around her and another arrow struck. He made a gasping sound and dropped to his knees.

The cry of victory arose within the ranks of Sauron's army as they set their sight on Minas Tirith. Faramir's men all lay dead on the plains, dotted with blood stain.

Weak and numb, Eliahna whimpered as she rolled over and propped herself, as much as she could, over Faramir. She cried seeing the life was draining from his face. Hot tears overflowed her eyes and wet his own cheeks. She whispered his name. "Faramir."

Burying her head in his shoulder, she wept miserably. She had failed. She was certain that she could somehow redeem the darkness within her, but she had not. Now Faramir lay nearly dead and Minas Tirith sure to be in ruin within hours.

The end of all things had crept upon them slowly at first and then as quick as a bird of prey upon its quarry.

There would be no more smell of the posies blooming in Mani Gasie's garden. She would no longer enjoy the light in Frodo's eyes or watch Sam turn a wistful gaze towards Rosie and smile. She would never know her brother beyond the ugliness which brought them to each other. _Gandalf's wisdom was far from her now. _

She wept tears of bitterness on his chest and mourned. Both brothers struck down by arrow. Turning her cheek over his heart, she sighed and whispered in between slow, painful, breaths. "Whatever life is left in me, let it go to him. If I die, I die. Let him live."

She glimpsed Estel's muzzle nudging Faramir's head, and then the darkness came swiftly. The black, cold nothing swept over her. A whinny trailing off was the last sound she heard and then her eyes closed under the enveloping shadow.

_She had once stood looking over the great wall of the citadel and down to the Pelennor fields. When she watched Faramir with all his army riding there and Gandalf with his staff shining brighter than the even-star and driving the winged nazgul back to Mordor. _

_Now, the city was empty, but for the foul odor of the evil which seized it, coursing through it like sickness in a body. _

_It was darker than she had imagined. It was desolate and cold as ice. _

_If Sauron had taken Minas Tirith, then Frodo and Sam were also dead, and likely all she loved as well. She was dismally alone. _

_The Great Hall of Minas Tirith chilled her to the bone. There was no sound of the tower guard. No one passed her as she walking slowly along the icy path - She knew where to go. _

_He sat upon Denathor's seat proudly, whispers of the Dark Speech echoing through the hollowed walls and eyed her with amusement. His icy voice cut as sharp as glass. " Now that all which you ... __Love ... Has perished, you have come to me. And for what ? " _

_His eyes were burning flames flickering within bare sockets. He stood, but she remained silent. Her eyes cast down, her appearance was that of one defeated and void of strength.   
_

_He stepped down and circled her as Denathor once had, as a hawk over its prey. " Ah, but what has become of all your beloved? " _

_He laughed, sending shudders through her. She fell and then dropped her head between her knees. She should have died, but she was painfully alive - if this were in truth living. _

_Her brokenness pleased him all the more. "They have all perished. Though I have kept one for your pleasure." _

_" Just let me die. " She whimpered. _

_He laughed again. "Die ? My lady? Die."_

_The air turned to a sharp, damp chill, while the marble floor turned to solid cold dirt under her bare knees._

_She was no longer in the Great Hall, before the seat of Denathor. _

_There was a disturbing warmth above, accompanied by a crackling sound. She looked up and saw the fire __and the body lying flat upon it and moaned. _

_" Oh yes. " Sauron said. "He is burning, as I promised. All those who thought they could defy me will also burn. All the world is mine. And I have taken it! " _

_Mud and tears streaked her face. Fraught with hopelessness, she could not stand, but crawled towards Faramir's burning body, lying in the midst of the fire. _

_" You see you could not stop it. You could not stop me. " The Dark Lord mocked. "For your foolish alliance with my enemies, you will dwell in the darkness of your misery among the company of death and anguish. This is your fate. " _

_The vast burning flame was overwhelming and though she try, she could not come near it. It scorched her lungs with each staggered breath. The weight of sorrow pressed heavily upon her, driving her to the ground, unable to rise. She groaned deeply. _

_Then a sound. It was a single voice in the darkness, soft and still, calling her. " Eliahna, come back. Come back to us." _

_She could see him standing behind her. A figure faint and distant, drawing nearer the more she looked on him, until she saw his face. _

_"No Aragorn." She groaned, drawing her knees to her chest. "No, it is too late and all is lost." _

_"You are wrong. Hope remains, even now." Drawing even closer, he reached out his hand. "Turn your face from shadow, and come with me. This is but a dream and a lie."_

_"But he is burning Aragorn." She moaned despairingly, lifting her eyes to Faramir's charred body within the flame. "Look and see. He is burning."_

_Tears, both icy and hot, welled in her eyes. "He is dead."_

_"Nay, but he lives and he is here, now. He stands beside me."_

_He looked behind him and called out. She saw no one, but she heard what it was that he said. "Call her name. Call to her."_

_She still did not see, but heard from somewhere behind him, "Eliahna."_

_It was Faramir's voice. _

_"Come," Aragorn gently pleaded. "Take my hand." _

_She breathed in deep sobs and stared at him, eyes wide and damp with tears. He stood above her. His hand was so near, reaching down to her. His voice gentle and soft. He knelt " Trust me. " _

_Her hand slipped into his, and she turned her face from the fire. He pulled her up and lead her away. A faint light glowed ahead of them. It grew closer and brighter, until she could hardly keep her eyes open._

She saw only figures at first. Then, her eyes opened fully and she discerned the rugged features of Aragorn's face. She was lying in a bed. Aragorn sat beside her, smoothing a palm over her forehead. He held her hand gently. "It is alright now. Rest. You are safe."

"Faramir."

"I am here." He answered, moving beside Aragorn. The sight of his face comforted her. She coughed and slowly spoke again. "You are well?"

Flitting a soft gaze over her, he smiled softly. "I am. But You have been ill. Rest, as Aragorn has said, you are safe now."

Somewhere far off, the nightingale sang cheerfully. Her sweet song floated in the air over the dark clouds gathering over Mordor.

Satisfied, Eliahna sighed, and then slept.


	14. Man of Quality

-1**Chapter 14 : A Man of Quality**

_The dead awaken, the hour has come for the oath breakers. Who shall call them from the grey twilight? At the Stone of Erech they shall stand again and hear there a horn in the hills ringing. Whose shall the horn be? The heir of him to whom the oath they swore. Need shall drive him: he shall pass through the paths of the dead. - Tolkien: The Return of The King. _

The oath breakers, the men who lived in the mountains. They had indeed answered the call of the King. The one who took again the sword which was broken but forged anew. Yes, Aragorn with the sword of Elindil, bore through the paths of the dead and into the mountain; where he called them, binding them to the oath once broken so long ago. And they obeyed him, leaving the mountains for the waters of the river. There they overcame the demon ships driven from Mordor to catch Minas Tirith unaware while her Captain defend the borders of Osgiliath.

With Rohan taking them from the hills, and Aragorn, along with Legolas, Gimli and the men of the mountains driving them from water, they delivered the white city and threw down the enemy.

Denathor could take no credit, for he, himself looked over the great walls of the Citadel and moaned his coming demise. More the worse, the gates swung open and there lay Faramir, pierced by arrows fell.

He took his own son and himself upon the wood and oil, as the dark Lord did show Eliahna in her sleep, and set them ablaze before his men, horrified and frozen with uncertainty. Men who risked hearth and home for Gondor. Men who had served him near from the very day mothers born them upon their knee. Their Steward bent low to the enemy before their very eyes.

But Faramir was not yet dead. Not as the steward had supposed. The keen eyesight of the small Halfling, namely Peregrine Took, spied breath in him still. His small feet bore him to Gandalf and then the two set sight to hinder Denathor from grave error. The act of killing his own son.

Pippin stood among the fires. He determined to save Faramir, and so he did.

Denathor then groaned upon seeing the spark of life in Faramir's eyes and immediately bore himself to the farthest point of the Citadel, which looked out all over the fields. And there he threw himself from it, impaling himself upon the cold, barren earth below.

Those that remained of the Fellowship, accompanied by Eomer and the Rohirrim left to follow hence had all gathered together and set themselves to Morgul Vale. The only hope that remained, lie in two small hobbits wandering the dank, and deadly wastelands of Mordor. If Frodo and Sam were to reach the fires of Mt. Doom, then the eye need be turned from them. _A diversion. _

Thus, the last battle would be fought at the gates of Mordor itself, and at Sauron's front door. There East of Minas Tirith.

On the third day of her awakening within the Houses of Healing, Eliahna could sit no more in her room. She called for the nurses to help her dress, and then she would walk awhile among the gardens, perhaps catching a gaze toward the east.

Eliahna knew he was there, Lord Faramir. He was left behind in the Warden's care, just as she, but had not seen him since she had awoken to Aragorn's call and found him there by her side as well. The nurses who tended her answered all that she asked. Faramir was bidden to remain there seven days hence as was she.

She, clad in forest green, stepped out into the daylight and thought it nearing the evening. Then learned evening was long to come since it was but midmorning. The day had grown darker than she remembered. So dark that the sun would soon grow paler than the moon itself.

She was walking among a garden of fair, white blossoms, listening to the water gurgle over the rocks in the fountain, when she came across them. Eowyn and Faramir. They were murmuring softly while facing the wall looking east.

Eowyn was beautiful, her hair combed smoothly into locks of silk and Faramir was equally as handsome. The fountain bubbled brightly behind them as if unaware of the dankness in the air around it.

She dropped her head, and then turned back from whence she came. She'd reached a section of the wall she thought more isolated when she heard her name. "Eliahna."

Merry had spotted her, and ran after, smiling brightly. This was enough sun for her. She dipped down to embrace him. "Merry, how is it that you have come to walk among the Houses of Healing?"

"I stayed and rode with Lady Eowyn all the way to Pelennor fields. I thought we all should die … but we are here now. "

He spoke quickly, as she was used to whenever he was excited. She sat down by the waterfall, smiling. "Did they not tell you? Lady Eowyn and I were thrown. The witch king, himself, bore down on us. He struck down Théoden and set out to finish him, but Eowyn wouldn't have it. She challenged him and nearly died, but I struck him from behind and then she struck him in the head and then he died. Not before nearly killing us both. Théoden is dead. "

The news saddened her deeply. Théoden was a great king, and gracious among men as well. Now Eomer would be king over Rohan. It was a title fitting, but distressing under such circumstance.

"I was lying on my face when I heard it. The whinny. I remembered the horse you were riding .. The one the Captain gave you. I knew it right at first glance. I kept yelling until someone heard me. "

"They said the horse galloped away and when they found it again, there you were. You had it by the bridle, with Lord Faramir slumped over the saddle. You hadn't gotten very far, but you made the best way that you could. They say you were walking slow and then fell on the ground. "

She listened to him unable to find any words with which to answer. She remembered lying over Faramir and then wishing she had strength enough to save him. She answered quietly after he looked up at her for some word. "I do not remember that Merry. I cannot say where I could have found strength to do such a thing. I only remember falling and Faramir catching me."

"But I do thank you for your courage. You fought well, I have been told and I doubt not that your sharp eye did much to save us both, Faramir and I. I have heard that you were an irreplaceable aide to the King of Rohan and Eowyn. I think the men of the West should not forget those who dwell in the Shire too soon. Nay, but the name of Merriodoc and Peregrine shall be carved into the memory of both Rohan and Gondor for a time to come. "

"They will tell their children how you fought so bravely against such a terrible foe as Sauron. A legend indeed! "

"You're teasing me, Eliahna."

"I am not." She denied. "Nay, Merry, I am entirely earnest. You have done a great service to both Rohan and Gondor, to middle Earth itself and to the repute of hobbits, of whom men in these parts knew little, till now."

Face aglow, he grinned out rightly and her heart glad to see it. Only but for a few moments. It was difficult to ignore the blackness swirling in the east, and the thunder echoing from there. Black clouds like billows of thick smoke towered over Mordor, where would be the gates.

"Eliahna, why did you not come and speak?" The sound of Faramir's voice sent her head twirling toward it. He was alone, unaccompanied by Eowyn.

"I am sorry, my Lord. I did not wish to disturb you."

He stepped forwards, and she rose, straightening the front of her dress. "I do believe you are no stranger to lady Eowyn?"

"No. Indeed not. She has been a great comfort to me in this dark hour, and I am grateful that she cared so well for Merry. I have also heard the great deed she did, killing the witch king and the nazgul he rode upon. An honor well deserved, I think. "

Had she spoken too highly, she wondered. Even so, she meant all of it. She was gladdened by news of Eowyn's bravery and that she had lived to glean the honor it deserved.

A smile softened his countenance. She could not help but return it. The pair of them stood there, gazing at each other until broken by another blast from the dark mountain. Eliahna trembled, wrenching her head towards the wall.

Then she was near it, standing as close to it as she could without tumbling over it's ragged edge. Faramir came also. And so they stood side by side, staring out towards the East. The darkness was a vortex engulfing everything that per chanced it's path. Brow heavy with worry, she spoke weakly.

"No word. So the nursemaids and warden all say. No word good or bad. I fear no one may ever hear word again. "

He leaned his arm upon the wall, gazing at her straightforwardly. "No, my lady. No word is good news still. Do not fear, for it was miracle that reforged the sword even, much less that you and I still live. "

_It was a miracle. _He had not lied or spoken words without solidity. They should have indeed wasted on the plains of Osgiliath there on the bloodstained earth, among his fellow comrades. In truth, many who lived still in this moment should have already died, were it not for some unforeseen miracle. It was a marvel that even Minas Tirith remained.

He drew a breath and then whispered. "Eliahna. Do not forsake hope, for she has not forsaken you."

Fires burned in the east. The hint of rotten stench lingered in the air. Although, she had heard the nightingale even in her darkest hour. The words of the man of Woses were in her head. "Wind is changing."

She leaned upon the wall and sighed pensively. "I cannot argue. Fate has proven true in so much as, the fellowship - though scattered as it may be, remains with all living - save but one. "

_It was Boromir of whom she spake. _She had not thought of him since the bloodshed in Osgiliath. Now, for Faramir's sake, she found herself wishing she had not spoken of him at all. She turned, staring into Faramir's eyes, searching for sign of affront. "I am sorry. I spake without a thought. I did not wish to anger nor offend. "

"And you have not. Tis true, Eliahna. Nearly all the company sent out of Rivendell lives, save all but Boromir. "

Hearing him speak, seeing the grief-stricken look behind his gentle composure, she could not bear it any longer. She turned and saw that they were alone. She had not noticed when Merry parted. The dark cloud of Mordor behind her, she paced forwards, hands clenched over her mouth as if thinking. She had made a promise, an oath. Though she had not found opportunity to fulfill it, they were both alone this time. There were no battles to be fought that others were not already onto and no enemies at hand. They stood in the houses of healing, and would be there for some days to come.

Faramir looked on her with some concentration until she met his stare with bitter reflection that hinted at some unspoken gladness as well. She sat upon the stone seat.

"It was in the library of Elrond, where first I laid eye on Boromir. He asked of whom I was and from whence I came, knowing I was not Elvin. The first face of Gondor I viewed was his. A brave and stately face, I thought. One worn by a king of old, or a man of valor."

"Yet, once at council, he was brazen in his want to take the ring. It was for the glory and honor of Gondor, he said. "It is a gift, I say; a gift to the foes of Mordor. It is mad not to use it, to use the power of the Enemy against him. The fearless, the ruthless, these alone will achieve victory. What could not a warrior do in this hour, a great leader? "

"And so when it was agreed that Frodo would bear the ring to it's destruction by way of the Mordor, he volunteered most earnestly. I suspected, as I was certain Gandalf did, that near the end he might consider taking it out rightly. "

"But Merry and Pippin grew fond of him straightway and he took to them as well. So well that he gathered them under the shadow of his wing. He was as a father to them and they loved him. "

"I know you have heard how Saruman commanded his spies over all the traveled roads and many of the lesser known ones as well. Thus, we tried to go over the mountain. We tried, but failed … for Saruman set the mountain to come down upon our heads. I would have fallen to the bottom had not a pair of hands caught and held me tightly. It was by the hand of Boromir that I did not die. "

" I looked up and into his eyes and saw a man, earnest and true. A man who loved his people and his home and would to the grave if need called, to protect them and any he named friend. This was a man with great heart."

" I knew then, that should ever come a day he might think of such a thing as to take the ring for himself, it would be by the will of the ring itself and the power that takes hold of any who are near it. It is strong indeed and few, yet scarcely any who can resist it. "

"It was oft that he and I sat near the fading embers, when none other stirred, and talked of things both old and yet to come. And though he had stories of the White City, he spake of his brother more oft than anything else. Faramir wished to go to Rivendell in his stead, but council would not allow it. "

"I spake earnestly when I said if roles were switched, then Boromir might live even now. But what happened was fates will, so we would believe."

"And as you might have guessed on our first meeting, he also taught me something of the sword, in so much as what could be learned in such a short time.

"When we lost Gandalf along the bridge of Khazad-dûm, it was Boromir's arms that caught me before I also fell into the fire below. And when I felt I should die as well, I lay my head on his shoulder and he offered words of comfort. There within the borders of the golden city of LothLorien. "

"We left the lady of the wood, and traveled Nen Hithoel to Parth Galen. I remember how terrible, but wondrous the Argonath as we passed under them. A stone whiter than any I had ever seen, until I set eyes on Minas Tirith. I thought of the words I heard Boromir speak to Aragorn. He said one day they would ride into the white city, and the horns would blow. And the people would say "Behold, the Lords of Gondor have returned."

"Alas, that day would not be for him. We slept, but when morning came upon us, Frodo was naught to be found. All of us searched for him, but it was I who beheld that which I hoped I would never see. Boromir had Frodo by the throat on the ground, and with the other hand, he reached for the ring. "

"I saw not my friend Boromir then, the brave Lord of Gondor. It was a thief that had Frodo by the throat and all I could think of was saving him. Thus, I ran, fast as I could, across the green grass and when I was on them, I swung my foot and kicked him in the side, screaming."

"Frodo slipped the ring on his finger, he vanished. None but I and Boromir left. He turned over, called Frodo's name and cried. "What have I done? I am sorry."

"And then the Uruk-Hai came. Boromir rose up, blew the horn and made haste up the hill. The Uruk-Hai had already lain siege upon both Merry and Pippin. Boromir ran ahead, and stood between them, Sauron's men and the Halflings. We were overrun from the left and right. Boromir drew his sword and cut them down one by one until there was a sound. A whirring and then the first arrow pierced him. He stumbled, only a moment, and then he raised his sword high. He cut down another and then another, until I looked and saw the archer. This time, Boromir stumbled deeper, but raised himself again, cutting down another and then another. He did not fall willingly, but he did drop to his knees after how many arrows, I could tell. Six or more, perhaps. I know that he brought down twenty or more of them as well. "

"I saw the archer stand over him as he knelt there drawing deep staggered breaths, but I was struck in the head. When I woke, Aragorn was there. Boromir lay with his back against a great tree, pierced with the black- feathered arrows and his sword, broken to the hilt, by his side. "

""I tried to take the Ring from Frodo." He said, "I have paid. They have gone, the Halflings the Orcs have taken them. I think they are not dead. Orcs bound them." He paused and his eyes closed wearily. After a moment he spoke again. "I would have followed you my brother, my King. Farewell, Aragorn! Go to Minas Tirith, save my people! I have failed."

"But Aragorn said nay he had not failed, for the tree would bloom again and the Lords of Gondor would return. The White City would not fall. There he vowed to Boromir. "

"He took my hand and I looked into his eyes. And then I sang. But his breath was gone err before I finished. His eyes closed and he was dead. We laid him in the boat, with the grey cloak given by the white lady and also the golden belt. We put his sword over him and his horn by his side. "

Eyes glistening, Eliahna stood then, and stepped towards Faramir as he leaned quietly. He had not spoken since she began. She reached into her mantle and drew out a small object - the clothe adorned with silver stars all upon it. She had not opened it since the moment he placed it in her hands. She rest a mournful gaze into Faramir's grey eyes. "And when I came to him, as he lay against the tree, he bid me bend closer still. When I did, he placed this in my hand and made me swear oath that I would bring it to you. "

"I could not say so before, for it was not yet time and I feared I might provoke you and then you would never believe what I had to say, and all that he said to me. I am sorry, Faramir, that I could not bring myself to reveal it sooner, but I am glad for the honor to now. "

"Of this I am certain. Boromir loved you. In his eyes, you were already a man of quality. "

She placed the small gift in his hand. He was silent and still. So much so that she could not stand it. She bowed and then stepped back and turned from him. Intent on returning to her room, she trembled when he called her back.

She faced him.

He straightened himself. "What was the song? The one you sang to him?"

Staring down at her feet, her voice caught in her throat before she began. She remembered his eyes. The eyes that looked upon her while she raised her voice over him. His breath as it grew fainter until it was no more. How she'd lain her head upon his chest and wept. She closed her eyes, and then her voice raised clear and soft.

"_Gondor! Gondor, between the Mountains and the Sea!  
West Wind blew there; the light upon the Silver Tree  
Fell like bright rain in gardens of the Kings of old.  
O proud walls! White towers! O wingéd crown and  
throne of gold!_

_  
O Gondor, Gondor! Shall Men behold the Silver Tree,  
Or West Wind blow again between the Mountains and the Sea?"_

There was long silence. Faramir looked upon her quietly before he answered again. Holding the gift in his hands, he smiled sadly. "Thank you."

She dropped her arms to her sides. _"_It was not for fear of my friends safety that I dropped my sword that day. But that I heard your voice and saw your face and I knew that this was the voice of Faramir, Boromir's brother. This was the face of Faramir. And I dare not raise a hand nor my voice against him. Nor would I any in the white city."

Her feet would not move from their place, as if the were rooted there just as much as the white tree within the stone courtyard. But Faramir was moving towards her, now he was before her. Close.

Though her head bowed, he lightly stroked her hair, slid a hand under her face and raised it up to his. He kissed the top of her head, then her eyes. She trembled when his lips first brushed hers, and then he kissed her softly. His arms slid around her.

She had not imagined this moment. She had not thought of it before it was upon her. Now that it was, a new fear struck her. She broke from him straightway and took paces backward.

"Eliahna."

She did not answer, but turned her back in retreat.

"Eliahna! Eliahna! … Aramaea! "

She stopped abruptly, closed her eyes and then swept herself around. He viewed her there before him, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Why do you call me that?"

He stepped forward and replied. "Is it not your name?""

She cried yet again, the vision of the boy in the dark tunic bearing the etching of the white tree. _"Aramaea? Aramaea! How can I rescue you if you slay the dragon? "_

She had known it, even sitting at the side of Boromir, she had known it. Well before they day she'd looked upon his face or the moment she'd caught Merry wearing the clothes that were once his.

"It was a dream Faramir, and nothing more. "

Moving closer still, he answered gently. "Yes, you dreamed in your sleep, and when I lay my hand on your shoulder, I saw the dream you dreamt. Though I knew when I first looked into your eyes, for how could a man forget such eyes as yours? Even though years separate memory. You may have dreamt, but it was no dream. "

" Do not speak that name anymore Faramir. For it is fell and not worthy. I am not …"

But she left it there as she turned her self around and fled, leaving him standing in his place, calling after her. But she answered no more.


	15. The Seventh Day

**Chapter 15: The Seventh Day**

It was four days hence, and Eliahna had not strayed much from the house. Sometimes she stepped out briefly, but not far, once hearing soft voices murmuring under the bubbling of the fountains. She knew that it was Faramir and Eowyn wandering in the gardens.

There was no difference from night and day now. As the sun and moon could hardly break through the darkness, there at the end of days. There where the air was thick with dread. It was the seventh day, and Aragorn, with his comrades had not returned, and there was no word from Frodo and Sam either. It would seem the defeat of Mordor would be as simple as holding back the waters of Anduin. _A task of folly. _

She was overlooking the gardens, there on the upper circle near the door. Viewing eastward, unable to keep her heart from failing. She trembled in the chill, fighting the despair gnawing at he hope placed there by Aragorn, the Man of Woses, the Nightingale and even Faramir himself. Celeborn had told her not to despair as well as Boromir. But who could not be dismayed at such an hour? When the day relinquished itself to night, and it seemed no one would ever be bathed in sunlight again. It was as if the air wanted back the breath she'd drawn from it. There was no wind. No birdsong. The earth had come to a halt, time with it. Mordor was drawing everything to itself, sucking it in at great speed.

Then, just when it seemed they would all be helplessly drawn into it, a great mountain of darkness rose from the other mountains. It rose high as if it were readying to engulf the expanse of Middle earth itself. With it came fits of such lightening as had never and has never been seen ere this day. There was a clap of thunder and then the earth quaked. The city walls shuddered, and then there was a silence. Then it was as if the earth sighed.

A shriek startled her. Merry's outcry was not what she'd expected to hear. She wrenched herself around. "Merry! "

"Sorry. I couldn't help myself, that was so frightening! What does it mean? Are we all doomed?"

And then her features turned grim. " I do not know. "

A great wind suddenly swept up as if in response, and the darkness was gone. The sun broke out, shining down upon them as if it had always been there. The river shone a glimmering silver as though celebrating the rebirth of light, and all the birds were singing. Their hearts beat again.

"Eliahna, look!" Merry was gazing upwards, and she turned her eyes with his to see what it was.

There, out of the mountains she could see him, a great Eagle, flying on golden wings high in the air. It was a message of tidings he brought to them on the wind, and all the people sang when they heard it.

_Sing now, ye people of the Tower of Anor, for the realm of Sauron is ended forever and the Dark Tower is thrown down. The tree that was withered shall be renewed and the city will be blessed!"_

There was a shout of joy from the men in the houses of the city, and their hearts filled with gladness at the news. They sang together under the waning sun. Merry's eyes danced with excitement. "It's over, Eliahna! It's over and we have won!"

She stared out into the west, blinked and then smiled. "Yes, Merry. It would seem so."

"Well don't be too happy about it." Merry answered, staring up at her.

"I am happy Merry." And she was glad, for they had all stood on the brink, the edge of the abyss, the end of all things and now they were free again. The blackness that hung over them like death hovering, waiting for it's time to swoop down upon them was gone, and the burdens of them all were lifted.

But, there was a bitterness that remained.

She raised her head and saw them. Eowyns countenance brightened when she

noticed Eliahna. She quickened her pace and embraced the girl. "Eliahna. It is good to see you. Faramir and Merry said that you were here. I would have come, but …"

"It is fine, Eowyn. We have all walked in shadow for so long. "

Eowyn and Faramir looked at each other and then he spoke. "Yes, but the shadow has passed. The future is in our hands now."

She smiled faintly. "Yes it is."

He studied her with his grey eyes. He drew a breath, but was stopped when a man called him. He set his gaze towards the man and then hesitantly turned from them.

She watched him disappear behind the fountain and up the stairs, then she turned to Eowyn. "I am glad you are here as well, Eowyn. And I am grateful to you for taking care of Merry. Defeating the Witch King, I suppose you did what no man could."

Eowyn smiled at this. "Yes. Women are useless in war, do you not know this? "

Eliahna laughed, and Merry watched them curiously, as Eowyn continued.

"Yes, they are only good for tending the sick and waiting for the men to return. That is their duty."

And then she sighed. "But you were brave as well. I have also heard of your deeds. How you rode into Osgiliath to warn Faramir, how you slew the creature that struck him. "

There was a prick of pain when she remembered the blade going through her, and then she thought of Faramir as he fell. Then she quickly raised her head, aware that she had dropped it in thought. "Yes, but were it not for Merry and Pip. I do believe that the Halflings have saved us all."

Merry smile when she said this. "AAhem … Hobbit folk. And it was an oath that need be kept. "

"Indeed." She nodded. "Oaths are meant to be kept. And you have kept yours well, my dear friend."

There was a hint of worry in his eyes for a moment. " Do you …Do you think that Frodo and Sam are alright?"

She smiled, lowering herself down to him. "The mountain came down, and everything with it. That means they succeeded. I do believe that they are well, Merry. Aragorn and Gandolf would have seen to it, and Pip was with them. "

This seemed to satisfy him. He raised his nose in the air and then chattered excitedly. "Is that salted pork I smell? I am very hungry, and I missed second breakfast today. "

They watched him hurry over the steps and towards the house, chattering as he ran. Then it was just she and Eowyn.

"Eliahna. "

She looked at Eowyn and then spoke quickly. " They will be crowning Aragorn soon, then. I had not thought that I could be sister to a King. "

Eowyn, being a woman, understood the tactics of evasion, and instead of pressing, chose to let the corners of her mouth turn up while she agreed in a more exuberant tone. "Then we will share in the honor, for Eomer shall soon take my Uncles place as well."

Eliahna noted the sadness that her friend kept hidden, and she felt pity for her. In spite of the honor Eowyn received for herself by killing the Witch King, she had ailed still, because she could not save Theoden. "Eowyn, I am sorry."

"He was my Uncle, but he was my Father when I had none."

Eliahna never ceased to be surprised by the things they shared in common. Both women in a time of men, who longed to be more than what should be allowed. Daughters of kings, and kingdoms. Both aimless and wistful.

They were indeed sisters of the heart.

She thought of Mithrandir, her beloved Gandalf. True that the hobbit folk did most of the caring, but her learning came from him and dear Bilbo who did well to encourage her.

And so Eowyn parted with an embrace, leaving Eliahna to wander the courtyard, among the gardens for a while. When she had tired of this, she raised herself up and made her way up to the upper circle near the house.

She was healed, in so much as the wounds that held her there, when she desired to be with her brothers and her mentor.

She thought of the shire, and Frodo and the ring. She considered the near folly when they narrowly escaped the nazgul by way of the buckle berry ferry, and their meeting of the strange ranger named Strider who's identity Aragorn had taken to protect his own. She had crossed over mountains and through rivers, endured the frozen snow tops and passed through fire. She had seen more than she had ever hoped for, and now, through fire and shadow, she had been brought from the black breath in the land of Gondor. The place from her dreams, where the white tree that was withered was to sprout green again.

And then she thought of Boromir. She wondered where he might be had he not perished by Uruk-Hai hands. What would he have given to see, just once before death, the victory of his people. This noble, man of valor, son of Gondor who now rested in the arms of Rauros.

Quietly gazing over the walls and to the distant lands, Eliahna mourned Boromir anew, for he could not share in the joy of his people. And so she

sang softly.

"_Gondor! Gondor, between the Mountains and the Sea!  
West Wind blew there; the light upon the Silver Tree  
Fell like bright rain in gardens of the Kings of old.  
O proud walls! White towers! O wingéd crown and  
throne of gold!_

_  
O Gondor, Gondor! Shall Men behold the Silver Tree,  
Or West Wind blow again between the Mountains and the Sea?"_

Faramir had come upon her hesitantly. He studied her pensively and then he spoke. "For whom do you mourn Aramaea_?"_

He said this because Faramir was a man of knowing, wise and thoughtful, he perceived that he'd already guessed the answer. But she did not turn. She stared reflectively into the twilight sky. "Have you not gone with Eowyn?"

A look of pain passed over his soft features as he crossed his hands and drew them to his face. He sighed and then he moved towards her until he was beside her. "I cannot wage war against a memory. Neither can I do battle with a ghost."

She turned her head when he carefully touched a strand of red hair. "What do you mean, Faramir? "

He flit his eyes across her face, and then held them into hers, but his voice seemed to nearly fail. "I know you loved Boromir."

She felt dizzy, as they stood staring at one another for moments that

could have been hours, until she blinked away the emotion welling in her eyes. " I loved Boromir … Tis true. "

"I loved Boromir … As I would a brother. For he was as much brother to me as a man could to a sister. And I do mourn him now, in this hour when he cannot see with his own eyes the joy of his people, nor the tree that blooms anew. Yes, he was as a brother to me … But Aragorn i_s_ my brother."

Brow low and concentrated, Faramir stared for a while before he responded.

"Your brother? Aragorn?"

"Indeed, it is true." She admitted earnestly, and then she turned from the wall and sat down, while he observed her with much concern. If it were not unrequited love for a departed Boromir, then what was the cause of her grieving heart?

"So you see. It is not the loss of your brother that is the source of my sorrow, but for the deeds of those before which is my burden. A birthright I fear to share with any man, for what right have I? And who would hear it? "

"Tell me, and I will be the judge. For what deed contrived by anyone might

rightfully call for you to pay the penalty? There is none either by land, sea nor air."

"Judge you may very well be Faramir." She agreed despondently.

"Tell me … Please."

She searched his face with a sorrowful gaze, and found a sincere questioning in his eyes, one that both touched her and broke her heart all at once. It was a foolish thought, to desire to be near him. And then she began telling him what she'd not spoken to any man ere the day she'd learned of her own history from both Elrond and Celeborn.

"Sauron was not without his own need. He loved a woman, as much as what Sauron counted as love. He took her, before the end, and held her prisoner in the dark tower, until the victory of Isildur. "

"The woman was a she-elf, from the house of Dior, wife of Earendil. Yes, she was mother to Elrond. And she returned to him after Elrond released her. "

"She soon birthed a daughter. Elessia was raised as daughter of Earendil, but she was, in truth, offspring of Sauron. "

She stopped there, waiting to see what he would say, if he had anything to say yet, for she was certain he would before the end. He simply rubbed his chin before asking. "Sauron had offspring? Fell word, I say. But, what has this to do with you?"

She nodded despondently, regretting her words before she'd said them. "You have heard, as all have, that Arathorn perished. Indeed he did perish, but not in battle. The tale was told so that he could be hidden, for word had gone forth that Saruman was gaining strength and sought to destroy the King. "

"He found shelter within the borders of LothLorien, under the protection

of Galadriel and Celeborn. It was there, after the death of Aragorn's mother, that he met Elessia. They fell in love, but then he truly met his death in the forest. By whose hands, none could tell, but it was thought that is was Saruman's doing. "

"Elessia birthed a daughter and then died. It was agreed among the leaders of both Imladris and LothLorien that they could not hide her as they did Elessia, so they called for Olórin, the wisest of the Maiar, whom you know as Mithrandir."

"And so he took Elessia's daughter to himself. He cared for her until he brought her over the hills through Eriador and the kingdom of Arnor until he came to the Shire and to Bag-End. Where lived Bilbo Baggins, cousin first and second removed from Frodo Baggins. "

"Bilbo cared for her when Mithrandir, Gandalf, was absent. They were her fathers, and Frodo her brother. "

"Elessia named her Aramaea. But they called her Eliahna."

Her voice broke near the end, for she had not spoken of it to anyone, save but the ones who knew before her. And Faramir was looking on her intently, and strength drained from her as her face grew even paler.

"Fell word, you have said, that offspring of Sauron might live. And so now, what judgement do you have Lord Faramir, Lord and guardian of Minas Tirith, and Gondor itself, for the likes of me? Daughter of Mordor, out of which was nearly the death of all? What have you to say, now? In the midst of the memory of all your kinsmen? When all of Gondor and your beloved Minas Tirith was nearly brought to decay by such … Evil? "

She was standing, sobbing before him, unable to perceive the pity in his eyes. She stepped backwards, but he called her again. "Aramaea …Wait. Do not run as you did before."

It was then that he was called once more. But he did not answer for the broken woman he beheld with his eyes. "Wait." He whispered, but then they called for him again, with more fervency until he could put them off no longer.

"Go Faramir. " She said. "Your people need you."

He sighed, shook his head and then spoke fervently. "Wait for me … Please. "

And then he was gone.

She stood erect, until he vanished into the evening, and then she bowed herself, sobbing and crying until she could weep no more. She then set herself to leave the house of healing.

She first hurried to see Frodo, for once leaving the houses of healing, she immediately received word of his arrival. She found he and Sam both, and her heart leaped with joy at the sight.

They cried, and embraced many times over, while they told her all that happened when they parted in Osgiliath. How they'd reached the black gate, and their final journey up Mt. Doom. In the end Gollum was destroyed with the ring.

Eliahna nodded. "So, then, Gollum had his part to play after all. Just as Gandalf said. "

"Aye." Frodo agreed, with a sad look in his eye.

She smiled at her dear friend. "Frodo, I know that you desired to find some hope for yourself by trying to save him, but such a creature could not have been saved. Not when he was so far removed from what he once was. Even now, my heart tells me that before he was a slave, twisted and tormented by evil, that it must have lived in him somewhere from the beginning. Your hope, my sweet brother, was not dependant upon the salvation of Gollum, but in the light that is in you."

She spent much time with them, and then more time when Merry and Pip both joined them. There were the five of them, reunited in the house of Minas Tirith, far from the rolling, deep green hills of the shire. Yet, they were content.

And when she had parted, she found herself walking along the courtyard until she'd come upon the guards along the stone circle. This was the tree. She drew a deep breath, but then she turned when she heard a voice.

Aragorn called her. He looked handsome, dressed in green like the men of Gondor. He held her in a gaze for a moment and then his arms spread wide.

"Aramaea. I am glad that you have come, it makes my heart content."

And so they walked a little, arm and arm, before he stopped and glanced around. He set his eyes on her and then asked. "And where is Faramir?"

She flicked a gaze over him, trying to steady her heart. "I do not know what you mean Elf stone." (She called him Elf Stone, for this is the name given to Elessar by the people of Minas Tirith. He had indeed proved himself the stone of Earendil." )

"Did he not accompany you? Or have you come alone?"

"I have come alone. Why think otherwise? "

Aragorn smiled with a wisdom in his eyes. "Dear one. I know you understand me, for it was not hidden what was between you in the houses of healing. Faramir was as much by your side as I when you were ill. You cannot deny or

restrain love anymore than you can tell the rivers to stop flowing. His love for you is plain, do you not love him? Do not lie, for your heart will betray you."

With that, her heart broke and she could not hide it from him. "I do. More than I imagined I could love. But tell me, my brother, in truth, how could he love me?"

"Why do you not you ask him? This man of whom you believe could not love you."

It was Faramir. She heard his voice, but she could not turn. She stared into Aragorn's eyes, open mouthed, for she knew that he had seen Faramir's approach, but she had not.

Aragorn brought his hands up and wrapped them around her face. Then he kissed her forehead. He nodded to Faramir and then they were alone. Faramir and Aramaea.

It was not her that moved, but he. Faramir stepped from behind her, until he could see her face. He studied her. "I asked you to wait for me."

He sighed and then spake again. "You think then, that it matters whatever harm or good others before you have done? That I would reject you for their sake? "

And when she could not give a response, he offered her his hand and entreated in great earnest. "Come with me"

She ran a gaze over him. He was reaching for her, deeply gazing back at her until she could not say no. Thus, she gave him her hand.

They came upon two saddled horses. One was pure black, with a white face. He gleamed under the warm sun. An honorable looking creature, tall and stately. The other was her dear friend Estel. He bobbed his head and snorted.

They mounted the horses and together they rode, with no words passing between them until they approached a place in the forest. Then he called his horse to break and stand still.

She dismounted, but her eyes were all over the forest as a far away look passed over her gentle features. She could hear them even now, as the sweet smell of aethelas lingered.

"_My hero! I would have been devoured by dragons had you not rescued me!"_

She could see them running through the evergreen, his voice calling out for her, her laughter bubbling over as her hair flicked all about like red flames.

" This is where we played, she and I. The girl with hair like fire and eyes like the stone of Earendil fashioned by Gondolin. Eyes that heal the those who look into them. You know this place, do you not?"

Eyes brimming, she turned to him, knowing she could not hide it. Yes, she knew the place. That together they had laughed and chased each other under the shimmering sun, their hair tossing in the cool breeze. She could not deny it.

He smiled. "This is where we played, you and I. In happy days, when Mordor was not a flicker of thought in our heads. Be it dream or vision, it matters not, how we've come to be here, you and I, for here we stand. Together, in this place. Whether from afar or by your side, in dream or waking, I love you. I could not love you more. Can you say no?"

"I love you Aramaea, do you not love me?"

Tears were flowing freely down her pale cheeks. She stood before him, meekly, and then answered. "Yes Faramir, I love you. I loved you when Boromir spoke of you, I loved you when I heard your voice on the hill that day, and then when I saw your face. I believe I have always loved you. "

He smiled, taking her hands. "Then I will thank the Valor for bringing you to me and keeping you safe. I will thank them for such a gift!"

He took her in his arms and kissed her and then he embraced her again.

And so it was, that the days of the Kings were brought to life anew, and the house of Earendil was reestablished. Faramir took up the authority of the Stewardship in order to prepare for the one who was to take his place.

Aragorn, Elessar, son of Arathorn, heir of Earendil, both warrior and healer.

The days were warm and golden, the people celebrated in the joy of a fresh spring. They drank and made merry, congratulating themselves for the coming of the new era. The age of men.

Word reached the ears of all those in Gondor, from Min-Rimmon to Pennath Gelin and between the seas. The city was filled and overflowing with people. Maidens and children, singing with clear voices, the harpers and all those that played instruments. Warriors and peace lovers alike all came to see the crowning of Elessar. They celebrated from morning to evening.

It was early twilight when Aramaea strolled the outer court, gazing at the full moon and enjoying the cool breeze. She had not seen Faramir, but she had a thought as to where he might be. She found him at the farthest reach of the citadel, where Denathor, at the end of his despair, having been driven mad by the Palantír stone and the knowledge that he had condemned his living son to death by fire, threw himself down. It was there high above the plains that she found Faramir, gazing out into empty air.

She came to his side, and slipped her arm in his, leaning on him. "I thought I might find you here. And so I have."

He rested his head upon hers and answered. "And so you have."

Then she sighed. "I know the thoughts in your head and I am sorry."

She looked up into his face, as he settled his eyes into hers. "The sorrow is not yours. My father lay in his own bed, Aramaea. One fashioned by his own hand, and none other. But I do not desire this to forever be a place of mourning."

He withdrew his arm and raised his head and she eyed him with much curiosity until she saw what he was after. He'd drawn a small bundle from his coat. A small bundle of blue with silver stars sprinkled all about it.

She knew this bundle well, for she had carried it with her through darkness, cold and fire, over mountains and through the green valleys. Even now she could hear Boromir pleading with her to take it. And she had vowed she would keep it safe until she had relinquished it into Faramir's care.

He took her hand in his, and with the other, he placed the bundle. It had not been disturbed since the moment she'd parted with it She found no words, cradling it in her palm until he pressed her gently to unwrap the present herself.

"Boromir thought it the working of the grieving heart of a motherless child, these dreams of mine. These visions. "

He smiled when Aramaea found what it was the cloth protected so carefully. A twisted band of pure silver, set with a stone of amethyst of such deep purple that it seemed to be onyx, accompanied by another band of pure gold.

"They belonged to my mother. Given to her by my father, when the days were not so dim and hearts were light. They were given to my father by her mother to serve as both wedding gift to my father and for their betrothal. "

"My mother passed them to Boromir. He carried them with him all of these long years. And in the end, he entrusted them to you, and not Aragorn or any other. He did so for he beheld you with his own eyes and knew, as I did, that you were the one. "

"I say Aramaea, I do not desire this place to be one of sorrow, but of joy. Take this silver band and when the betrothal is finished then we will exchange it for gold. And this place will be filled joy, forever! "

These rings, though not elaborately crafted, were the most beautiful she had ever looked upon. So beautiful that her hands did not seem fit to wear them. And even moreso knowing they belonged to his mother, and hers before.

He cupped his hands around hers, and prodded softly. "What answer have you Aramaea? Shall we wed, or no? Or would you break an earnest heart?"

"I have no words at all." She answered. "None as beautiful as yours. I would say yes, a hundred times and more, but I have no ring to give in return."

"I need no ring, only your hand, if you would give it."

Eyes glistening in the glow of a full moon, beneath the jeweled stars, she smiled under the gaze of his grey eyes and whispered. "I would."

So the day had come for Faramir to relinquish his Stewardship to the one who would take up authority after him. He had made all the preparations, and done everything that was required of him. It was tradition that when the time came for the heir of whichever King had passed on, the heir would go alone to the tomb and retrieve the crown. A rite observed through generations. This time, however, since circumstance overruled tradition, Faramir, himself, had readied the crown of Earnur, the last King to have worn it, from the tomb.

There were many people in the city that day. Many is itself too small a word. They reached from the courts to the outer gates themselves. Lines of people dressed in many bright colors and flowers of all kinds. Men of Rohan and Gondor stood at the walls, dressed in silver and black, with their long black swords drawn up.

There was a great roar and a hush when the Dunedain appeared in their silver and grey. Aragorn stepped from within them, and with him four short men, Gandalf, Eomer, and prince Imrahil of Dol Amroth.

This was the younger brother of Finduilas, mother of Boromir and Faramir, and he fought fervently during the war for Middle earth in the third age. He discovered Aramaea and Faramir after Merry alerted them, he saw that there was still life in Eowyn when the Rohirrim carried her to the resting place, and he withstood Mordor alongside Gandalf when Denathor was overtaken with madness and had lost all fortitude towards defending his city and his people.

Imrahil was long friends with Rohan and Eomer after Eomer became King after the war of the ring.

The people cheered and sang joyful songs with clear voices until the trumpet blew and then a hush fell over all as Faramir, alongside the Warden of the Keys, and four men in the high helms behind them, bearing a casket lined with silver, came forth to greet and to give the King entrance to the city.

He approached Elessar, that is Aragorn, and said. "The last steward of Gondor now begs leave to surrender his office."

But to his surprise, and all those who were there, Aragorn answered. That office is not ended. "

And then he turned to Aramaea and motioned for her to come. And so she did, not without hesitation, for the people were large and they all watched Aragorn to see what he might do. And she stood among great men of valor and reputation, strong and regal men.

Aragorn took her hand when she was near him. Viewing the ring of silver that she wore, he smiled and then placed another silver band in her palm. "Today, I and all of Gondor bear witness to the betrothal of my sister, Aramaea, to the Prince of Ithilien. "

He placed her hand in Faramir's, and then Faramir received the silver band from Aramaea, and kissed her hand. All the people cheered and then Aragorn looked at Faramir. "Do your office."

Then Faramir began the ceremony for the King, reciting his lineage, and all his acts of valor, then he asked the people if this was acceptable and if the new King should be granted entrance, and all the people cheered and applauded. And when it came time for Faramir to present the crown, Aragorn asked for Gandalf and Frodo, the ring bearer. It was the honor Frodo had earned to bring the crown forwards and for Gandalf to place it on his head.

And so, it happened that way. Frodo received the crown of pearl and silver wings, the center jewel like a flame, and gave it to Gandalf. Then Aragorn knelt as Gandalf placed it on his head.

And then Faramir spake with a loud voice. "Behold the King!"

The people cheered again, and then all fell silent when he rose. It seemed that all authority belonged to him now. Aramaea remembered the vision she'd had that day when she first stepped upon the marbled stones inside the walls of Minas Tirith. When she'd seen the court of the fountain with her own eyes.

_A great staircase of white marble raised itself a ways beyond the tree holding a seat upon it's highest step. This seat was formed of dark wood - a wood such has not been known since before the dark age of Sauron, before the fall of the Eldar, when Tar - Minyatur sat over the land of Numenor._

_On the Head of it were inscribed words she could not read, but knew them as Aduniac - the Numenoric language. A crown of white, with wings on either side, which bore both pearl and silver, lay upon the chair waiting for its bearer. She admired the great stone of flame set in the center of it._

_A great banner was spread out above the seat. The crown and seven stars were set with a black field under them, which stood the white tree. Then she heard the words._

The words of Elindil before the wings of wind carried him out to the sea. She heard them now, but it was not Elindil's voice. There, at Faramir's side, she listened and marveled, for there was the King, once a ranger and now the ruler of a nation, standing in the place of those before him.

It was his voice now that spoke the words, clear and with authority.

"Et earello endorenna utulien. sinome maruvan Hildinyar tenn Ambar-metta. Out of the Great Sea to Middle-earth I am come! In this place will I abide, and my heirs, unto the ending of the world."


End file.
